Isabella's Karma
by Stormborn-Tigress
Summary: (Durant "Tentation"). Depuis que James était mort, Victoria et Anna n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : venger sa mort. Tuer Bella était trop facile. Non, elles allaient la retrouver et détruire sa vie, lentement, sûrement... Bella arrivera-t-elle à déjouer leur plan machiavélique ? Edward reviendra-t-il à temps ? Jacob saura-t-il la protéger en attendant ?


**Prologue**

Je descendis du bus sous une pluie battante après presque neuf heures de trajet. L'employé de l'office de tourisme ne m'avait pas menti lorsqu'il m'avait prévenue qu'il faisait toujours très froid et que le soleil ne se montrait que fort rarement. Ce qu'il s'était abstenu de mentionner, cependant, c'est que Forks est une petite ville minable perdue au milieu de nulle part, dont le béton et le métal viennent gâcher la beauté des immenses forêts qui l'entourent. Cela ne m'étonnait guère que les... Cullens aient choisi de venir vivre ici. Il était étrange, en revanche, qu'il n'y ait aucun autre vampire dans la région: je n'avais senti qu'un petit clan, et il se trouvait à Courtenay, sur l'île de Vancouvert, chose étrange compte tenu de tous les avantages qu'offrait la région.

Heureusement pour moi, j'adorais le froid et la pluie. Autrement, ma vengeance aurait vite pu prendre des allures de cauchemar. J'étouffai un sanglot en essayant de chasser le douloureux souvenir de ma dernière discussion avec Victoria.

C'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ce soir-là, en rentrant du lycée, car James et elle étaient censés voyager du côté de la péninsule d'Olympe et au Sud-Ouest du Canada avec un vieil ami à eux. Elle m'attendait devant la porte de l'appartement que James m'avait offert pour mon seizième anniversaire, la lourde capuche de son manteau de laine marron rabattue sur son visage afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de mes voisins, ce que son irréelle beauté et ses yeux pourpres n'auraient pas manqué de faire. J'avais immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans répondre à mon accueil chaleureux ni à aucune de mes questions, elle m'avait silencieusement suivie jusqu'au salon et n'avait brisé le silence que pour me demander de m'assoir d'une voix rauque. Et pour m'annoncer, luttant contre les larmes et la colère, que James était mort. James était mort.

Impossible.

J'avais cru mal comprendre. Mais, tandis qu'elle me racontait comment Isabella Swan l'avait empalé avant que son compagnon, Edward Cullen, ne le mette en pièce et jette son cadavre dans les flammes, j'avais libéré mon pouvoir, je l'avais envoyé à la recherche de mon ami et protecteur. Mais, au lieu de sentir sa présence, fière et sauvage, rassurante et tourmentée à la fois, je n'avais rien senti.

Rien d'autre que le néant. Rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de vide terrifiant.

J'avais regardé Victoria s'effondrer devant mes yeux sans trop savoir que faire, tentant de retenir mes propres larmes tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule en poussant de longs et douloureux gémissements. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. A un moment, je me souviens m'être couchée par terre en chien de fusil, terrassée par la nausée et le chagrin. Je n'avais repris mes esprits que peu avant que les rayons du soleil ne viennent caresser la fenêtre du salon. J'avais alors bondi pour fermer les volets et les rideaux occultants, afin d'éviter à mon amie une mort douloureuse. Je m'étais ensuite retournée vers elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle me fixait pensivement depuis un moment. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis dans ses prunelles que la rage embrasait que le même désir nous consumait à présent.

Vengeance.

Victoria voulait retourner à Forks immédiatement pour tuer Bella afin qu'Edward souffre autant que nous, que lui aussi ait à subir l'éternité en traînant derrière lui l'indicible douleur d'avoir perdu son âme soeur. Je m'y opposai. C'était trop facile. Sans compter que c'était Bella, la vraie responsable. C'est elle qui avait failli tuer James, et c'est à cause d'elle qu'Edward l'avait achevé. D'après Vicky, sans cette fille pathétique, James et les Cullens se seraient sûrement bien entendus.

Non. Nous allions tous les laisser en vie... et transformer cette dernière en enfer. J'irais à Forks et je briserais la vie de Bella Swan. Je détruirais tout ce qui lui est cher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien... et qu'elle nous supplie de l'achever. Ce que nous ne ferions pas.

Je retirai ma valise du coffre du car d'un geste rageur et remontai E Division Street. Arrivée au bout, j'empruntai le petit sentier menant à la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait ma nouvelle maison. Il était temps de mettre mon plan à exécution.

 **Chapitre 1: La nouvelle**

 **(Bella pov)**

Je me réveillai en hurlant et dans des draps trempés de sueur, comme tous les matins. Mais le soulagement qui m'envahit ce matin-là était incroyable. J'étais étonnée d'avoir survécu à cette nuit. Je m'étais couchée la boule au ventre. J'étais persuadée que Laurent reviendrait ou pire...qu'elle reviendrait. Et pourtant... La surprise passée, je me levais et allais vérifier que Charlie était toujours vivant, lui aussi. Mon coeur battait fort. C'était douloureux. Mes mains étaient moites et je tremblais tellement que je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à ouvrir puis refermer la porte de la chambre de mon père en silence. Une vague de gratitude me submergea lorsque je constatais que lui aussi était toujours vivant.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Non. Si je commençais à penser à ça, je craquerais. J'en étais sûre. Charlie me trouverait roulée en boule dans un coin de la maison, en train de me balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant. Et cette fois, il serait bien obligé de reconnaître que j'étais folle. Il agirait en conséquence. Non. M'inquiéter n'avançait à rien.

Je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je fis mon lit et préparai mes affaires. Ensuite, je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine: oeufs brouillés, toats et un grand bol de lait. Je consacrais les cinq minutes suivantes à me brosser les dents et les cheveux. Une fois redescendue, je verrouillais soigneusement la porte de la maison. Ensuite, je montai dans mon pick-up pour aller au lycée. J'effectuais toujours toutes ces tâches machinalement, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais plongée dans un brouillard anesthésiant. Il me protégeait de la douleur qui menaçait sans cesse de m'engloutir. Il me protégeait aussi du monde extérieur. Je ne voulais plus vraiment faire partie, alors ça m'allait très bien. Le brouillard ne me protégeait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait du, ce jour-là. En arrivant au lycée, il me sembla que les gens avaient l'air excités. Noël était pourtant passé, et la saison des matchs n'avait pas encore commencé … si ?

Je ne compris pourquoi qu'en cours d'anglais. Je m'étais installée au fond de la salle sans dire un mot à personne, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde -y comprit le prof- m'avait ignorée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'intéressait plus à moi. De toute façon, je me débrouillais toujours pour avoir l'air absorbée par le livre que nous étudiions pour d'éviter toute conversation. Et puis, les autres pensaient que j'étais devenue folle. Je crois même que je leur faisait un peu peur. Mais la grande majorité n'avait tout simplement pas envie de s'occuper de moi. Laissons souffrir Bella la losseuse, quelque chose comme ça...

J'étais en train de lutter contre la terreur qui me dévorait les entrailles quand soudain, tous les bavardages cessèrent. Comme si tout le monde écoutait attentivement -chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais. Je compris vite pourquoi: ce n'était pas lui, mais la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et que je n'avais jamais vue avant qui attirait l'attention. D'une part parce que, comme l'expliquait , elle était nouvelle à Forks. Dans une ville où tout le monde se connait et où il ne se passe jamais rien, c'est un évènement très important. Il en faut si peu pour étonner les gens de la campagne, après tout. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle était si charismatique qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser captiver par ses grands yeux verts et son sourire étincelant. Elle était aussi très belle, avec une peau très pâle, comme la mienne, mais sans l'aspect translucide et maladif. Non, sa peau à elle d'une pâleur lunaire semblable à celle des... je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine frémir et se rouvrir doucement. Je gémis de douleur, mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne me prêta attention. Sauf la nouvelle venue, à qui avait demandé de s'assoir à côté de moi. Tout le monde la suivit du regard. Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient pitié d'elle. La pauvre nouvelle, forcée de s'assoir à côté du cas social. Enfin, tout le monde de pensait pas la même , comme Mike Newton, la regardèrent juste passer bêtement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Quand je pense que l'an dernier, c'est moi qu'ils regardaient comme ça... les garçons de Forks étaient vraiment des crevards. Tous, sauf... non, non n'y pense pas ! J'essayai de réprimer un sanglot, en vain.

soupira et se tourna vers moi, l'air profondément agacé.

"Tout va bien mademoiselle Swan ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller prendre l'air dans le couloir ?" me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard condescendant. Depusi combien de temps avait-il cessé de cacher l'irritation et le dégoût que je lui inspirais ?

"Euh...hum...non...non, c'est...c'est bon," marmonnai-je, mortifiée.

"Alors, je vous prierais de retourner à votre commentaire de texte au plus vite," ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je ne répondis rien et replongeai le nez dans mon bouquin. Mais je ne voyais rien. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était...

"Hum, excuse-moi mais...est-ce que ça va ?" chuchota une voix mélodieuse.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de parler, je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne me repose la même question. Je lui jetai un regard morne et me replongeai dans ma lecture. Mes cheveux me tombèrent devant la figure, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Ils formaient un rideau protecteur entre moi et l'intruse. Une larme roula lentement le long de ma joue et vint s'écraser sur une réplique de Roméo. Dieu, que je haïssais cette histoire. Le cours passa lentement. La matinée aussi.

Faire la queue au self était une torture. Mais je devais au moins faire semblant de manger. La vieille aigrie qui servait les repas m'avait à l'oeil. Elle avait déjà averti Charlie une fois. C'est bon, ça ne faisait que quatre jours que je sautais les repas. Mais il avait menacé de m'enfermer à l'hopital. Je m'en foutais. J'avais déjà passé tellement de temps là-bas... Mais ils allaient me nourrir par sonde, et même si j'aurais du avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, les aiguilles me terrifiaient toujours autant. Je me forçai à enfourner tout le contenu de mon plateau repas dans ma bouche et tentai l'avaler en essayant de penser à autre chose. Je restai un peu à table avec les autres histoire de faire bonne figure. Ensuite, j'allais aux toilettes et enfonçai mon doigt dans ma bouche. Vomir était une libération.

Parfois, quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable, je baissais mon pantalon. Puis je sortais la lame de cutter que je gardais toujours emballée dans un vieux bout de carton dans ma poche. Et je rouvrais les entailles que je m'étais faites. Parfois, je m'en faisais même de nouvelles. Je le méritais. Je me détestais. Je détestais mon corps. Je détestais la vie. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. De toute façon, je ne l'avais jamais été, je le savais. La douleur physique était infiniment plus supportable. Ce moment aux toilettes du lycée entre midi et deux, c'était mon quart d'heure de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais vraiment pas être seule. Mais quand j'arrivai à hauteur de notre table, je vis que mes ''amis'' m'avaient remplacée. Forcément. Elle était beaucoup plus belle. Beaucoup plus souriante. Trop souriante en fait. C'en était agaçant. Elle était beaucoup plus bavarde aussi, à croire qu'elle essayait de faire connaissance avec tout le monde ! Et puis, elle était nouvelle. Ah ah. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais tout le monde finirait par se lasser d'elle. Mike, Eric.. un jour, ils ne la regarderaient plus comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils cesseraient de baver devant elle.

Je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle et me raclai bruyamment la gorge, histoire qu'elle saississe le message. Tout le monde sursauta et me regarda fixement. Il y eu un long silence inconfortable, puis la nouvelle m'adressa un large sourire, le genre étincelant comme Colgate.

"Hey ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Je m'appelle Anna Stormryttarna. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?" demanda-t-elle avec un enjouement écoeurant.

Te joindre à nous... à nous. Ils m'avaient vite remplacée... J'avais envie de pleurer. J'eus soudain la bouche pâteuse et la gorge en feu.

"Ah...hum...oui...oui, bien sûr" marmonnai-je en posant maladroitement mon plateau. Ma main tapa dans son verre, qui se renversa sur la table et sur son pantalon.

"Oh...je suis désolée...je suis vraiment stupide..." marmonnai-je en sentant les jours me brûler.

"Oui, tu es vraiment très conne. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuilles de toi. Tu es tellement insipide et stupide que je regrette déjà d'avoir perdu mon temps à essayer de sympathiser avec toi."

"Quoi ?" soufflai-je sous le choc.

''Je disais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Assied-toi, je vais aller chercher une autre chaise", répéta-t-elle en m'adressant un autre sourire radieux.

"Oh...euh...merci...je suppose..." marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise...mouillée. Merde...pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

"Laisse ma belle, je vais t'en chercher une !" s'exclama Mike en bondissant de sa chaise. Le parfait saint bernard...

"Non, mec, c'est bon, j'y vais !" assura Eric en bondissant aussi de sa chaise.

J'aurais dû le savoir... Forks était vraiment le trou du cul du monde. Pas étonnant que tous les gars sautent sur tout ce qui bouge...

Jess croisa mon regard à ce moment là. Elle s'empressa de regarder ailleurs et de feindre un profond intérêt pour ce que racontait Angela. Probablement une autre histoire à propos de sa grand-mère.

"Tout le monde se fiche bien que je sois là ou pas. Je pourrais crever, ça ne leur ferait rien", pensai-je amèrement. "De toute façon, personne ne m'aime. J'ai jamais été assez bien pour eux...". Je sentis de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Le repas fut une torture. Je dus regarder mes ''amis'' s'extasier devant la nouvelle, visiblement très douée pour les relations sociales, parler de tout et de rien avec chacun d'entre eux. Je dus subir le récit de son enfance en Suède et ses voyages en France, entrecoupé du nombre incalculables de questions que Mike et Angela lui posèrent. Blah blah blah blah...

Bien sûr, personne ne jeta ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans ma direction de tout le repas. Je mâchonnai une part de gâteau au chocolat ou une cuillérée d'épinards, je ne saurais pas dire tant tout me paressait si fade, lorsque j'en eus vraiment marre. Je poussai un long soupir ennuyé et reposai brutalement ma cuillère. Ou ma fourchette, je ne sais pas. Tout le monde se tut et me fixa. Je me sentis rougir et fixai mon assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante que j'ai jamais vue. Au bout d'un long moment extrêmement gênant, la nouvelle reprit la parole:

"Je suis désolée, je dois t'ennuyer à ne parler que de moi. Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?"

"Hum...Bella. Bella Swan," répondis-je sans cesser de fixer mon assiette.

"Enchantée Bella. Je m'appelle Anna."

"Ouais, je...je sais. Difficile de ne pas le savoir, ah ah...". Personne ne comprit ma blague et mon rire pitoyable mourut vite dans ma gorge.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui te passionne, toi ?" me demanda la nouvelle avec intérêt.

"Hum... pas grand-chose, à vrai dire," marmonnai-je en maudissant la tournure que prenaient les choses.

"C'est-à-dire ?" m'encouragea-t-elle avec une gentillesse exaspérante.

"Hum...ben en fait...rien..." grommelai-je en me sentant de plus en plus stupide.

"Ah... Tu préfères faire du sport que lire ou faire de la musique du coup ?" continua-t-elle sans voir Jess me lancer un regard dégoûté.

"Hum...je...hum...je ne suis vraiment pas douée alors...le sport...très peu pour moi. Pareil pour...hum...pour la musique. Je ne suis...vraiment pas musique non plus...je n'aime pas vraiment ça."  
"Ah..."

"Mais, hum... j'aime bien lire. J'adore la...la littérature en fait," ajoutai-je en tentant de paraître moins minable.

"Oh, c'est vrai ? J'adore lire aussi ! Je viens de finir La Reine Morte de Monteherlant et j'ai adoré alors que d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le théâtre ! Je me suis également replongée dans Les Fleurs du Mal, de Baudelaire, c'est mon poète préféré, je ne me lasse jamais de le relire ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?" me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

Je restai un moment silencieuse. Est-ce que j'étais la seule à n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ces auteurs ?

"Oh, hum... je lis Cinquante nuances de Grey en ce moment et... hum... c'est vraiment un bouquin ...vraiment...hum... vraiment super," marmonnai-je avant de me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon aveu. Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour une grosse conne pathétique.

"Exact. Je me demande comment une loque, un déchet comme toi a pu tuer James. Tu es tellement stupide que tu n'arrives même pas à aligner deux mots, comment aurais-tu pu détruire un vampire ? Victoria a du se tromper, il est impossible que tu sois celle qui l'ai tué."

Je me sentis pâlir. Mes mains devinrent moites. Et les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

C'était bien moi qui avait tué James. Mais c'était un accident. Lorsque James s'était jeté sur moi, la force de l'impact nous avait projeté à terre tous les deux. Il était tellement concentré sur Edward, qui tentait de lui arracher la tête, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'énorme morceau de poutre brisée sur lequel il s'effondrait. Avec la vitesse et le poids de son corps, le morceau de poutre s'était transformé en un énorme pieu qui avait transpercé son coeur. Cinq minutes après, tout ce qu'il restait de lui, c'était un petit tas de poussière et une éternité de cauchemars.

"Que tu l'aies tué toi-même ou non importe si peu, de toute façon. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il est mort et c'est, à mes yeux, la seule chose qui compte. Sans toi, James et les Cullen se seraient très bien entendus. Sans toi et ton hybride retardé, il serait encore de ce monde. Sois sûre que vous pairez ce crime le prix fort..."

"NON ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !" hurlai-je en bondissant de ma chaise. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage choqué et surpris de la nouvelle. En effet, en reculant, je fis tomber Tyler, qui passait derrière moi avec son plateau repas, et heurtai trois des cheerleaders de l'équipe de Forks, qui se mirent à hurler d'une voix suraigue et me couvrirent d'injures.

J'entendis Anna crier ''Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ?''. Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air terriblement inquiet. Elle fit un pas dans ma direction, mais Jess la retint. Je l'entendis clairement dire ''Ne fais pas attention à Bella, elle est complètement tarée depuis qu'elle s'est fait plaquer. Elle pensait qu'elle était tellement belle et tellement spéciale qu'elle n'a pas supporté que son mec la quitte. Elle essaie juste d'attirer l'attention, comme d'habitude. Ignore-la, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour elle."

Je vis Anna hésiter, jeter un regard aux autres -qui acquiescèrent, un peu gênés- puis se rassoir, l'air confus. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je commençais à devenir folle. Les gens normaux n'entendent pas de voix. A moins que... Et si Victoria avait un pouvoir ? Et si, contrairement à Edward, elle était capable de projeter ses pensées à distance ? Une vague de terreur me submergea et je laissai échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans la cacophonie ambiante.

Chapitre 2: La Push

Anna pov

Je me garai sur le petit parking de fortune aménagé pour les visiteurs désireux de profiter de la beauté humide de La Push, retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, attrapai mon sac en cuir marron et bondis hors de ma voiture d'occasion, prête à explorer mon nouveau territoire. Je me dirigeai vers la plage d'un pas léger, presque dansant, ravie de pouvoir de nouveau sentir le sol froid et mouillé épouser la forme de mes pieds nus et le vent glacé caresser ma longue chevelure châtain. Je tournai mon visage vers le ciel et pris de longues inspirations, laissant les effluves marines envahir mes poumons et les mille parfums des sous-bois faire danser mon âme et mes sens.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Lorsque Victoria m'avait parlé d'Isabella Swan, cette adolescente qui avait réussi à séduire un spurius, à forcer son clan à l'accepter malgré le danger que cela représentait pour eux et à tuer un véritable vampire, surtout un traqueur, comme James, cela m'avait intimidée. Elle devait être vraiment très belle, extrêmement intelligente et particulièrement dangereuse pour avoir réussi un tel exploit !

Mais la rencontrer aujourd'hui m'avait donné l'impression que le meurtre de James n'était d'une blague cruelle dénuée de sens. Au lieu de l'ennemie impitoyable que je m'étais imaginée, j'avais rencontré une adolescente dépressive et retardée. Le cerveau d'un pigeon lobotomisé, la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillière à café, le dynamisme d'un mollusque et le physique d'un mannequin anorexique sur le point de mourir d'une overdose d'héroïne. Elle était si faible, si...pitoyable qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'écraser.

Ce sentiment était d'ailleurs si violent que j'avais eu un mal fou à m'empêcher de la détruire en n'utilisant rien d'autre que la force de mots acérés comme des poignards et soigneusement sélectionnés. Quel plaisir aurais-je eu à enfoncer lentement, précautionneusement chacun d'entre eux dans les crevasses de son âme déchirée avant de les tourner et les retourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie ses camarades de lui donner une corde, une boîte de médicaments, n'importe quoi !

Mais cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. C'était bien trop facile, tout comme la tuer de sang-froid, ainsi que Victoria l'avait suggéré lors de notre veillée funèbre. Non.

J'allais devenir son amie, sa seule amie -ce qui ne serait vraiment pas difficile- identifier ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur, et le lui arracher. Détruire tout ce qui lui était précieux, retourner tous les gens qu'elle aimait contre elle -si, évidemment, il restait des gens qui n'avaient toujours pas fui en courant, cela s'entend- puis m'en aller sans un regard en arrière, en la laissant pleurnicher encore plus pathétiquement sur son misérable sort.

Mon instinct ne me trompait jamais. J'avais senti que cette fille était faible jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'ont jamais le courage de se battre pour ce qui leur tient à coeur mais n'ont pas les trippes de se suicider et qui préfèrent donc traverser l'existence comme un mauvais rêve, le brouillard de la dépression comme seul paysage, leurs larmes comme seules possessions et leurs lamentations incessantes comme seules compagnes. Parfait.

Malgré sa faiblesse, la probabilité qu'elle possède un pouvoir caché ou de puissants alliés n'était pas à exclure, aussi n'avais-je pas pris le risque d'utiliser ma magie pour sonder son aura et découvrir ses capacités. Je me donnais quelques jours d'observations avant de franchir cette étape, juste au cas où.

Mes observations précédentes, et les complaintes intarissables de ce garçon blond particulièrement collant -comment s'appelait-il déjà ?- m'avaient appris que... Bella -ne serait-ce que penser son nom m'emplissait de dégoût- n'avait aucun(e) autre ami(e) que les Cullen et un jeune quileute du nom de Jacob Black. D'après la rumeur, les quileutes vivaient sur le territoire d'une meute de lykaons. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement probable que la meute de lykaons et la tribu quileute ne fassent qu'un -information importante qu'il me faudrait vérifier.

Pour le moment, il me fallait explorer les environs pour essayer de relever le moindre indice qui pourrait m'aider, et surtout, infiltrer le village quileute pour en savoir plus sur ces loups et sur Jacob Black.

La réserve indienne ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée, très naïve et très romanesque, que je m'en faisais. Je m'étais imaginé de petites maisons en rondins de bois avec des toits d'ardoise, un peu comme des chalêts savoyards ou canadiens, entourées de forêt. Le village était en réalité dans une clairière à ciel ouvert traversée par une longue route mal entretenue. De part et d'autre de cette traînée d'alsphate blessé se trouvaient des sortes de mobilhomes de mauvaise qualité, certains parfois très abîmés et entourés de jardins peu ou pas entretenus. Je sortis mon plan de mon sac en bandouillère et m'en servis pour arriver jusqu'au poste de police sans encombre, afin de demander si les personnes extérieures à la réserve avaient le droit de circuler librement ou s'il fallait une autorisation quelconque. Il n'en fallait pas, les seules conditions étant de respecter les lois du gouvernement quileute (la nation quileute constituant une sorte d'état indépendant au sein des Etats-Unis), de ne pas entrer dans les cimetières et de n'interrompre aucune cérémonie religieuse. En ce qui concernait les cérémonies religieuses, pas de problème. Les cimetières, en revanche, je ne pouvais rien promettre, mais je m'abstins de le faire remarquer au policier de garde. L'honnêteté est parfois un vilain défaut.

Je consacrai une heure à flâner dans la réserve, observant chaque détail, à l'affût de chaque son, chaque odeur pouvant m'en apprendre plus sur les lykaons. Il s'agissait en effet de loups; des lykaons alphas qui plus est. Fort heureusement, je n'en repérai que deux. La plupart des lykaons sont des bêtas qui ne forment pas de meutes très conséquentes, aussi ne représentent-ils pas vraiment de danger : ce sont simplement des humains qui peuvent se changer en un animal de taille normale (et, dans certains cas extrêmement rares, plusieurs, voire tous) à volonté.

Chez les bêtas, la partie animale est moins développée que la partie humaine de leur âme : ils ne se regroupent donc jamais en clans régis par une hiérarchie très stricte et très stratifiée, à moins d'être directement menacés par d'autres groupes de lykaons, voire par des vampires ou par des garous, contre lesquels ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Les alphas en revanche, sont très différents puisque -s'ils peuvent aussi se changer à volonté- leur forme animale atteint parfois des proportions impressionnantes et qu'ils se regroupent toujours en meute, avec une structure hiérarchique dont l'élaboration et la rigidité varient en fonction du nombre d'individus. Une de leur grande force est de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec les autres membres de leur meute sous forme animale. Les alphas conservent également certaines propriétés de leur forme animale sous forme humaine, notamment une capacité de régénération égale à celle des spurius (soit 50% de celle d'un vampire ou d'un garou), une température corporelle bien plus élevée que les humains normaux ainsi qu'une force, des réflexes et une célérité largement supérieurs à ceux de ces derniers.

Je profitai de mon après-midi à la réserve pour discuter avec le plus de monde possible afin de m'assurer que j'y serais toujours la bienvenue et pour sonder le potentiel magique de chaque personne rencontrée.

Lorsque je retournai sur la plage afin d'écrire un peu pour me détendre, j'étais extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir rencontré le fameux Jacob, mais ma visite s'était révélée si fructueuse que je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre. Je me perchai sur l'immense tronc de bois flotté échoué que j'avais repéré à l'aller et me mis à écrire frénétiquement sur mon carnet. Laisser libre cours à mon imagination était vital pour moi -d'autant plus qu'écrire des histoires me permettait d'exprimer des sentiments et des pensées que je n'aurais jamais pu exorciser autrement, et rendait la mort de James moins insupportable. Un moyen de faire mon deuil en douceur, mais également d'échapper à une réalité parfois trop dure et trop cruelle. J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que je faisais que je ne remarquai pas les deux jeunes indiens qui faisaient leur jogging à quelques mètres de là où je me trouvais passer et repasser plusieurs fois avant de disparaître dans un bosquet. Je me laissai même surprendre lorsque l'un de ces deux garçons revint me voir dans la demi-heure qui suivit, me faisant ainsi bondir tandis qu'un piaillement surpris s'échappait de ma gorge.

Les humains n'étant pas une menace pour moi, je relâchai toujours ma garde en leur présence -une erreur qui pouvait s'avérer fatale car tant d'autres créatures se mêlaient à ces derniers, nombre d'entre elles de mortelles ennemies... J'avais encore tant à apprendre...

Chapitre 3: Anna

Jacob pov

J'avais failli ne pas y aller, mais j'étais trop curieux et sa présence sur nos terres m'avait intrigué au plus haut point. A part une poignée de touristes durant la belle saison, et quelques élèves du lycée du bled voisin qui se rendaient à la plage de la Push une fois par an pour ''surfer'', personne ne mettait jamais les pieds dans la réserve. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? A part pêcher, surfer ou partir en randonnée, il y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire ici, et les gens préféraient largement s'adonner à ces activités plus près de chez eux. Et puis, venir ici impliquait de croiser des indiens analphabètes et alcooliques, des faignants tous au chomâge qui continuaient à faire des gosses à la chaîne malgré la misère ambiante -autant de choses condamnées par l'américain moyen confortablement englué dans ses préjugés et sa petite banlieue respectable à tous points de vue.

Mais cette fille avait passé la journée ici, à se balader sans prendre aucune photo avant d'aller s'assoir sur la plage et d'écrire pendant au moins trois heures sans bouger d'un millimètre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lançai un ''Hey !'' plein d'entrain. Elle était si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver et sursauta en laissant échapper ce que je devinais être un juron dans une langue inconnue. C'est pourtant dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un léger accent que j'étais incapable de reconnaître qu'elle s'adressa à moi :

"Oh, je suis vraiment navrée, c'est juste que tu m'as fait tellement peur !"

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon intention", m'excusai-je en lui souriant timidement.

"Non non, c'est ma faute ! Quand je suis dans mon truc, le monde autour de moi disparaît et je me fais facilement surprendre", répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire irrésistible qui faisait écho à l'éclat joueur qui dansait dans ses yeux émeraudes. Elle dégageait une telle énergie et une telle joie de vivre qu'il était impossible de ne pas être immédiatement contaminé.

"Ah, d'accord. Et... c'est quoi ton truc ?" demandai-je avec entrain et rongé par la curiosité.

"Oh, euh... J'écris. Je ne peux pas vivre sans écrire, et j'aimerais en faire mon métier. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. La Push m'inspire énormément et j'adore l'atmosphère et le calme qui règnent ici."

"Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu trouver ce trou paumé ne serait-ce que vaguement intéressant ?" demandai-je sans parvenir à masquer ma pexplexité.

"Le temps, déjà, que je trouve magnifique même si je dois bien être la seule à aimer les ciels lourds et gris et les flots d'acier balayés par le vent, mais c'est surtout l'atmosphère magique découlant des légendes quileutes qui m'attire."

"Ah ah, oui, tu dois bien être la seule," répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil espiègle. "Tu connais nos légendes ?"

"Pas très bien, car j'ai trouvé peu de ressources et j'ignore si elles sont fiables à cent pour cent, mais l'histoire des origines de la tribu me fascine. Celle sur les ''sang-froids'' est aussi très intéressante."

"J'en conclus donc que tu es une grande fan de vampires et de loups-garous ?" demandai-je en souriant de plus belle.

"Exactement ! Même si vos légendes ne les mentionnent pas, elles n'en sont pas moins captivantes."

"Bien sûr que si, tu viens d'en parler."

"Non, vos mythes ne parlent pas de loups-garous et de vampires, mais de lykaons et de spurius" rectifia-t-elle en m'adressant un autre de ses sourires envoûtants.

"Euuh... quoi ?"

"Les lykaons sont des humains qui peuvent se changer en un animal, soit de taille normale soit en une version géante de cet animal, mais ils ne vivent pas en meutes soudées et ne sont pas vicéralement attachés à un territoire pour lequel ils seraient prêts à donner leur vie. Comme ils ne dépendent pas de la pleine lune, tous peuvent se changer à volonté et lorsqu'ils le font, ils gardent leur esprit humain malgré leur apparence. De plus, ils sont bien plus faibles et bien moins résistants que de vrais garous et leur état est héréditaire. On ne devient pas lykaon, on naît comme ça."

"Comment est-ce que tu définirais les garous alors ?"

"On ne naît pas garou, on le devient en se faisant mordre, griffer ou, dans des cas très rares, tuer et partiellement dévorer."

"Yuk !"

"Oui. Les garous ne peuvent être que des prédateurs, alors que certains lykaons se transforment en cygnes ou en chevaux par exemple. Les lykaons n'ont pas besoin de vivre en meute et d'être sous la tutelle d'un alpha car ils restent extrêmement humains même lorsqu'ils changent de forme. Un garou qui vivrait seul deviendrait rapidement fou et se laisserait vite submerger par la partie primale de son être, ce qui le rendrait très dangereux. Même sous forme humaine, les garous suivent un leader à qui ils ne peuvent pas désobéir et ne se comportent jamais ''normalement'' parce que leur instinct est trop fort.

"Comment ça, ils ne se comportent pas ''normalement'' ?"

"Ils conservent certaines attitudes propres à leur espèce comme se frotter les uns contre les autres par exemple, ou se promener nus. Ils sont généralement très tactiles d'ailleurs."

"Ah... et c'est quoi du coup les sparkus ?"

"Les spurius. C'est un nom latin qui signifie faux, fausse, qui n'est pas conforme à la vérité ou à la réalité. C'est sous ce terme péjoratif que les vampires désignent les hybrides vampires-fées qui vivent ici."

J'exploisai de rire.

"Les... pffrrrr...les vampires-fées ? C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Ça m'a fait drôle aussi, au début, mais en fait, bien qu'extrêmement contradictoire, ce mélange est possible lorsque des fae, c'est-à-dire des personnes à moitié humaines et à moitié fées, se font drainer par un vampire qui procède ensuite à un échange sanguin pour les transformer en l'un des leur. Le problème, c'est que les vampires sont mus par des forces mortelles et maléfiques et que les fées sont l'essence même de la vie et de la bonté. La transformation ne donc peut pas marcher car les forces de la vie et de la mort s'affrontent sans qu'aucune ne soit jamais plus forte que l'autre. Les rares fae qui ont survécu au Don Obscur deviennent des spurius, des genres d'hybrides possédant certaines caractéristiques que leurs créateurs leur ont légué. C'est pour cela qu'ils brillent au soleil mais doivent se nourrir de sang, par exemple. Même si certains spurius possèdent des talents parfois impressionnants, ils sont cependant bien plus faibles que les créatures dont ils descendent."

"Waow... Comment tu sais tout ça ?" demandai-je, abasourdi.

"Oh, les légendes concernant les êtres surnaturels, et plus particulièrement les vampires et les garous, sont ma passion. J'ai mené des recherches extensives sur le sujet, tant en littérature qu'en sociologie et en histoire, et je n'ai dédaigné aucune culture. C'est étrange car même s'il y a parfois des variations locales, ces mythes se retrouvent à toutes les époques et sur tous les continents. J'ai aussi beaucoup voyagé. Et toi ? Quelles sont tes passions ?" demanda-t-elle en dirigeant le feu émeraude de ses prunelles sur moi.

Je me sentis soudain perdu, mis à nu. Personne ne m'avait jamais posé ce genre de questions, dont les réponses peuvent sembler évidentes mais qui, pourtant, ne le sont pas. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, aussi eus-je besoin de quelques minutes.

"J'adore le hard-rock," répondis-je lentement. "Et j'adore bricoler... surtout réparer des vieilles voitures ou des vieilles bécanes."

"J'adore le hard-rock aussi ! Du coup, est-ce que tu amerais devenir mécanicien plus tard ?"

… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça non plus, mais...

"Oui... oui, j'adorerais ! Mais...ah ah, hummm..." hésitai-je, en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour dissimuler mon malaise, "je ne suis pas suffisament doué..."

"Personne n'est immédiatement excellent à ce qu'il fait. C'est en s'entraînant qu'on acquiert des compétences et que l'on peaufine son art. Devenir le meilleur de son domaine demande du temps et beaucoup d'efforts. Mais le plus difficile, c'est juste de se lancer," ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil espiègle.

Elle dégageait une telle aura de passion et d'énergie que j'eus soudain envie de retourner chez moi en courant, de reprendre mes outils et de bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Le seul fait d'être à ses côtés me faisait me sentir bien. J'avais envie de mieux la connaître. Nous discutâmes une bonne heure de tout et de rien, et échangeâmes nos numéros avant qu'elle ne rentre à ...Forks.

"Tu habites à Forks ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Isabella Swan par hasard ?"demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

"Oui, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Et oui, on est dans la même classe...pourquoi ?" répondit-elle avec méfiance, ce qui me surprit.

"C'est une très bonne amie à moi," commençai-je, un peu surpris par sa réserve soudaine. "Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle ne répond pas à mes textos. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais...hé ben, me donner de ses nouvelles. Je m'inquiète et ...elle me manque..." achevai-je d'une voix rauque, en me demandant ce qui me prenait de montrer ma peine et ma faiblesse à une inconnue.

"Oh," s'exclama-t-elle tandis que la méfiance qui dansait au fond de ses yeux verts laissait place à l'embarras. "Je ne l'ai jamais connue avant, donc je ne saurais pas dire si elle va bien ou pas par rapport à son état habituel, mais pour moi, elle va vraiment très mal. Tout le monde a l'air de la mépriser au lycée ou, au mieux, de l'ignorer, même les professeurs ! Elle ne s'intéresse à rien, ne fait rien de ses journées, ne sort apparemment que pour aller au lycée, ne parle à personne et toise tout le monde comme si personne n'était digne de son attention. Enfin, quand elle ne regarde pas chaussures..." répondit-elle en me jetant un regard anxieux, comme pour s'excuser de l'inquiétude que ses paroles pourraient me causer et de la façon dont elle venait de parler de Bella.

"Bells est plutôt timide, il faut un peu de temps pour la connaître et voir qui elle est vraiment. Mais c'est une fille vraiment super, je te jure. Gentille, généreuse... Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas connue avant...avant quoi ?" demandai-je, soudain inquiet.

"Avant que son petit-ami ne rompe avec elle et ne déménage, si j'ai tout compris," me répondit-elle, perplexe, avant d'ajouter une voix mal assurée, "tu ne savais pas ?"

"Non... Elle aurait pu m'en parler..." murmurai-je, essayant de déterminer si, des émotions qui me submergeaient, l'inquiétude, la tristesse ou la joie à l'idée qu'elle soit libre l'emportait. J'aimais Bella. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quant à l'euphorie de la savoir enfin débarassée de l'autre, elle était égoïste : Bella malheureuse, je ne pouvais me réjouir. "Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?" devinai-je.

Chapitre 4 :

Nouvelle amie, nouvelle flamme

Jacob pov

Je repensais à ce qu'Anna -car c'était son nom- m'avait répondu en regardant sa minuscule voiture européenne rouge s'éloigner. Elle avait eut la grâce de rougir, gênée, avant de me répondre avec douceur: "Pas vraiment, non. C'est la seule personne qui a été désagréable avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée ici et...j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourtant. On ne se connaissait même pas ! Du coup..."

Bells ? Désagréable ?

"Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me raconter leur rencontre et les jours qui avaient suivi, je dus admettre que Bells ne s'était pas montrée sous son meilleur jour. C'était étrange, surtout qu'Anna était si gentille qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Comment était-ce possible qu'elles ne soient pas instantannément devenues meilleures amies ? D'autant plus qu'Anna, contrairement à l'ensemble de la gent féminine locale, semblait être très intelligente, observatrice et perspicace. Elle avait également l'air d'être très cultivée et vraiment passionnée...ce qui la rendait, à son tour, passionnante. Bella se plaignait souvent de la pauvreté intellectuelle de ses camarades de classe, alors pourquoi ? Voilà une question que j'aurais bien aimé lui poser. Lorsqu'elle me ferait de nouveau signe de vie, je lui demanderais...

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avant que cela ne se produise.

Entre temps, le gang de Sam s'était agrandi, et tous trois paradaient maintenant fièrement dans la réserve comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, roulant des muscles et nous regardant de haut -moi, Embry, Quill et quelques autres- comme s'ils nous jugeaient. Mary avait accouché de son sixième enfant -sérieusement, six ?- et Tom Brownclaws, l'élève le plus prometteur du lycée de la réserve, avait été pris à Columbia, une des universités de l'Ivy League, du jamais vu ! Les Brownclaws n'en revenaient toujours pas, et ne manquaient aucune occasion de le rappeler à tout le monde. Embry s'était trouvé une petite amie, Claire, et passait la plupart de son temps chez elle, dans le magnifique hameau de Beaver, près de Lake Pleasant. Quant à moi, je m'étais remis à la mécanique avec entrain, et ma popularité au sein de La Push grandissait de jour en jour.

Mon récent succès était en grande partie du à Anna, qui m'avait, sans le faire exprès, forcé à réaliser que ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie et l'illuminait -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- c'était la mécanique : avoir la sueur au front, les bras couverts de cambouis, me faire accidentellement tomber des clés de serrage sur les pieds et me prendre la tête pendant des heures en essayant de trouver pourquoi la voiture de mon père ne démarrait plus, telle était ma vision du bonheur. Anna n'était pas, cependant, que l'étincelle qui m'avait fait redémarrer : elle était aussi le carburant qui me permettait de continuer à avancer, d'aller toujours plus loin malgré mes doutes. En effet, depuis sa première visite à la réserve mi-septembre, elle était revenue presque tous les jours pour écrire et se promenait souvent dans les bois ou sur la plage le week-end. Nous étions très vite devenus bons amis, et, quand le temps avait vraiment commencé à se dégrader, je lui avais proposé de venir s'abriter dans mon garage pendant que je bricolais. Après une hésitation de courte durée, elle avait finit par accepter, et il se passait désormais rarement une journée sans que nous nous retrouvions chez moi, elle, affalée dans le vieux sofa de récup avec son carnet, et moi, couché sous une bagnole ou penché sur un scooter qu'un voisin m'avait donné à réparer. Une bonne vieille playlist de hardrock en guise de fond sonore, du coca pour moi et de l'Earl Grey pour elle, que pouvions-nous demander de mieux ?

Quill, qui se sentait très seul depuis la désertion d'Embry, s'était montré très jaloux de notre relation au départ, mais personne ne pouvait résister au charme d'Anna, et il nous avait vite rejoints, amenant parfois des bières que nous buvions en douce sous le regard désapprobateur de cette dernière, qui ne sirotait jamais rien d'autre que du thé. En plus des illustres morceaux des grands groupes américains, le silence était souvent brisé par les joutes verbales sans merci auxquelles se livraient mes deux amis, qui s'étaient très vite entendus comme larrons en foire.

Même si j'adorais Quill, le temps passé avec Anna, qui était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie, était précieux pour moi, car c'était le seul moment où je pouvais parler de Bella librement. Aucun jugement, aucune moquerie. Nah' était toujours extrêmement patiente, et très à l'écoute. Elle faisait également preuve d'une honnêteté brute souvent douloureuse, mais c'était l'une des qualités que j'appréciais le plus chez elle : elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot, n'enrobait ses propos que d'une fine couche de sucre uniquement quand c'était nécessaire et surtout, elle disait franchement ce qu'elle estimait de son devoir de me dire, que ça me plaise ou non. Elle faisait partie de ces rares, véritables amis, de ceux qui te jetent tes défauts et tes conneries à la figure mais n'hésitent jamais à dire tout le bien qu'ils pensent de toi même quand tu n'es pas là.

Même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Bella, elle ne la critiquait jamais et me donnait de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Elle avait même accepté de faire passer plusieurs de mes messages, et m'écoutait en parler pendant des heures sans sourciller : comment j'en étais tombé follement ''amoureux'' lorsque nous étions enfants, comment cet amour s'était ravivé lorsque nous nous étions revus l'an dernier et n'avait cessé de brûler depuis, mon agacement envers Edward, qui me l'avait volée et ne l'avait pas traitée à sa juste valeur, mon inquiétude constante qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle réponde à mes messages mais ne propose jamais de me voir...

Plus le temps passait, cependant, plus elle se faisait critique.

"Arrête de te torturer comme ça, Jake," m'avait-elle dit un jour où je m'étais montré vraiment trop insistant. "Moi, je pense qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Elle n'est resté avec toi qu'au tout début, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Mais dès qu'il y a eu l'autre bellâtre, elle t'a laissé tomber !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Nah', et tu le sais !" avais-je grondé.

"Ah oui ? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous vus ? Combien de fois t'a-t-elle appelé, est-elle venu te voir ?"

"Plein de fois !" avais-je répliqué, piqué au vif. Elle m'avait fixé sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes, puis avait haussé un sourcil sceptique et avait attendu que je réponde. D'accord, il m'avait fallu chercher, mais il y avait eu plein d'occasions !

"Quand on s'est vus à La Push l'an dernier, elle est restée avec moi plutôt qu'avec ses amis, déjà. Ensuite, il y a eu le bal de promo. Et elle répond de nouveau à mes messages depuis deux semaines !"

Anna avait soupiré, avant de répondre d'une voix terriblement calme :

"C'est parce que presque tous ses amis étaient en train de surfer, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, honnêtement, que crois-tu qu'elle aurait fait si Edward était venu à la plage ? Quant au bal de promo, c'est ton père qui t'y a envoyé pour que tu lui demande de rompre avec son petit-ami -ce qui, en passant, était vraiment bizarre. Est-ce qu'elle t'a écouté ? Non. Dès qu'elle a pu, elle l'a rejoint au bal de promo, sans même prendre le temps de discuter avec toi alors que vous ne vous étiez pas vus depuis près de six mois, juste parce que son mec avait hâte d'aller danser. Non Jake," m'interrompit-elle. "Tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tout ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas pour te convaincre de ne pas l'aimer, ou de cesser d'être ami avec elle, loin de moi cette idée. Je t'adore Jake, tu le sais. Je veux juste que tu te poses les bonnes questions, que tu évites de la mettre sur un piédestal. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, c'est tout. Tu me connais, je dis ce que je pense, sans embages, mais je te laisse te débrouiller avec les informations que tu as. Je ne te juge pas, je ne t'empêche pas de faire quoi que ce soit."

C'était notre première dispute. Je n'avais pas répondu, et j'étais parti prendre l'air, furieux. Quand j'étais revenu, elle était en train de rigoler avec Quill, et la soirée s'était terminée sur une très bonne note. C'était un point que nous avions en commun, Nah' et moi : nous étions cash et avions le sang chaud, mais nous n'étions pas rancuniers pour un sou.

Hasard ou destin, le lendemain, Bella sonnait à la porte de chez moi pour m'offrir de réparer deux carcasses de motos délabrées pour que nous puissions aller faire des balades avec. Rien que tous les deux.

Chapitre 5 : Du paradis à l'enfer

Jacob pov

Anna n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que Bella n'allait pas bien. Il m'avait été difficile de la reconnaître, au début. Son visage déjà maigre était devenu squelettique, les cernes qu'elle semblait toujours avoir s'étaient creusées au point que ses yeux jaunâtres et injectés de sang donnaient l'impression de sortir de leurs orbites et elle était désormais si décharnée que je me demandais constamment comment elle se débrouillait pour arriver à tenir debout.

Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa Chevrolet -doucement et avec beaucoup de mal- elle m'avait souri, et ce sourire avait, pendant quelques secondes, effacé toute sa peine, toute sa souffrance. Lorsqu'elle me regardait, pensive, en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure ou me souriait ainsi, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de l'univers.

L'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée pour passer davantage de temps avec moi était qu'elle était soudainement devenue fan de sports extrêmes et qu'elle avait besoin d'un mécano discret pour retaper deux vieilles bécanes dévorées par la rouille afin d'aller faire des balades sur les nombreuses routes serpentant interminablement dans la forêt. Enfin quelque chose que je pouvais partager avec elle ! Je n'avais rien dit le jour où elle me les avait amenées, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Cela faisait donc un mois que Bells se rendait tous les jours à la réserve. Nous commencions toujours par faire nos devoirs ensemble dans le salon, histoire que mon père nous voie et nous laisse tranquille par la suite, lorsque nous nous glissions dans le garage pour bosser sur les bécanes -sans musique, bien sûr, car Bells détestait ça. J'adorais la musique, mais la présence de Bella valait tous les sacrifices.

Même rayer Anna de ta vie ? me demanda immédiatement cette petite voix vicieuse dans ma tête. Je laissai échapper un soupir pesant que Bella, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était revenue dans ma vie et m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait passer du temps seule à seul, je lui avais consacré absolument tout mon temps libre, au détriment de tout le reste. Si mon père, Quill et Embry s'en étaient accomodés et voyaient ça comme un mal nécessaire et l'occasion de me charrier gentiment de temps à autre, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Anna, qui, si elle était heureuse pour moi, m'avait également fait comprendre qu'en laissant tomber mes amis et en négligeant mes centres d'intérêts, je faisais une énorme erreur.

Une erreur qu'elle me laissait faire, cependant. C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle : son honnêteté. Que cela plaise à la personne d'en face ou non, que cette dernière soit prête à accepter la vérité ou non, qu'elle ait envie d'entendre ce qu'Anna avait à dire ou non importait peu : Anna lui dirait ses quatre vérités en face. Elle faisait toujours ça brutalement, une énorme baffe -virtuelle- dans la figure et, une fois l'abcès crevé, redevenait cette amie en or, adorable, patiente, drôle, énergique et un peu folle avec qui il faisait vraiment bon de traîner. Elle semblait considérer qu'une fois son avertissement délivré, il n'était plus de son devoir de s'occuper de la personne et de vérifier que celle-ci avait pris ses remarques en compte. Malgré sa gentillesse démentielle et son air faussement docile, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ne rampait après personne.

C'est pour cela que, lors de notre dernière dispute, elle m'avait fait comprendre que je lui manquais et que l'ignorer comme je le faisais la blessait. Elle s'était emportée en essayant de me mettre en garde contre Bella puis était partie en claquant la porte et en hurlant ''Va te faire foutre, Jacob Black !". Je la connaissais désormais suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela voulait dire qu'elle continuerait à faire sa vie de son côté jusqu'à ce que je la rappelle pour m'excuser. Je savais aussi qu'elle comprenait ce que je vivais et que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

Je sentis la main de fer de la culpabilité me serrer le coeur. C'est vrai que j'abusais...mais en même temps, que ne donnerais-je pas pour être avec Bella ?

Anna m'avait averti qu'elle se servait de moi, et qu'elle n'était avec moi que parce qu'Edward l'avait quitté et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.  
"C'est faux," avais-je rétorqué, "Bells a des tas d'amis, je les ai rencontrés l'an dernier ! Et puis, tout le monde l'adore au lycée !"

Ma meilleure amie avait alors soupiré et était restée silencieuse un moment, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots.

"Ce n'est pas...exactement comme ça que ça se passe," avait-elle fini par lâcher avec prudence.

"Comment ça ?"

"Peu après le départ d'Edward, elle s'est complètement coupée du monde...et c'est là que les langues ont commencé à se délier. Ces ''amis'' dont tu parles... personnellement, ce n'est pas sous cette dénomination que je les désignerais. Mike et Eric voulaient absolument une copine et la plupart des autres filles les avaient déjà refoulés plusieurs fois. Jessica la trouvait très conne mais la tolérait parce qu'elle adore parler et que c'était la seule suffisamment polie pour ne pas oser l'envoyer promener. La majorité n'a jamais fait l'effort d'aller lui parler parce qu'ils pensent tous que c'est une looseuse, et ceux avec qui elle a essayé de faire connaissance sont du même avis. La seule personne qui ne pense aucun mal d'elle, c'est Angela. Cette fille, c'est la gentillesse incarnée. Elle lui tenait compagnie pour ne pas qu'elle se sente rejetée au départ, mais comme elles n'ont aucun point commun, l'entreprise s'est révélée plutôt difficile. Alors au bout d'un moment, elle a laissé tomber."

"Waow...elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça... Et toi, tu te situes où, dans le tas ?" avais-je demandé, sachant qu'elle ne mentait jamais lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe.

"Dans la case "trop gentille". Pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment pitié d'elle. Cette fille est malheureuse comme les pierres et elle se déteste tellement que, pour quelqu'un d'un peu sensible à ce que les autres dégagent comme moi, c'est très difficile de rester près d'elle. Il est évident qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sous un climat pareil. Je suis triste pour elle, parce qu'elle n'a pas de vie, pas de centres d'intérêt, pas de passions, aucune curiosité... alors elle essaie de s'accrocher comme elle peut, mais ça repousse les gens parce qu'inconsciemment, ils le sentent. Et honnêtement, il n'y a rien qui repousse davantage que quelqu'un en manque d'affection et d'attention, qui a un besoin vicéral d'être constamment accompagné. Tu me connais, j'adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je suis très sociable et ouverte au dialogue mais...je ne supporterais pas d'avoir quelqu'un qui me textote constamment, me suit partout et s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire il y a deux mois, d'un coup, alors qu'elle m'ignorait depuis le début. J'ai du y mettre le hola il y a un mois, parce qu'elle ne me laissait plus respirer. Réfléchis, Jake. Quand a-t-elle reprit contact avec toi et pourquoi ?"

"Il y a...un mois," admis-je, de mauvaise grâce. "Parce que je lui manquais et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un...avec qui partager sa passion pour les motos."

"Il y a un mois. Juste après que la dernière personne habitant à Forks, c'est-à-dire moi, l'ait envoyée promener. Au moment exact où elle n'a plus eu le choix qu'entre rester face à face avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas supporter, c'est-à-dire elle-même, ou, excuse-moi mais c'est la vérité, trouver une pâle copie d'Edward pour combler le vide affectif insupportable qu'il a laissé et tenter de l'oublier. Tu sais qu'elle se fiche de toi Jacob. Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais si elle t'aimait vraiment, ou même si elle ne se contentait que de t'apprécier pour ce que tu es vraiment, vous ne vous seriez pas vu trois fois en plus d'un an et demi, dont une par hasard !"

"Tu vas trop loin Anna !" grondai-je

"Non, Jake, c'est toi qui va trop loin ! Tu refuses de regarder la vérité en face, tu te laisse manipuler, tu le laisses utiliser par cette fille, et en plus tu dis merci ! Tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! La raison pour laquelle elle vient te voir tous les jours, c'est que personne ne veut d'elle ailleurs. Elle aime être à tes côtés parce que tu la valorise, tu la fais se sentir belle et désirée alors qu'elle se déteste. Elle a besoin de l'approbation et de l'admiration de quelqu'un. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'aime, peu importe qui, parce que c'est quelque chose dont elle a un besoin vicéral et qu'elle ne peut pas faire elle-même. Le pire, c'est qu'elle sait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, qu'elle en joue, et que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Si c'est ça que tu veux, si c'est de cette façon que tu veux ''être aimé", si c'est pour ça que tu es prêt à te renier toi-même et à abandonner tous tes amis, très bien ! Mais ce sera sans moi ! Si tu n'as pas de temps à me consacrer, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois la seule à faire des efforts donc va te faire foutre, Jacob Black !"

Elle était partie en claquant la porte, tremblant tellement de fureur qu'elle avait eu du mal à garder une démarche normale. La petite voix vicieuse dans ma tête avait voulu que je lui coure après et que je m'excuse. Que je lui promette qu'on allait passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme avant. La petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'elle avait raison et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me mordrais les doigts en repensant à ces avertissements que j'avais décidé d'ignorer. J'étais resté un moment à fixer la porte, confus, partagé. Puis j'étais allé me coucher, le coeur léger. Après tout, Bella venait le lendemain.

"Jacob ? Hé, Jacob ! Je te parle !" siffla une voix agacée.

"Mmmh ? Oh, pardon, tu disais Bells ?" demandais-je distraitement.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme pizza aujourd'hui ?"

"Curry s'il-te-plaît."

"Encore ? Fais gaffe, tu vas devenir indien à force," gloussa-t-elle faiblement avant de reprendre sa conversation au téléphone. Cette blague vraiment pas drôle me laissa perplexe durant quelques minutes. Comme j'étais incapable de trouver une bonne répartie, cependant, je feignis de n'avoir rien entendu.

Et voilà, le moment fatidique était arrivé. J'avais tout fait pour laisser traîner les réparations des bécanes afin d'avoir une excuse pour la voir le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant qu'elles étaient remises à neuf, qu'allait-il se passer ? Bells était-elle sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de partir en balade tous les deux ? Ou n'était-elle avec moi, comme Anna me l'avait fait remarquer, que le temps de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Je mourais d'envie de le lui demander, mais, en même temps, j'avais peur de sa réponse. Elle mit fin à mon dilemne, naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte:

"Hey Jake, prêt à enfourcher le monstre pour un premier test ?" me demanda-t-elle en m'accordant un de ses rares sourires. Tout était tellement facile avec elle à mes côtés...

"Pas ce soir Bells, entre le brouillard et la nuit ça serait dangereux...et on ne pourrait pas en profiter. Il vaut mieux attendre demain, surtout que mon père et le tien sont censés aller à la pêche, donc on sera plus tranquilles..."

Elle me lança un long regard...sceptique, à défaut d'autre mot, avant de marmonner d'une voix traînante:

"Trouillard... Comment veux-tu être le plus âgé de nous deux si tu ne sais même pas vivre correctement ? A quoi te servent tous ces muscles si tu te sauves au moindre signe de danger ?"

Cette blague, bien que faite sur le ton enjoué, comportait cependant une part de vérité et savoir qu'elle pensait cela de moi me blessa bien plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître:

"J'ai réparé ces deux bécanes, et je sais même m'en servir, ce qui fait bien de moi le plus âgé. Et puis je ne m'enfuie pas, mademoiselle Swan, je recule pour mieux sauter, je repousse le moment fatidique pour mieux en profiter ! Y a-t-il une meilleure façon de vivre et de croquer la vie à pleine dents ?"

"Mmmmh, j'imagine que tu as raison," avait-elle concédé de mauvaise grâce, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de bouder toute la soirée.

"Bien sûr," avais-je répondu, surexcité à l'idée de tout ce qui nous attendait encore.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir, naturellement, que je me trompais. Le lendemain, lorsque nous avions enfourchés nos destriers de métal pour la première fois, Bella s'était montrée encore plus enthousiaste que moi et n'avait pas hésité à remonter immédiatement dessus après sa première chute afin de ne pas faire un blocage suite à ce premier échec.

C'est du moins ce que j'avais cru. Lorsqu'elle était tombée une deuxième fois et rentrée en collision avec un rocher, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'évaluer les dégâts avant de se relever, prête à réessayer. J'avais alors admiré son courage et sa tenacité, des qualités qu'elle semblait avoir bien cachées jusqu'alors. Mais une fois encore, j'étais dans l'erreur. Les fois suivantes, j'avais essayé de me montrer plus prudent et je lui avais même amené de vieilles protections empruntées à Ayla, la cousine de Quill, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé de les mettre. Il m'avait fallu près de trois semaines, durant lesquelles elle aurait pu se tuer des centaines de fois, avant de comprendre. Bella n'avait développé absolument aucune passion pour les sports extrêmes. Les motos n'étaient pas une excuse pour passer davantage de temps avec moi.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait toujours, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de se faire peur et de se faire mal. Et de préférence le plus de mal possible. Lorsque j'avais compris cela, j'avais essayé de lui proposer d'autres activités, toutes dépourvues de danger. Elle les avait toutes refusées. J'avais essayé de la raisonner, essayé de la faire s'ouvrir à moi, mais chaque tentative la rendait plus distante et plus méfiante. Comme je craignais qu'elle ne se fasse mal en faisant de la moto seule ou en trouvant d'autres occupations tout aussi périlleuses, j'avais cédé et nous continuions à faire de la moto ensemble. Cette promesse de paradis s'était transformé en enfer et j'en étais venu à redouter nos rendez-vous, me demandant à chaque fois si cette fois-ci serait sa dernière... Mais je ne voulais pas la dénoncer à Charlie. Je savais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait pas et j'avais si peur de la perdre... Je voulais en parler à Anna, lui demander conseil, mais je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, et je savais qu'elle aurait raison, ce qui m'agacerait inévitablement.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle me faisait endurer, cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chérir les moments que nous passions ensemble car ils nous permettaient malgré tout de nous rapprocher, et notre complicité grandissante était ce à quoi je tenais désormais le plus. Et puis, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de ses pulsions de mort, notre amitié lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait repris suffisamment de poids pour être qualifiée de maigre, les cernes noires sous ses yeux avaient presque disparues, elle commençait à reprendre une vie normale et parfois, seulement parfois, l'ombre de son sourire éclatant venait illuminer ses traits fatigués par tant d'épreuves. Je savais que je lui plaisais et je savais qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs dit plusieurs fois que j'étais son soleil, son oxygène. La fois où elle s'était cognée la tête contre le rocher en tombant de moto, elle m'avait même avoué me trouver très beau. L'ombre de l'autre se tenait toujours entre nous, mais j'étais certain qu'avec le temps, elle s'estomperait et que je parviendrais à pousser Bella à reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Pas tout de suite, car je savais qu'elle n'en était pas encore capable, mais quand le temps serait venu...

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance

James pov

Être un fantôme est à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver lorsque vous mourez : il est en effet possible d'apparaître où et quand on veut et d'observer les vivants tout notre saoûl sans qu'ils aient conscience de notre présence -sans compter qu'aucune barrière physique ne peut nous arrêter. D'un autre côté, on ne ressent plus aucune émotion et on ne se souvient que de ce qui nous empêche de nous dissoudre dans l'oubli et la paix éternelle. Dans mon cas, c'était le fait d'avoir laissé mon âme soeur, Victoria, errer seule et sans but, le coeur déchiré, sur terre, condamnée à exister sans vivre, tourmentée à jamais par ma disparition.

En mourant, j'avais également laissé Anna, ma soeur adoptive, sans protection. J'étais, depuis que sa famille biologique s'était faite massacrer par un autre chasseur -que je haïssais et à qui j'avais offert, magnanime, une mort rapide- sa seule famille et le seul mentor qu'elle ait jamais eu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'étais pris d'affection pour cette humaine. Sans doute parce que, justement, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Humaine. Je n'avais pas immédiatement senti son pouvoir. Car elle possédait un pouvoir immense, délicieux...et mortel. Lorsque j'étais arrivé et que je l'avais vue, baignant dans le sang de ses frères et soeurs, les yeux exhorbités, sous le choc, son cerveau refusant d'assembler les diverses informations que ses sens avaient collectées pour la protéger, j'avais eu envie d'écraser son cou fragile de mes mains puissantes et d'extraire la vie de ses veines gorgée après gorgée, jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte. Cela faisait très longtemps que la Soif ne m'avait plus étreint avec tant de violence, enflammant ma gorge et dévorant mon esprit telle une flamme infernale. Pourtant, au milieu des pulsions et de la confusion, mon instinct avait parlé, clair, calme, intraitable. Cette fille et moi étions destinés à nous rencontrer. J'ignorais pour quelle raison, mais mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trompé et sa voix était la seule à laquelle je ne désobéissais jamais. C'est pourquoi je l'avais épargnée.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que son pouvoir ne me heurte de plein fouet et ne me jette à terre, tremblant, pantelant, extatique, comme un ex-drogué venant de renoncer à sa sobriété. C'est par la voix des morts qu'il s'exprimait, et il envoûtait le cadavre animé que j'étais. C'est Victoria, toujours si intelligente, si intuitive, qui nous avait révélé la raison de notre rencontre : nous avions chacun quelque chose de très précieux à apporter à l'autre. Anna était une ritualiste : elle pouvait contrôler les morts, leur donner plus ou moins de pouvoir, les rendre invincibles ou les affaiblir, complètement maîtriser leur soif de sang ou la décupler et la rendre intarissable... mais elle ne savait pas le faire car elle était bien trop jeune pour arriver à le maîtriser. Quant à moi, j'étais un focus : mon immense capacité de concentration faisait de moi un excellent chasseur, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une fraction de mon talent. Ce en quoi consistait réellement ce dernier était de repérer toute source de magie ou d'énergie, d'en analyser la nature et le fonctionnement pour pouvoir le canaliser et à terme, l'amplifier. J'étais donc naturellement devenu son mentor. Toutes ces années, je l'avais aidée à se concentrer, à ressentir son pouvoir et ses effets, à le chevaucher, et à en contrôler les influences les plus subtiles. En échange, elle nous avait rendus plus puissants et nous avait libérés des chaînes de la Soif, Victoria et moi. Cet incroyable cadeau nous avait permis de tuer non par nécessité, mais par plaisir et pour le sport. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose que nous ne lui avions jamais dit, par respect pour ses croyances et ses valeurs humaines. Elle se doutait bien que nous devions chasser, mais ne demandait pas et nous ne nous en vantions pas.

Au fil des années, je m'étais pris d'affection pour elle au point de la considérer comme ma petite soeur et de la traiter comme telle. Victoria avait eu plus de mal, mais avait fini par l'accepter, sans jamais complètement cesser de la craindre et de s'en méfier -mais après tout, c'est sa paranoia qui l'avait maintenue en vie si longtemps.

Seule ma mort et leur soif commune de vengeance avaient fini par les rapprocher. Je savais que tant qu'elles ne m'auraient pas vengé et que je ne les saurais pas aussi heureuses que possible et en sécurité, je ne pourrais pas reposer en paix. Qu'une humaine aussi pitoyable que le petit bout de viande malade protégé par le clan Cullen ait réussi à me tuer... si je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose, ce serait probablement une rage noire. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, cependant. La ruse et la ténacité de mon aimée conjuguées à l'intelligence et au pouvoir de ma soeur mettraient vite ces misérables spurius en pièces...

Chapitre 7 : Mensonges et jalousie

Bella pov

Je pensais qu'aller au cinéma avec des amis serait un agréable changement à une routine sombre et sans saveur. Je me trompais.

D'abord, tout le monde m'avait ignorée, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient tous trouvé des excuses. Je ne me souviens même pas de celle que m'avait servi Jessica, car elle parle tellement qu'il m'était difficile de me souvenir de tout ce qu'elle racontait. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle n'ait pas daigné venir, étant donner qu'elle adorait s'écouter parler. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'une séance de cinéma n'est pas la sortie idéale pour noyer son auditoire sous un flot de paroles creuses.

Angela, quant à elle, était malade, mais, ce ne pouvait pas être si grave et elle aurait vraiment pu faire un effort. Elle avait la mononucléose, m'avait dit Eric au téléphone, aussi ne pouvait-il pas venir car il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. C'est sans doute celui qui m'avait le plus déçu : franchement, quelle excuse en carton ! Angela était une grande fille parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, j'en étais sûre. Ok, ok, je comprenais qu'Eric veuille prendre soin d'elle par amour.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, de jour comme de nuit. Le stéréotype même de la fille qui oublie ses amies dès qu'elle est en couple et qui ne revient vers elles que quand elle s'est fait larguer. Cela me peinait de penser ça d'elle, mais cela faisait paraître Angela faible et sans caractère.

Le seul à avoir bondi sur l'occasion, comme par hasard, était Mike. Depuis que... non, je ne devais pas y penser. Disons juste que Mike, ce bon vieux Mike, toujours fidèle au poste, tel un bon vieux saint bernard, était devenu incroyablement collant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter alors que je venais de demander aux autres si une sortie cinéma les tentait sous son nez. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui avais donc proposé, sans grand entrain, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il n'avait pas compris.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Jake, mon soleil vivant, le centre de mon univers sombre et chaotique. Je savais qu'il avait ce repas de famille très important ce soir-là, mais je suis avais quand même demandé, juste au cas où. Je lui avais non seulement offert de lui prendre un ticket (car le film que nous comptions voir était interdit aux mineurs) mais aussi de lui offrir la place et le pop-corn. Il avait beaucoup hésité et avait raccroché pour aller négocier avec son père pendant que j'attendais son appel, seule dans ma chambre, priant pour qu'il vienne. Son père l'avait laissé venir, mais de mauvaise grâce.

C'est une des qualités que j'appréciais le plus chez Jake, sa gentillesse. Peu importe ses plans ou ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si j'avais besoin de lui, il était toujours là pour moi. Savoir qu'il répondrait toujours au téléphone, aurait toujours un moment pour m'accueillir chez lui si j'avais besoin de le voir, savoir qu'il était prêt à passer à n'importe quelle heure si j'avais besoin de lui... tout cela était tellement rassurant. Jacob était mon soleil, le baume sans qui mes plaies saignaient. Il me maintenait en vie, chassait la douleur et la tristesse.

Alors, pourquoi cette soirée s'était-elle mal passée ? Je veux dire, à part le fait que Jake ait presque démoli Mike dans un accès de jalousie infondé ?

Parce que Jacob m'aimait. Parce qu'il essayait sans cesse de me prendre la main ou de me faire un câlin. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, ses yeux trahissaient cet amour, ce qui me gênait incroyablement. Une fois encore, il avait essayé de prendre ma main. Je savais qu'il voulait plus. Je savais qu'il voulait que cela signifie plus pour moi que juste un contact purement amical. C'est pourquoi j'avais retiré ma main, gênée.

Cet idiot allait tout gâcher. J'avais besoin de lui. Evidemment, il avait immédiatement protesté. Il m'avait fallu affronter son regard blessé de petit garçon rejeté et faire face à sa colère. Je m'étais tue, gênée, et avais attendu qu'il finisse. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et voulait toujours plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce que j'étais en mesure de lui donner ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de couper tout contact avec lui pour le laisser m'oublier. Il méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien qui lui rendrait cet amour immense qu'il avait à donner. Oui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'étais pas bien pour Jacob. Il m'avait brisée. Je ne serais plus jamais capable d'aimer. Sans lui, ma vie était finie. J'aurais du laisser Jake partir, le libérer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop besoin de lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme ça avec ce pauvre Mike. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et ne le serions jamais. Son accès de jalousie était donc complètement déplacé.

Je poussai un long soupir et allumai la lumière jaunâtre de la cuisine. Je me penchai et tirai d'un coup sec sur la vieille poignée du placard de la cuisine. Il faudrait que je demande à Charlie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais d'abord, son repas. J'avais prévu quelque chose de simple : pâte et oeufs brouillés. Sans perdre un instant, je me mis au travail. J'étais plutôt bonne cuisinière, mais cette fois-ci, je réussis à faire cramer les pâtes de Charlie. J'étais tellement préoccupée par Jacob, qu'elles m'étaient complètement sorties de la tête ! La casserolle était foutue. J'aurais du m'en inquiéter, mais je pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jacob.

Il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Toujours. Et j'avais été suffisamment stupide pour le croire. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu à mes textos, le lendemain, je m'étais inquiétée et j'avais appelée chez lui. J'étais tombée sur Billy, qui m'avait dit que Jacob ne pourrait pas passer me voir car il avait lui aussi attrapé la mononucléose. Le médecin l'avait interdit de sortie le temps qu'il guérisse car il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Je ne pouvais pas venir le voir, mais Billy n'avait rien dit au sujet des conversations téléphoniques.

Je l'avais donc appelé tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour pendant une semaine, sans jamais réussir à lui parler ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Le temps paraissait incroyablement long sans Jake. Certes, il était trop faible pour marcher ou même recevoir une visite, mais il pouvait bien répondre au téléphone, non ? Je m'inquiétais terriblement pour lui. J'avais besoin de le voir. M'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Je décidai de prendre mon mal en patience. Le trou béant au niveau de ma poitrine recommençait à me faire mal, cependant, et mes cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Dès le lendemain, j'avais appelé Angela. Mais elle était partie au Texas, chez la grand-mère d'Eric, pour les vacances. Je l'avais rappelée plusieurs fois pour discuter, mais elle n'avait jamais le temps de me parler.

Depuis qu'elle et Eric s'étaient mis ensemble, ils semblaient avoir renoncé à toute vie sociale. Le cliché même du couple guimauve qui se satisfait de la présence de son âme-soeur et n'a besoin de personne d'autre, en somme. Je n'avais pas eu plus de chance lorsque les cours avaient repris. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jake. J'avais donc décidé, à regret, d'inviter Jessica à faire...peu importe, ce qu'elle voudrait du moment qu'elle n'exigeait pas que je participe trop à la conversation. Mais cette dernière trouvait toujours une excuse, et avait carrément fini par m'ignorer au bout de trois jours.

Je commençai à être sérieusement à cours d'options... Tellement, en fait, que j'avais fini par appeler Anna pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'on passe du temps ensemble. J'aurais préféré lui demander ça à la cantine, ou au pire entre deux cours, mais elle n'était jamais seule. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas passionnante au point que tout le monde soit constamment en train de lui parler...si ?

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella," m'avait-elle dit au combiné, "mais entre les cours de soutien de français que je donne à quelques uns de nos camarades, mes amis, mon travail et le lycée..."

"Depuis quand tu travailles?" avais-je demandé, hébétée.

" Je suis assistante de français à La Push depuis octobre dernier," avait-elle répondu, comme si c'était évident. "L'étudiante qui devait remplir ce poste a dû retourner en France et ils ne trouvaient personne d'autre pour la remplacer. Quand Jake me l'a dit, je suis tout de suite allée postuler, et ils m'ont pris ! J'étais tellement heureuse !"

Rien que de l'entendre me donnait la nausée. Toujours tellement excitée, tellement positive. Et puis, "Jake", vraiment ? Elle n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour lui donner un surnom affectueux ! J'avais envie de lui demander des nouvelles de Jacob, mais si je ne savais rien, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait rien me dire que je ne sache pas déjà. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs probablement même pas que Jacob était malade. A moins que... J'hésitai trop longtemps à lui poser la question et elle raccrocha après une formule de politesse. Et zut !

Une interminable semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais appelé Anna. Une interminable semaine, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. J'appelais deux fois par jour maintenant, mais je n'obtenais presque jamais de réponse et quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours Billy. Il me répondait toujours la même chose. De ne pas m'inquiéter, que Jacob était toujours malade mais que son état s'améliorait. Il trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas me le passer : "Jacob est chez le médecin." "Non, pas maintenant, il dort." A croire que Billy voulait se débarasser de moi... Mais non, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il savait combien je tenais à Jacob. Charlie lui avait dit à quel point il était important pour moi. Jake devait donc vraiment être très malade, et cela commençait à m'inquiéter.

Quant aux autres... je n'avais essayé de les rappeler qu'une seule fois, et tous avaient visiblement mieux à faire que me parler... Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? me demandai-je sombrement en versant le riz trop cuit dans la passoire.

Parce que tu n'es qu'une adolescente égocentrique sans aucun caractère qui se fait marcher dessus par tout le monde peut-être ? Passer son temps à pleurnicher parce que la vie est trop dure et que tu es la seule à avoir des problèmes que les autres ne peuvent comprendre n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis, grande bécasse ! répondit une voix qui m'était vaguement familière d'un ton railleur.

Je hurlai et sursautai si violemment que la moitié du riz vint s'écraser sur mes pieds. La sensation de quelque chose de chaud et humide atterissant sur mes pieds me surprit et je hurlai de plus belle. Je fis volte-face pour voir si quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi et heurtai la cafetière trônant sur le plan de travail. Je glissai sur du riz spongieux en essayant de la rattraper et tentai de me rattraper mais manquai la table en bois de peu. La cafetière explosa en entrant en contact avec les carreaux blancs de la cuisine dans un grand fracas. Incapable de ralentir ma chute, je m'écrasais dans les morceaux de verre brisé. La douleur fut immédiate et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

La voix dans ma tête éclata de rire et...disparu.

Je deviens folle, c'est sûr, pensai-je en nettoyant mes coupures à l'eau du robinet. Je récurais ensuite le seul. Je me sentais plus stupide que jamais. Et en plus, j'avais gâché le repas, en plus de trop le faire cuire. Pauvre Charlie. Malgré mes efforts, je ne lui servais que des repas trop cuits, ces temps-ci. Jake occupait tant mon esprit, quand la douleur provoquée par le trou béant au niveau de ma poitrine ne le monopolisait pas, que cela me rendait encore plus distraite que d'habitude. Je me promis de l'inviter au restaurant bientôt, histoire de me racheter.

J'étais en train de mélanger le reste de riz trop cuit à de la sauce barbecue dans l'espoir de masquer son absence de goût lorsque je pris ma décision. Cette après-midi, j'irais à la réserve, et personne, personne ne m'empêcherait de voir Jacob, pas même son père.

Comme je m'y attendais, Billy avait essayé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand j'avais sonné, il n'avait pas répondu. J'avais du faire le tour de la maison et essayer de voir à travers les rideaux de chaque fenêtre avant de l'apercevoir dans le salon, et taper plusieurs fois contre les carreaux pour attirer son attention. Il m'avait ouvert, visiblement à contrecoeur, et m'avait annoncé d'une voix un peu agacée que Jacob était chez le médecin et qu'il ne savait pas quand celui-ci reviendrait. J'étais étonnée par la froideur de son accueil car nous nous étions toujours bien entendus. Il est vrai que j'appelais beaucoup, mais quand même... n'avais-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon ami ?

Décidant d'ignorer son attitude étrange, je le remerciai et fis semblant de partir. Mon plan était simple : me garer dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, bouquiner un peu, puis revenir discrètement dans la réserve pour surprendre Billy et avoir une chance d'apercevoir Jacob. Il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Je décidai donc de me garer près d'une petite crique un peu à l'écart de la plage de La Push, et d'attendre une ou deux heures avant de retenter ma chance.

Pour passer le temps, j'avais emporté avec moi mon vieil exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent. Contrairement à mes camarades incultes, je l'avais déjà lu des centaines de fois. Mais contrairement aux autres, c'était par plaisir, pas parce que nous allions l'étudier au prochain trimestre. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais tant de mal à m'entendre avec les autres, au lycée. La plupart n'étaient intéressés que par le sport, le shopping ou la téléréalité et je n'aimais pas les gens superficiels. Être obligée de les côtoyer sans cesse était une vraie torture.

J'aurais donc bien du m'entendre avec Anna, car, même si, pour une raison inconnue, cela m'embêtait de le reconnaître, c'était de loin la personne la plus intelligente et la plus cultivée que je connaisse. Certes, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à Forks. C'est le désavantage de vivre dans un trou paumé au milieu des bois : contrairement aux grandes villes, on croise toujours les mêmes personnes. Et malgré leur gentillesse, les habitants de Forks étaient loin d'être sophistiqués... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la difficile, pourtant...je n'aimais pas vraiment Anna, toujours en train de sourire comme une idiote, toujours en train d'essayer de trouver le côté positif de situations sans issues...

J'arrêtai de lire au bout de quarante-cinq minutes. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer suffisament pour apprécier toute la beauté de l'histoire. C'était un de mes livres préférés...avant. Maintenant, j'étais incapable de supporter la moindre histoire d'amour. Je fermai le livre et m'apprêtai à le remettre dans mon sac à dos lorsque j'aperçu un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Je me figeai instantannément et plissai les paupières pour mieux y voir. J'eus alors l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup de poing en plein ventre.

Anna, venait de surgir des bois en sprintant...suivie de très près par Jacob, uniquement vêtu d'un short de sport et de baskets. Je le regardai s'arrêter à sa hauteur en lui souriant, de ce large sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais trahie. Trompée. Jake m'avait menti... J'avais passé d'interminables semaines à tourner en rond sans lui, m'inquiétant pour sa santé et pendant ce temps... pendant ce temps, il faisait le fier en essayant d'impressionner cette idiote, à courir torse nu et en short en plein vent, sous la pluie et en plein mois de février par trois degrés... Je l'observai, dégoûtée, lui rendre son sourire lumineux en s'étirant, et remarquai qu'elle aussi était peu vêtue : un top à bretelle vert un peu trop grand et bien trop fin pour la saison et un mini-short de sport marron, rien d'autre. Tous deux avaient enlevé leurs baskets pour s'étirer, de la folie par un temps pareil. Etais-je la seule à mourir de froid dans ce foutu bled ?

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'heureux couple et ravalai plusieurs fois ma bile en les regardant s'étirer tout en plaisantant. Jacob avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il avait promis de ne jamais me blesser. Puis il m'avait coupée de sa vie. Menti. Ignorée. Et trahie.

Le simple fait de les regarder me donnait la nausée, mais ce qui suivit me rendit encore plus malade : ils se déhabillèrent lentement l'un à côté de l'autre, sans paraître gênés le moins du monde. Le regard en coin que jeta Jacob à Anna lorsque celle-ci retira son haut ne m'échappa pas et me fis grincer des dents. Une fois en sous-vêtements, tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'océan sans cesser de se taquiner et entrèrent dans l'eau gelée sans même grimacer. Je les observais faire des longueurs pendant un bon moment, partagée entre le désir d'aller confronter Jacob et celui de repartir pour aller m'enfouir sous les couvertures et ne jamais en ressortir. Avais-je donc si peu de valeur à ses yeux ? Comment pouvait-il m'oublier juste comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ?

Il l'avait bien fait, murmura une petite voix sournoise -pas la même que celle qui m'agressait parfois cette fois-ci - dans ma tête. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur en sentant son doigt invisible caresser les bords du trou béant se situant au niveau de ma poitrine. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse en haletant et appuyai mon front sur le volant pour empêcher mon corps de trop trembler. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, luttant contre l'abîme qui menaçait de m'envelopper de nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle arriva. La colère salvatrice.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais dès le début qu'il partirait et qu'il me laisserait. Parce qu'il était trop parfait, tout simplement. Il était la perfection incarnée, la beauté faite terrestre. J'avais eu l'immense chance d'être autorisée à l'aimer et à passer les plus beaux moments de mon existence avec lui. Puis il était reparti, comme une étoile filante, emportant tous mes rêves et tous mes désirs avec lui. Même s'il n'en avait pas voulu, mon âme était partie avec lui. J'étais morte à son départ, et il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide que l'océan avait trop balloté.

Mais Jacob, Jacob était différent. Jacob m'aimait. Je le savais. Il était aussi évident pour lui de respirer que de m'aimer. Cela se voyait immédiatement. Mon soleil avait toujours été là pour moi. Il m'avait fait une promesse. Il avait promis de toujours être là. Il m'avait promis d'attendre. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais me blesser. Il avait promis de ne jamais me quitter. Je n'en voyais aucune, mais il avait sûrement une très bonne excuse pour rompre cette promesse. Jacob m'aimait, et il était mon meilleur ami. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il laissait Anna lui tourner autour, ça ne durerait pas. Je savais qu'il finirait par revenir. Il ferait mieux de revenir en rampant d'ailleurs. J'en avais marre d'être celle qui court après tout le monde, cette fille pathétique qui supplie qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Puisqu'il m'y forçait, je n'allais pas être tendre. Je ne rappellerai plus Jacob. Je ne passerais plus le voir à la réserve. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. A lui de s'excuser. Il valait mieux pour lui que quand il revienne, il revienne en rampant. Oui, ce n'était pas à moi de lui courir après.

Le mois qui suivit fut le plus long et le plus atroce de toute ma vie. Au lycée tout d'abord, les choses ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangées : Eric et Angela se faisaient continuellement des papouilles sous mes yeux en gloussant stupidement, Jessica continuait de m'ignorer royalement et ne discutait qu'avec Mandy, quand elle n'était pas occupée à baver sur Mike. Certes, Mike m'accordait toujours son entière attention, ce qui me faisait un peu de compagnie dans ce monde où je ne semblait pas assez importante pour avoir l'honneur d'exister aux yeux de qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais il était si collant qu'une fois la conversation entamée, je n'arrivais jamais à m'en débarasser, et il était vraiment très lourd. Gentil, mais trop lourd. Tout était prétexte à me toucher, à s'assoir à côté de moi, et il semblait s'inquiéter continuellement de ma santé, ce qui était très irritant. S'il me demandait encore pourquoi je ne mangeais rien, j'allais finir par lui jeter mon assiette à la figure.

Quant à Anna, elle était si populaire qu'elle ne mangeait que de temps en temps à notre table et qu'il fallait presque prendre rendez-vous pour lui parler. J'étais obligée de la regarder papilloner de groupe en groupe toute la journée, saluer tout le monde dans les couloirs, et échanger des blagues avec tous les membres de l'équipe de football du lycée -dont certains membres semblaient la suivre partout sans que cette idiote ne se rende compte qu'ils ne se croisaient pas par hasard.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Jacob. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à ce que le téléphone sonne. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à entendre sa voix chaleureuse et pleine de promesses au combiné. Je vérifiais mon portable toutes les dix minutes, au cas où il m'aurait textoté sans que j'entende la sonnerie annonçant la réception d'un nouveau message. Je m'attendais même à le voir nonchalamment appuyé contre sa moto, m'attendant à la sortie du lycée comme il le faisait parfois avant.

J'adorais qu'il fasse ça. Il faisait vraiment bad boy, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, tout en muscles, avec son regard de braise et son sourire rayonnant. Les filles le regardaient avec envie, se retournaient sur lui et lui souriaient dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, mais son sourire solaire, si spécial, m'était réservé, et c'est moi qui repartait en moto avec lui. Ces moments me manquaient terriblement, songeai-je en marchant dans une flaque d'eau boueuse par inadvertance. Mon dieu, ce que Jake me manquait ! J'étais au bord des larmes, et le temps pourri n'arrangeait rien.

Sans Jacob, j'étais plus seule que jamais. La blessure s'était rouverte, et agrandie. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me faisait plus mal que jamais et s'il avait été réel, il saignerait constamment. Mes crises de panique avaient repris et elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que je soit obligée de sortir de la classe en haletant sous les regards lassés voire hostiles de mes camarades. Mes cauchemars, qui avaient presque disparus, avaient repris et empiré au point qu'il m'était désormais impossible de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit...lorsque j'arrivais à dormir. Je ne supportais plus d'être seule, même quelques minutes. Il importait peu que les gens me parlent, pourvu qu'il y ait des gens autour. Je n'avais jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. J'étais toujours la première à arriver au lycée et la dernière à en partir. Je ne comptais plus les heures supplémentaires que je faisais au magasin des parents de Mike, où je travaillais. Je ne partais que lorsqu'ils me mettaient (gentiment) dehors. Je rentrais ensuite directement à la maison préparer le repas de Charlie, et je restais avec lui dans le salon tous les soirs. La semaine, je tenais le coup. Mais le week-end... Je ne voulais pas priver Charlie de sa vie, car je sais qu'il aurait abandonné la pêche pour rester avec moi s'il avait su à quel point j'allais mal. Alors je lui mentais, je lui disais que je n'avais pas trop le moral, mais que j'allais inviter Jessica ou Angela à la maison. Il m'arrivait même d'essayer, parfois, mais la réponse était toujours la même : ''Oh, Bella, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me ferait plaisir mais …''. Et Jacob, Jacob qui ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles, qui ne revenait toujours pas...

C'était un dimanche déprimant comme il y en a beaucoup à Forks : pluvieux et venteux. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait des pâtes trop cuites. J'étais en train de mâchonner la bouillie informe et sans goût qui résultait de ma tentative de me faire à manger seule (Charlie commandait désormais des pizzas presque tous les jours) lorsque je craquai enfin. Je jetai mon repas sans le manger, attrapai mon parka et mes clés et sortis en claquant la porte.

J'allais confronter Jacob.

Chapitre 8 : Quand les monstres rôdent  
Jacob pov

Quand mon père m'avait annoncé que Bella avait cessé d'appelé, j'avais été à la fois déçu et soulagé. Déçu, parce que c'était ma meilleure amie, parce qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait sans me le dire, et parce qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait laissé tomber, qu'elle aurait juste fini par m'oublier. Soulagé, parce que si elle avait insisté, j'aurais été obligé de lui dire que notre amitié était finie, obligé de l'abandonner. Ordre de Sam.

J'étais devenu un lykaon. Notre rôle est de protéger les humains des vampires mais malheureusement, nous sommes de très dangereux protecteurs. La malédiction qui frappe notre tribu est un secret que peu connaissent, et il était évidemment hors de question de le révéler à une visage pâle. Sans compter que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à Bella par accident. Ou pire, de la tuer.

C'était arrivé à Sam, notre alpha. Il avait été le premier à se transformer, et personne n'avait vraiment pu l'aider. Deux mois après qu'il se soit transformé pour la première fois, il s'était disputé avec sa fiancée, Emily, pour une connerie, et il n'avait pas réussi à gérer sa colère. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose en mesure d'affecter le processus de transformation d'un lykaon : une émotion forte, les émotions négatives en particulier. La colère lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et Sam s'était transformé sans le faire exprès. Emily se tenait trop près lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle avait failli mourir et les médecins l'avaient sauvée de justesse, mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour son visage, que les griffes de Sam avaient lacéré. Emily était complètement défigurée, et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle l'avait pardonné. Complètement pardonné. La force de son amour était telle qu'il lui avait été impossible de lui en vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sam, lui, était incapable de faire de même, et ne le serait probablement jamais. Il lui avait fallu apprendre à vivre avec sa culpabilité, avec ce sentiment que quoi qu'il fasse pour compenser, ce ne serait jamais assez, qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer a dette qu'il avait désormais envers sa fiancée. Il était hors de question que je fasse subir cela à Bella et c'est pour cela que sa décision de ne plus me parler me soulageait, malgré la peine que cela m'avait causé. M'abandonner était la bonne décision.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné comme je l'avais cru. Elle était venue à la réserve un dimanche après-midi, croyant que Sam m'avait forcé à rejoindre son gang et l'avait confronté en lui disant de me laisser en paix. Elle avait même giflé Paul lorsque celui-ci s'était moqué d'elle et lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, révélant ainsi notre secret. J'avais du me transformer à mon tour pour la protéger. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, j'étais reconnaissant à Paul de s'être changé devant elle. Grâce à lui, je n'étais plus obligé de lui mentir ni de l'éviter. Bella avait étrangement bien réagi à la nouvelle. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée et nous avait immédiatement accepté pour ce que nous étions. Anna en revanche...

Malgré les efforts qu'elle s'efforçait de déployer pour le cacher, il était évident qu'elle détestait Anna. Sam l'avait amenée chez Emily, le quartier général de la meute, en attendant que Paul et moi réglions notre...désaccord. Anna s'y trouvait déjà et était en train d'aider Emily en cuisine.

Apparemment, dès que Bella avait aperçu Anna, son sourire et sa bonne humeur s'étaient immédiatement évaporés et après les avoir saluées plutôt sèchement, elle s'était enfermée dans un silence boudeur qu'elle n'avait brisé que pour répondre aux taquineries des membres de la meute d'un sourire forcé, ce qui les avait vite fait arrêter. La tension était palpable lorsque Paul et moi étions entrés dans le salon et le malaise si pesant qu'il nous sembla qu'une chape de plomb recouvrait le salon. Leah se tenait à l'écart, dans un coin reculé et mal éclairé, aussi loin que possible de Sam et Emily, et fixait ses pieds sans ciller, le visage dur et fermé, comme à son habitude. Sam, qui était appuyé contre le comptoir de bois séparant la petite cuisine rustique du salon, étreignait Emily, qui reposait contre lui, avec une douceur infinie et contemplait sombrement la scène. Emily, quant à elle, ne cessait de jeter des regards contrits tantôt à Bella, qui se tenait très droite sur sa chaise, un sourire visiblement forcé aux lèvres et faisant parfois semblant de picorer le muffin qu'on lui avait offert sans grande conviction, tantôt à Anna, qui murmurait joyeusement à voix basse au reste de la meute. Ces derniers, très gênés et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ignoraient Bells sans toutefois oser être eux-mêmes.

Dans l'ensemble, la scène ressemblait à une veillée funéraire. Je m'étais assis sur la seule chaise restante, celle se trouvant entre Anna et Bella et qui faisait apparemment office de no-man's-land tandis que Paul se vautrait sur les genoux de Quill et Embry qui se mirent à protester bruyamment et à le charrier. Notre entrée avait allégé l'atmosphère et les langues commencèrent petit à petit à se délier. Je fus extrêmement déçu et blessé, cependant, de contaster que Bella faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de dissimuler le fait qu'elle boudait et aurait sans doute préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'avec nous.

J'avais besoin de lui parler, en privé. Elle ne parut que trop heureuse d'accepter ma proposition d'aller faire un tour rien que tous les deux.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris..tu es un loup-garou", commença Bella lorsque nous atteignîmes la plage.

"J'ai bien vérifié et...je crois que oui," répondis-je, en tentant de la dérider, en vain.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne m'a jamais rappelée ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"Oui. Je n'avais pas le droit de te contacter. Sam me l'avait interdit. Aucun étranger à la tribu n'est censé connaître notre secret. En fait, les seules personnes dans la confidence sont les membres du conseil et ceux de la meute", me défendis-je.  
"Bien sûr. J'oubliais que tu t'es toujours empressé de faire tout ce que Sam ordonne", siffla-t-elle. Aouch.

"Bells... je suis vraiment désolé. Sam est l'alpha, le chef de meute. Quand il donne un ordre direct, il est absolument impossible d'y désobéir, même si on le veut..."

"Donc Sam a décrété qu'aucun étranger ne devait savoir et il t'a interdit de côtoyer tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la meute ou qui ne sont pas dans la confidence ?" poursuivit-elle plus calmement.

"Oui, c'est exactement ça," répondis-je, soulagé qu'elle comprenne.

"Et Anna, dans l'histoire?" demanda Bella en me fusillant du regard.

C'était prévisible, et pourtant, la question me prit au dépourvu. Je restai silencieux quelques minutes, essayant de trouver les mots, une façon de lui expliquer sans trop en dévoiler.

"Anna est...un peu l'exception à la règle", lâchai-je finalement, espérant que cela suffirait à tout expliquer sans toutefois trop y croire.

"Ah, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais du m'en douter", marmonna Bells en levant les yeux au ciel. "Anna est l'exception. Je suis ta meilleure amie, mais c'est à elle que tu dévoiles ton plus grand secret, le secret le mieux gardé de la tribu. Quoi de plus logique ?"

Jalouse. Mon dieu. Bella était jalouse d'Anna. Fût un temps, rien n'aurait su me rendre plus heureux que de voir Bella jalouse, de sentir qu'elle me voulait pour elle, et elle seule. Maintenant, je n'en étais plus si sûr...

"Je n'ai rien dévoilé à Anna. Elle le savait déjà."

"Comment ça ?"

"Anna a des...talents cachés. Et puis, elle était avec moi la première fois que je me suis transformé, en revenant du cinéma."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il ne m'appartient pas de de révéler ses secrets. Quant à la première fois où je me suis transformé...elle était restée plus tard que d'habitude à la salle de sport de la réserve. Elle fait de la musculation avec Emily, c'est comme ça qu'elles se sont connues. En rentrant, elle a aperçu ma moto dans un fossé un peu avant l'entrée de la réserve, alors elle s'est arrêtée pour voir ce qui se passait et elle m'a entendu. J'étais dans les fourrés, en pleine transformation. La première fois est toujours très lente et douloureuse. Sa meilleure amie était un lykaon aussi, et Anna a énormément appris à ses côtés. Elle savait à quoi elle avait affaire et elle m'a aidé. Quand j'ai repris forme humaine, elle m'a ramené chez moi et a tout expliqué à Sam et à mon père. Ses connaissances ont été d'une aide précieuse à la tribu. Sam l'a nommée amie de la meute."

"Je vois..."

Elle n'avait rien ajouté d'autre, mais je savais que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions et lui avoir confirmé que nous n'étions pas des tueurs, nous étions retournés chez Emily. J'étais heureux que Bells soit dans la confidence. Elle m'avait énormément manqué, et j'avais détesté devoir lui mentir.

Nous avions passé tout l'après-midi chez Emily, à manger et plaisanter, mais encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que Bella se forçait à sourire et à plaisanter avec tout le monde. Au cours de l'après-midi, alors que nous discutions tous les deux dans un coin, Anna m'avait surpris en train d'observer cette dernière à la dérobée, sourcils froncés. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir ce à quoi je pensais.

"Arrête de te faire du mal, Jake. Elle ne reste que parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre vers qui se tourner et rien d'autre à faire".

J'avais immédiatement commencé à protester à voix basse, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche qu'elle m'avait coupé, sans pitié :

"Elle n'a aucun passe-temps, aucune passion et ne fait pas de sport. Son père est à la pêche avec ton père et leurs potes. De plus, tu es le seul ami qui lui reste car plus personne ne lui parle au lycée, et peu tolèrent encore sa présence. Sans compter qu'il n'y a rien à faire à Forks. La seule alternative qui lui reste est de tourner en rond toute seule chez elle. Elle cherche un peu d'animation et de présence humaine, c'est tout. Regarde-là," soupira-t-elle avec impatience devant mon retard sceptique, "bras et jambes croisés, sourcils froncés, enfoncée dans sa chaise : pas besoin d'être un expert en langage corporel et en communication pour voir qu'elle préférerait clairement être ailleurs. Certes, elle sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, qui restent distants. Et puis, regarde comme les commissures de ses lèvres sont tendues : il est évident qu'elle se force."

J'aurais voulu lui répondre et défendre Bella, mais ne trouvais aucun contre-argument, aussi restai-je silencieux en attendant de trouver quelque chose. En vain. Plus le temps passait et plus il était évident que Bells ne restait avec nous que pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule. Je sentis mon coeur déjà blessé se serrer davantage. Anna avait-elle raison ? N'étais-je qu'une...distraction pour Bella, pour lui permettre d'oublier son ex ? Importait-il que ce soit moi, ou un autre aurait largement fait l'affaire ? Ne cherchait-elle qu'un remplaçant, quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier l'autre, la faire rire, la faire se sentir bien et aimée ? Ne m'utilisait-elle que pour soigner son égo blessé, ou représentais-je véritablement quelque chose à ses yeux ? J'aurais aimé dire que je ne doutais pas d'elle, de nous, mais ces derniers jours, me mentir à moi-même avait été de plus en plus difficile. Le doute me rongeait depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'avais réussi à l'étouffer...jusque-là.

Sam entra dans ma chambre à la volée, sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, qu'il arracha presque de ses gonds dans la foulée, mettant ainsi fin à mon monologue intérieur et manquant de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Si Sam, le plus ancien et le plus expérimenté des loups de la meute, se trouvait dans un tel état, c'est que quelque chose allait très mal.

"Jacob ! Va chercher Paul et Embry tout de suite ! Changez-vous et rejoignez-nous immédiatement ! Un buveur de sang rôde sur notre territoire. Les traces sont encore fraîches. Si on se dépêche, on va le coincer," aboya ce dernier avant de faire volte-face et de repartir en courant. Je m'exécutai sur-le-champ. Le contrarier dans un moment pareil aurait été très dangereux. Il dégageait une telle puissance qu'il m'avait été difficile de respirer en sa présence, sans compter que la tension, la colère et l'excitation précédant la chasse et le massacre de notre nouvelle proie tourbillonant furieusement autour de lui rendaient l'air suffocant, presque solide.

Fort heureusement, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à trouver le spurius, qui s'était arrêté dans une clairière et s'apprêtait à attaquer...Bella. Je sentis Sam hésiter quelques secondes, car si nous nous quittions le couvert des arbres, cette dernière nous verrait et ne manquerait pas de propager la nouvelle. Or, une telle information ferait forcément la une de tous les journaux et provoquerait une vague de panique qui conduirait certainement à de nombreux accidents : en effet, dans ce genre de cas, les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se hâter d'acheter des armes dans le but de se protéger tout en ayant la gachette facile, ce qui augmentait drastiquement le nombre d'homicides et de blessures involontaires. Nous existions pour protéger les humains des monstres cependant, aussi était-ce un risque que nous devions prendre.

Le vampire, un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années avec de longues dreadlocks, se figea dès qu'ils nous aperçut. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bella pâlir et l'entendis gémir de terreur. Nous nous apprêtions à bondir sur la sangsue lorsqu'une vague de pouvoir si puissante qu'elle en était presque palpable nous heurta de plein fouet. Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la clairière tandis que nous tentions tous d'en identifier la source, figés dans une posture de combat comme autant de statues surnaturelles.

Un craquement sec retentit dans le dos du vampire qui réussit à se retourner suffisamment pour voir l'immense tigre qui émergea des bois sans pour autant nous perdre de vue. Sa taille colossale ainsi que l'aura de puissance phénoménale qu'il dégageait indiquaient clairement que nous avions affaire à un lykaon alpha. Et pas n'importe lequel. Des frissons électriques couraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et ondulaient sur ma peau. Cette dernière, visiblement douée d'une vie propre, paraissait vouloir se désolidariser de mon corps et s'enfuir en rampant, une sensation extrêmement désagréable, bien qu'indolore. L'appel du tigre était presque irrésistible.

Ami ou ennemi ? La question flottait dans l'air, que la tension rendait lourd et étouffant. Nous nous observions tous avec méfiance, sans oser bouger de peur de provoquer un affrontement sans avoir pu identifier le danger le plus important auparavant. Les nerfs de la sangsue lâchèrent en premier. Il fit brusquement volte-face et s'enfuit en courant dans les bois. Le tigre, souple et étrangement silencieux pour sa corpulence, s'élança à sa poursuite avec grâce. L'incarnation même de la mort parée d'ivoire et de fourrure.

Son hostilité envers Laurent faisait de lui notre allié temporaire et nous nous élançâmes après lui en prenant soin de nous tenir à distance et d'adopter une attitude non-menaçante. Il était extraordinairement rapide et nous eûmes un mal fou à rester à sa hauteur. La course poursuite dura une trentaine de secondes, tout au plus. Le suceur de sang n'avait aucune chance face au félin qui l'attrapa facilement et le démembra avant même que nous ayions réussi à le rejoindre. Une fois cette tâche macabre accomplie, la tigresse, car nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, nous avait lancé un regard méfiant avant de s'évaporer dans les fourrés. Nous avions tenté de la traquer, mais elle n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, et son odeur embaumait la forêt, nous empêchant ainsi de la pister. Comment avions-nous fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'un autre lykaon chassait sur notre territoire ?

Même si elle ne nous avait pas attaqués cette fois-là, rien ne prouvait qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour la tribu, et cela inquiétait Sam, qui n'avait jamais rien rencontré de semblable. Car quelque chose clochait. Le félin était plus gros, plus rapide, et bien plus puissant qu'un lykaon, même un alpha. Sans compter qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens stratégique aigu puisqu'elle avait non seulement pris le temps de marquer suffisamment son territoire pour qu'il nous soit impossible de la retrouver en suivant son odeur et mais aussi apprit à se déplacer de manière à ne laisser aucune trace. Nous n'avions même pas retrouvé de poils coincés dans un buisson. Apparaître et disparaître à volonté était un talent dangereux pour un ennemi potentiel.

Il ne nous restait qu'à espérer que sa présence ne pose pas de problème de territoire et qu'elle n'attaque pas la réserve avant que nous ayons identifié ses pouvoirs, ses faiblesses et ses intentions...

Chapitre 9 : Complot et sortilèges

James pov

Lorsque que j'étais encore en vie, parcourant le monde à la recherche de nouvelles proies et de nouveaux défis, je pensais être le prédateur le plus puissant de la planète. Après tout, j'étais un vampire. Quelle créature pouvait bien me surpasser ?

Ma rencontre avec la Ritualiste, la Fiancée de la Mort, avait tout changé. Elle m'avait d'abord appris que je n'étais pas un vampire, mais un spurius, un démon mineur, moitié-vampire, moitié-fée, une abomination de la nature, un impur. Puis elle m'avait révélé l'existence des nécromants, ces humains nés avec une affinité naturelle pour les morts, qui possédaient le pouvoir de leur parler, de les faire temporairement revenir de l'Outre-Monde sous forme de zombies ou de fantômes et pouvaient même, s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants, influencer les spurius ou les vampires.

Lorsque je lui avait demandé si elle aussi était une nécromante, elle avait dardé ses prunelles violettes, insondables, envoûtantes sur moi et avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin avant de répondre:

"Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis une ritualiste, une nécromante alpha, en quelque sorte. Les ritualistes existent depuis l'aube des temps, mais ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Parfois, la mort se sent seule et se choisit un compagnon ou une compagne parmi les âmes à naître. La mort est asexuée, aussi choisit-elle parfois un homme, parfois une femme. Mais il s'agit toujours d'un nécromant, qu'elle protège aussi longtemps qu'il ou elle choisit d'errer sur terre et avec qui elle partage presque tous ses pouvoirs. Nous pouvons passer du monde des vivants à celui des morts aussi souvent qu'il nous plaît et, si nous n'avons aucune emprise sur les vivants, aucun mort, en revanche, ne saurait résister à notre appel. Tous nous obéissent et nous doivent la vie, car c'est en partie notre magie qui rend possible leur existence."

Au départ, j'avais refusé de la croire. Puis je l'avais vu exécuter plusieurs rituels, et je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Elle avait ramené la mère d'une adolescente orpheline à la vie afin que celle-ci puisse rédiger un testament en sa faveur et lui faire ses adieux avant de replonger dans un sommeil éternel, s'était servi de ses talents pour aider un fantôme à avoir assez de substance pour se venger de son meurtrier, et avait ordonné à un véritable vampire de se suicider lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée dans une ruelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans alors qu'elle retournait à son hôtel. Ce qu'il avait fait. Sur-le-champ.

Même en sachant de quoi elle était capable, cependant, c'était toujours un privilège de la voir lancer un sort ou exécuter un rituel.

Je la regardai tracer un cercle de protection à l'aide d'une dague d'argent sertie d'obsidienne et de rubis sur le sol humide du vieux cimetière de Forks avec intérêt.

"Edward Anthony Masen Junior," appela-t-elle d'une voix forte en levant son bras gauche recouvert de cicatrices noires en forme de runes vers la pleine lune, "entend mon appel, Edward Cullen !" continua-t-elle en tranchant la chair souple et tendre de son poignet d'un geste vif et précis qui ne s'acquiert qu'à force de pratique. "Edward Anthony Masen Junior, je t'ordonne de quitter le Brésil et de revenir à Forks. Entend mon appel, Edward Cullen. Reviens finir à Forks ce que tu y as commencé. Reviens à Forks où ta destinée t'attend, Edward Anthony Masen Junior, et venge-moi !" scanda-t-elle en regardant fixement les larmes pourpres glisser le long de son bras pâle avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe gorgée d'eau recouvrant le vieux cimetière comme une fourrure végétale.

La rafale de vent glacé et chargé d'une magie mortelle qui s'ensuivit jeta à bas sa capuche noire et fit onduler sa longue tunique, révélant sa peau d'une pâleur lunaire. Le rituel avait marché. Où qu'il soit, je sus qu'Edward venait de succomber à l'appel de Forks et de prendre la décision d'y revenir, mû par le sentiment que son destin se trouvait là-bas et que si son instinct lui disait d'y revenir, il lui fallait l'écouter. Quelle délicieuse ironie du sort ! Il ne saurait jamais qu'il n'était que le jouet d'une puissance supérieure et que ce libre-arbitre qu'il chérissait tant n'existait que dans son esprit... Il n'avait pris aucune grande décision. Il s'était contenté d'obéir aveuglément à un ordre dont il ne connaissait pas l'émetteur, et il ne serait jamais en mesure de s'en rendre compte.

Quelle tristesse...

Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles et séparation

Bella pov

J'étais avec Jacob, qui me ramenait chez moi en moto, quand c'était arrivé.

Ce n'était pas une grosse surprise, car, depuis que j'avais découvert son secret, Jake insistait de nouveau pour que nous passions la plupart du temps ensemble. Il était évident qu'il voulait plus que ce que j'avais à lui offrir. J'aurais du refuser d'être aussi souvent avec lui, de le laisser tenir ma main, me caresser les cheveux... J'aurais du le laisser se contenter d'Anna, qui le suivait comme son ombre, lorsque je n'étais pas là. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais trop besoin de lui. Et son amour me faisait beaucoup de bien. J'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être belle, désirée. Il me vouait une adoration semblable à celle d'un chiot envers son maître. C'était un peu gênant, mais très mignon. Et ça me faisait tellement de bien... Ok, il était devenu un peu plus réservé depuis qu'il se transformait en loup...mais quand même.

Seulement, toute cette adoration, tout cet amour, tout ce temps passé ensemble...plus rien ne compta lorsque je le revis. Il m'attendait devant le porche, immobile comme une statue et parfait comme un ange tombé du ciel. Heureusement que Charlie était au travail. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagit sinon. Jacob hésita à faire demi-tour, mais je lui tapotais sur l'épaule. Je sentis son dos se raidir sous mes mains. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme s'il était sur le point d'ignorer ma décision. Puis il descendit, et m'aida à mettre pied à terre de mauvaise grâce. J'acceptais son offre, trop heureuse d'éviter de trébucher en tentant de descendre seule de l'engin et de trébucher. Me ridiculiser devant lui aurait été horrible ! Hélas, c'était bien mon genre...douée comme je l'étais... L'affreuse luminosité de cette journée pluvieuse donnait déjà un horrible aspect à mes cheveux. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Surtout que...merde ! j'avais oublié de les laver ! Mais bon, au moins, j'avais plutôt la classe : arriver en moto, enserrant la taille de Jacob qui, depuis qu'il était devenu aussi musclé qu'un bodybuilder, faisait tourner toutes les têtes au lycée, c'était plutôt pas mal.

"C'est bon Jake. Il ne me fera pas de mal."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et m'avançai en direction d'Edward en me concentrant pour ne pas me casser la figure sur le trottoir humide. Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon estomac était si serré que j'avais du mal à avancer. J'avais envie de vomir. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Pourtant, Jake le voyait aussi. Je n'étais donc pas folle. Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

"Edward," murmurai-je, la gorge sèche, sans arriver à décrocher les yeux de mes converses. Si je le regardais dans les yeux, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dirait et j'aurais l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

"Bella..." souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et chargée d'émotions. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je romps ma promesse. Mais il fallait que je sache..."

"C'est...c'est pas grave..." dis-je, et j'attendis qu'il poursuive. Il s'était immobilisé et regardait fixement dans le vide. "Qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu voulais...savoir ?" parvins-je à articuler au bout de quelques minutes.

"Il fallait que je m'assure que...tu étais en sécurité. Alice m'a appelé. Elle a eu une vision. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu rencontrer Laurent et puis...plus rien."

"Je vais bien. Laurent est mort. Tu peux...repartir...en paix et...sans regrets", soufflai-je, si bas qu'aucun human normal n'aurait pu l'entendre. Cela m'avait coûté de lui dire ça.

Il était revenu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et s'assurer qu'il lui était inutile de culpabiliser. Pas parce qu'il m'aimait, ce qui était une idée ridicule. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il avait été très clair. De toute façon, je ne l'avais jamais été. Ces quelques mois qu'il m'avait accordés, ce cadeau qu'il m'avait fait en m'autorisant à rester à ses côtés, ces miettes de bonheur qu'il m'avait laissé picorer, n'étaient rien d'autre que ça : un cadeau, temporaire. Il était passé dans ma vie comme une étoile filante, la marquant à jamais mais jamais destiné à y rester.

"Oh...je comprend. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que, si Laurent ne t'avait pas...fait de mal, tu étais heureuse. Je vois que tu as su me remplacer alors...oui...je...je peux repartir...en.. paix" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et extrêmement tendue, comme sur le point de se briser. Comme si chaque mot prononcé lui brisait le coeur. Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à rêver à ça. Ce serait un beau rêve, mais le réveil ferait trop mal.

"Te remplacer ? Oh mon dieu, Edward, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer," criai-je, scandalisée. Je vis le visage de Jacob se décomposer du coin de l'oeil.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais...c'était la vérité. Je voulais qu'Edward sache que je ne l'oublierais jamais, que je ne le remplacerais jamais. Que je donnerais tout, que je vendrais mon âme pour qu'il revienne. Je n'avais jamais caché ça à Jacob. Alors, si cela devait le blesser...tant pis. C'est lui qui ne cessait d'espérer, je n'avais jamais rien fait pour nourrir ses espoirs.

"Et Edward...je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi. Jamais. Je...survis, avec difficulté. Mais ma vie, c'est toi. Tu l'as prise avec toi en t'en allant...alors...rien ni personne ne pourra jamais me rendre à nouveau heureuse".

J'entendis Jacob tourner les talons, enfourcher sa moto, et donner un coup de pied rageur à l'embrayage. Ce que je vis, cependant, me coupa le souffle. Je vis Edward, qui observait Jacob, tenter de réprimer un sourire victorieux, sans succès. Se pouvait-il que... ? Non ! Je ne devais pas envisager cette option. Ça faisait trop mal.

"C'est vrai ? Tu...tu n'es pas heureuse ?" demanda Edward avec prudence.

"Euuuummmm...non. Pas...pas vraiment non."

"Pas vraiment?"

"Mmh..non. Depuis ton départ ma vie est..horrible."

"Mon départ ne t'a pas protégée, hein ? Tu t'es arrangée pour attirer d'autres monstres. C'est un vrai talent chez toi ! Est-ce... est-ce que tu as souvent été en danger depuis mon départ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Je...suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès..." marmonnai-je, honteuse, en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer derrière mon oreille. "J'ai..j'ai failli mourir deux fois. La première fois...Laurent. La deuxième fois...j'ai recroisé le tigre-garou qui a chassé Laurent avec la meute de Jacob. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé d'ailleurs..."

"Un...tigre-garou ? Il y a un... tigre-garou à Forks ? Combien d'humains a-t-il attaqué?" demanda Edward, surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aucun...pour le moment. Aucune disparition, aucun meurtre n'ont été signalés récemment. Ou alors, il cache vraiment bien ses crimes."

"Bella," souffla de nouveau Edward en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. "J'ai été si bête... Je pensais que mon départ rendrait ta vie plus simple. Je suis partie pour te protéger mais...tu es comme un aimant à danger, et je n'étais pas là pour te protéger... Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi. Que tu pourrais avoir une vie normale. Une vie humaine. Que tu...trouverais quelqu'un de... bien," ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents si fort qu'elles émirent un faible grincement. "Que tu te marierais avec lui. Que tu aurais des enfants. Que tu vieillirais à ses côtés. Qu'il te rendrait heureuse. Affronter une éternité de tristesse et de solitude était un faible prix à payer pour ton bonheur, et c'est avec plaisir que j'aurais payé l'addition. Mais tu es en danger, tu es malheureuse...et je n'ai jamais été aussi misérable. A part nous faire beaucoup de mal à tous les deux, notre rupture n'a strictement servi à rien... Oh, Bella, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? J'étais convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour te rendre heureuse...".

Edward se tut. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris... Se pouvait-il qu'il m'aime vraiment, et qu'il soit vraiment malheureux sans moi ? J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, hésitai, trop effrayée de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ferait voler le rêve en éclat. Car ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

"Ne l'écoute pas Bella ! Il t'a abandonnée une fois, il le refera ! Viens, retournons à la réserve", appela Jacob en s'arrêtant à côté de moi sans couper le moteur.

"Jacob, je suis désolée".

"Bella, je t'en prie...ne fait pas ça... Vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te refasse du mal. Qu'il te morde ou qu'il te brise le coeur. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu restes sur son territoire. Viens avec moi," supplia Jacob.

"Jacob... Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais ne me demande pas de choisir. Parce que ce sera lui. En fait, il n'y a jamais eu de choix," continuai-je, sans voir le regard de triomphe qu'Edward lui lançait dans mon dos. "Ça a toujours été lui, Jake. Lui et moi, c'était une évidence dès le début."

"Il t'évitait au début, Bella. Tu te demandais quel était son problème !" riposta Jacob.

"Uniquement pour me protéger, Jake", répondis-je en sentant la colère monter.

"Il te quittera de nouveau, Bella. Une fois qu'il se lassera de toi. Mais si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, Bells...ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux une deuxième fois."

"Il ne me quittera pas, Jacob. Tu te fais du soucis pour rien".

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Hein ?!" gronda ce dernier.

"Il m'aime, Jake. Et je l'aime".

"Ouais, il t'aime. Bien sûr... Il a prouvé son amour, d'ailleurs, et on était tous là pour voir comment ça a fini la dernière fois. Il t'aime...jusqu'à la prochaine fois".

"Tu ne comprends pas, Jake," commençai-je, mais il ne me laissa pas finir.

"Non, en effet, je ne comprend pas, Bella. Avec moi, tu aurais une vie. Je sais que tu m'aimes", ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un petit chiot que l'on s'apprête à abandonner au bord de l'autoroute. "Avec moi, tu aurais une vie. Tu serais heureuse. Lui ne peut t'apporter que mort et désolation. Tu sais que je te rends heureuse, Bells. J'ai vu la façon dont tu souris quand tu es avec moi, la façon dont tu ris... Bella... ne fais pas la même erreur deux fois...je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas l'erreur de me perdre en t'enfonçant dans un délire masochiste..."

"Jacob..." commençai-je, en sentant mon coeur se déchirer. "Ne me force pas à choisir. Parce que je choisis Edward. Je le choisirais toujours".

"Même si ça signifie me perdre à tout jamais?"

"Oui..." parvins-je à articuler, la gorge sèche.

"Je vois que tu as fait ton choix... Adieu, Bella... Amuse-toi bien quand il te quittera de nouveau..."

"Jake !" criai-je en tentant de refouler les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues. Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Il démarra en trombe et s'en alla en explosant la limite maximale autorisée sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard en arrière. J'étais prête à parier qu'il se rendait chez Anna pour lui raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer... Je le regardais s'éloigner, le coeur serré, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un virage, laissant Edward, qui m'enlaçait, me réconforter. Perdre son meilleur ami est extrêmement douloureux. Je ne le souhaite à personne. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour que mon âme-soeur me revienne... c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire sans hésiter.

Chapitre 11 : Du rêve au cauchemar

Bella pov

J'avais passé une année vraiment difficile. La pire année de ma vie, en fait. Puis ma vie avait pris des allures de rêve : Edward était revenu et m'avait juré de ne plus jamais le quitter. Certes, j'avais perdu Jacob. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait textoté plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui avais pas répondu. D'abord, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que cela ne plaisait pas à Edward, qui en était très jaloux et qui était très protecteur, et je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Cela me rendait triste, mais Jake était un loup-garou maintenant, et je l'aurais perdu quoi qu'il arrive quand je me serais transformée en vampire à mon tour. Car je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de devenir comme les Cullens. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ma place parmi les humains. Je savais maintenant pourquoi : parce que mon monde, c'était celui d'Edward. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'Alice, qui était revenue de son voyage autour du monde avec Jasper en même temps que le reste des Cullens, six mois après le retour d'Edward, m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait vu devenir l'une des leurs. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La meute avait blessé Victoria peu après le retour d'Edward, et celle-ci avait du se dégonfler car elle n'était jamais revenue. Anna avait été transférée au lycée de la réserve, pour une raison qui m'échappait et je ne l'avais donc plus constamment dans les pattes. Depuis son départ, Edward et moi étions redevenus la sensation du lycée.

Mon souhait le plus cher s'était exaucé durant les vacances d'été, que je passais au Brésil en compagnie d'Edward, qui voulait me montrer son pays préféré. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de me transformer en vampire, après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu l'été d'après. Certes, pour cela, j'avais du accepter de l'épouser, ce qui ne me plaisait pas trop au départ. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bout de papier en échange d'une promesse d'éternité aux côtés de celui qu'on aime ? Nous nous étions donc fiancés à Rio de Janeiro, un soir, sur la plage de Copacabana, un décor des plus romantiques.

Les choses commencèrent à s'envenimer à la rentrée suivante, cependant. J'avais cru qu'après avoir boudé pendant suffisamment longtemps, Jacob reviendrait vers moi. Il ne l'avait pas fait. La première fois que je l'avais vu arriver en moto au lycée, mon coeur avait bondit de joie, et un large sourire avait instantannément illuminé mon visage tandis qu'Edward se figeait à mes côtés.

Mais Jake m'avait royalement ignorée. Il avait aidé Anna, que je n'avais pas vue, à descendre, avait récupéré son casque et son blouson de cuir, lui avait souhaité ''Bonne chance pour ce premier jour avec les visages pâles'' et l'avait embrassée à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, dégoûtant ainsi son fan-club naissant, et moi par la même occasion. J'étais restée immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, incapable de bouger, suffoquant de colère. Edward aussi avait fait une drôle de tête. Il avait fixé le couple, sourcils froncés, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à faire, et n'avait bougé que lorsque je l'avais attrapé par le poignet une fois calmée, réalisant que nous allions être en retard au cours de français. Je n'avais rien écouté de l'heure, ressassant ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée du lycée encore et encore. Heureusement, nous avions option français l'heure d'après. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les langues étrangères, mais Edward avait insisté pour que nous suivions cette option ensemble car il avait prévu une surprise qui, apparemment, rendait obligatoire l'apprentissage de la ''langue de l'amour''. Je détestais les surprises mais n'avais pas réussi à le dissuader de renoncer à mettre en place son plan diabolique, dont j'ignorais encore le contenu. Sans compter que ce serait notre première activité de couple. J'avais hâte, et entrai dans la salle de français un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey, bonjour Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Je sentis mon sourire s'évanouir et fondre comme du beurre rance laissé trop longtemps au soleil. Finalement, cette journée allait être aussi pourrie que les autres.

"Anna !" m'exclamai-je en tentant de cacher l'aigreur de ma voix, en vain. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"J'ai décroché un poste de professeur de français à temps partiel ici ! Il faut croire que malgré la frontière avec le Canada, ils ont vraiment du mal à trouver des francophones volontaires ! C'est génial, hein ? J'ai dû arrêter au lycée de la réserve car la personne que je remplaçais est finalement revenue, et comme en plus je suis une élève là-bas maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit d'y être professeur en même temps, ni même assistante..."

"Euum, oui c'est...vraiment génial", soufflai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air vaguement enthousiaste. "Mais, il faut être majeur pour être professeur non ? Du coup, ce que tu fais n'est pas un peu...illégal ?"

"Ça l'était l'an dernier, mais ils n'avaient pas vérifié mon âge. Comme j'ai redoublé quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis majeure cette année, donc j'ai le droit", répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub Colgate. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

"Oh, c'est super", marmonnai-je, avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. ''Attend, la célèbre Anna, toujours première de la classe, redoubler ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles", ajoutai-je aigrement avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais du enrober mes propos d'une couche de sucre pour ne pas passer pour la méchante. Le ton de ma remarque ne lui échappa pas puisqu'elle me fusilla du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton si mielleux que l'écouter me donna sûrement le diabète:

"Ma famille entière s'est faite massacrer par un vampire il y a plusieurs années. Je dois avouer que je me suis laissée distraire par cette broutille. Complètement immature de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me sentis rougir et me dirigeai vers la table la plus proche en trébuchant, à la fois honteuse et furieuse contre elle. Cela ne lui arrivait-il jamais de ne pas être parfaite ? D'être la méchante, pour une fois ?

Oh, si, sussura une voix dans ma tête. Tu n'as pas idée... Mais ne soit donc pas si impatiente, mademoiselle Swan...Attend que le show commence et que tu en prennes plein la vue... Le jeu ne finira que lorsque que tu seras détruite, et qu'il sera vengé. Le jeu ne se terminera que lorsqu'il pourra enfin reposer en paix... siffla la voix avant de dispaître avec un ''wooosh!'' semblable à une rafale de vent.

"Quoi?" demandai-je à haute voix ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?" demanda Edward, perplexe.

"Tu n'as rien dit ?"

"Non...que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, de plus en plus inquiet.

"Tu n'as rien entendu?"

"Non... Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai entendu...une voix. Que j'avais déjà entendu avant..." murmurai-je. "Mais, j'ai du rêver. Ça m'arrive souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas," m'empressai-je d'ajouter en le voyant s'alarmer.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette matinée venait de sceller mon destin.

Cette voix qui venait de s'adresser à moi était la même qui m'avait promis qu'elle me ferait payer la mort de James il y a un an. Elle avait patiemment attendu son heure et mis en place les rouages de son plan machiavélique dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte... Elle venait de se révéler et de déclarer l'ouverture des hostilités.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle venait de porter son premier coup fatal sans même qu'Edward et moi le remarquions.

Chapitre 12 : Chute et coup de foudre

Edward pov

J'avais été vraiment chanceux que Bella trouve en elle la bonté de me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'avais osé lui faire. En sacrifiant mon bonheur pour le sien, j'avais pensé la protéger; l'expérience m'avait montré qu'il n'en était rien. Les quileutes n'avaient pas bien pris mon retour à Forks, mais ils respectaient leur part du traité, ce qui avait l'immense avantage d'écarter ce loup qui s'était épris de Bella, Jacob Black.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon âme soeur, celle que je n'aurais jamais du abandonner, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Mon don devenait même de plus en plus puissant : j'étais en effet désormais capable de lire dans les pensées de ma douce fiancée. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, car son esprit restait encore fort mystérieux, mais de temps en temps. La première fois que c'était arrivé, je n'avais pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait. Bella et moi étions allongés côté à côté dans notre clairière et admirions les nuages lorsque, me sentant d'humeur un peu joueuse, je m'étais redressé et avais saisi son poignet droit pour porter ses doigts à mes lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. J'avais alors entendu Bella me dire d'une voix étrange "Oh mon dieu... non... Pourvu qu'il se rende pas compte que je me suis pas rasé les aisselles ! C'est un vampire, abrutie, bien sûr qu'il va s'en rendre compte ! Il doit déjà retenir sa respiration tellement tu pues ! J'aurais vraiment du me laver, je sens le chacal crevé..."

Je m'étais figé en pleine action et l'avais regardée, interloqué. Elle s'était contentée de me rendre mon regard perplexe, sans comprendre ma soudaine hésitation. Je lui avais alors demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire en tentant de me retenir de sourire à ses paroles étranges, mais elle n'avait pas paru savoir à quoi je faisais référence. Ce quiproquo cocasse dura quelques minutes avant que je ne saisisse ce qui s'était réellement produit. Si ma nouvelle capacité m'avait empli de joie et d'une curiosité plus dévorante encore à l'égard de mon aimée, Bella, elle, s'était immédiatement tendue, et les fragments de pensées que j'avais réussi à saisir à ce moment-là m'avaient permis d'en déduire que c'est parce qu'elle craignait que je la trouve bête, banale et ennuyeuse.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Alice avait pensé quand je lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé, peu avant qu'elle ne reparte de Forks direction New-York, où elle avait décroché un CDD dans une maison de haute couture, ce qui avait paniqué et attristé Bella.

"Est-ce que cela ne va pas poser problème?" m'avait-elle demandé en fronçant ses fins sourcils de jais, donnant ainsi à son visage un air contrit. "L'attrait que tu ressens pour Bella a commencé parce qu'elle était la première humaine dont tu n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées. Ne crains-tu pas de te lasser, si ton pouvoir augmente suffisamment pour percer le mur magique qui crypte ses pensées?"

Cette question m'avait pris au dépourvu et je l'avais tournée et retournée dans tous les sens, essayant d'être le plus honnête possible envers moi-même, et envers ma soeur adoptive, qui considérait Bella comme sa meilleure amie et s'inquiétait de savoir si nous finirions par rompre à nouveau. Alice avait mal vécu notre première séparation.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas peur de savoir ce que pense Bella à tout instant. Cela ne m'inquiète pas outre-mesure. De plus, rien ne garanti que mon don va continuer à se développer. Il n'a pas bougé pendant vingt ans, peut-être va-t-il de nouveau stagner."

C'était une hypothèse cohérente, mais que l'expérience avait infirmé. A mesure que le temps passait, la voix intérieure devenait de plus en plus audible. Je devins capable de l'entendre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, et surtout, de plus en plus souvent. Au fil des mois, l'aura de mystère qui enveloppait Bella s'était progressivement estompée. Ainsi, je n'ignorais plus grand-chose d'elle lorsque je rencontrai la deuxième humaine complètement insensible à mon pouvoir.

Bella la connaissait déjà et la détestait cordialement. Je fus extrêmement surpris d'apprendre que c'est parce qu'elle en était maladivement jalouse. De son physique, tout d'abord : toutes deux faisaient la même taille, mais l'autre fille était mince et musclée plutôt que maigre; ses cheveux longs, ondulés étaient plus clairs que ceux de Bella, avec des reflets or que cette dernière lui enviait et la façon dont elle souriait ainsi que son charisme naturel donnaient à ma fiancée l'impression d'être nettement inférieure, de n'être une tâche par rapport à elle.

Mais ce qui bouleversait véritablement Bella était l'aisance avec laquelle ses camarades, y compris ses "amis", l'avaient oubliée et ignorée alors que leur intérêt pour l'autre n'avait jamais fâné mais s'était, au contraire, développé à mesure que l'année s'écoulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement d'être ''la préférée'' de tout le monde, tout simplement. Sa haine et la façon dont elle percevait sa rivale me donna immédiatement envie d'en savoir plus : Anna, car c'était son nom, lui rendait-elle ces sentiments ?

C'était en essayant d'écouter ce qu'elle pensait de moi lorsqu'elle était descendue de la moto de Jacob Black que j'avais découvert avec stupéfaction que j'étais absolument incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Mon pouvoir faiblissait-il, ou cette humaine était-elle également résistante à mon talent ? Ce devait être l'aura du loup, avais-je pensé, bien qu'avec du recul, cette hypothèse paraisse totalement ridicule dans la mesure où je n'avais jamais eu de mal à savoir ce que ce dernier pensait. Je réitérais l'expérience, avide de savoir ce que notre jeune professeur de français pensait de Bella. Rien ne se produisit. Je me concentrai davantage et mis toute mon énergie dans l'essai suivant mais je n'eus pas plus de succès que la fois précédente. Remarquant qu'elle me regardait d'un air perplexe, je m'empressai de lui sourire et de me présenter pour dissiper la gêne qui flottait dans l'air :

"Bonjour, madame Stormryttarna."

"Bonjour, Edward. Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance", déclara-t-elle en souriant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi", précisa Anna en remarquant ma surprise.

"Oh, vraiment ? Je dois avouer que c'est réciproque", l'informai-je en essayant une nouvelle fois de lire ses pensées, projetant à nouveau mon pouvoir de toutes mes forces contre son esprit.

Mais là où celui de Bella semblait entouré d'une aura protectrice que je n'avais pas réussi à percer, le sien paraissait tout simplement ne pas exister. L'esprit de Bella avait eu une forme que mon pouvoir pouvait envelopper sans être capable de la pénétrer -jusqu'à récemment. Lorsque que j'avais tenté d'utiliser mon don au maximum de ses capacités contre la jeune enseignante de français, en revanche, ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé, et j'avais eu la sensation de tenter de poignarder un fantôme. Je savais qu'il était là, mais je ne pouvais ni le voir, ni le sentir, ni le toucher.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

"Oui. Je suis désolé," la rassurai-je en lui adressant un sourire dévastateur, ignorant Bella, qui tirait sur mon bras avec insistance depuis le début de notre échange.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, celui-ci n'eut pas l'effet escompté : son coeur ne rata aucun battement, elle ne rougit pas, n'eut pas le souffle coupé et ne détourna même pas le regard. Elle se contenta de me répondre que ce n'était pas grave en m'adressant un sourire poli et professionnel avant de me suggérer d'aller m'assoir. Bella, qui, cette fois-ci, avait redoublé d'efforts pour m'entraîner loin d'Anna, émit un gémissement de douleur, trébucha sur ses propres pieds en reculant et s'effondra sur la table de Jessica qui la toisa sans lever le petit doigt tandis que celle-ci se revelait en marmonnant, furieuse.

Merde merde merde MERDE ! J'ai TROP MAL ! La vache ! Si Edward n'était pas en train de baver sur l'autre connasse, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! La honte ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...Elle l'a fait tomber sous son charme, comme tous les autres... Elle n'aurait pas pu rester paumée au fin fond de sa réserve plutôt que de revenir emmerder le monde franchement ? Aow, la vache, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !

Le dialogue intérieur de Bella, que je percevais avec une telle précision que j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'hurlait dans les oreilles -encore une première- interrompit le flot de questions dans lequel je me noyais. Je sursautai et allai m'assoir d'un pas raide en laissant cette dernière trébucher à ma suite sans cesser de jurer intérieurement.

Prendre l'option français ensemble était mon idée, car je souhaitais qu'elle soit capable, sinon de le parler correctement, au moins de le comprendre afin de pouvoir profiter de la surprise que je lui réservais au maximum. J'avais prévu de l'emmener à Paris l'an prochain et de lui montrer la fascinante ville de la romance dans ses moindres détails; lui en révéler tous les charmes et la regarder s'émerveiller devant son architecture et son art à époustouflants. Alors, pourquoi commençais-je à le regretter intérieurement ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, me convaincs-je avec fermeté.

J'avais tort. D'abord, parce que le français n'intéressait pas mon aimée le moins du monde. C'était une langue extraordinairement compliquée, désagréable à l'oreille et surtout, cela nous rajoutait deux heures de cours par semaine dans un emploi du temps déjà suffisamment chargé, m'informèrent ses pensées amères. Ensuite, parce qu'à la cacophonie ambiante que j'entendais habituellement se rajoutait la voix intérieure rongée d'angoisse de Bella, dont le monologue ininterrompu m'empêcha de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et finir par me déprimer, moi aussi.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu l'air tellement stupide devant Edward...Il ne regardait qu'elle... Je savais bien que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui... Trop maladroite... Pas assez populaire... Trop moche... Pas assez intéressante... Il est revenu par pitié, c'est sûr... Il pourrait avoir tous les mannequins de la planète à ses pieds... Mieux, toutes les vampires ! Et elles sont toutes si belles...si jeunes... si fortes... si intelligentes... si fascinantes ! Elles voyagent partout, ont rencontré plein de monde, parlent toutes les langues...même le français... franchement, quelle idée d'inventer une langue aussi compliquée juste pour le plaisir ? Ils ne pourraient pas apprendre à parler anglais correctement ces abrutis ? En plus ils mangent du fromage moisi... Et si c'était une blague cruelle ? Ou une expérience ? Un pari peut-être ? Il ne peut pas être avec moi parce qu'il m'aime. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser avoir comme ça... Il voulait sûrement savoir ce que ça ferait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que moi... d'aussi différent... d'aussi...mmmff... bizarre...Peut-être qu'il en avait marre des canons ! Ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait... Oh, mon dieu. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas entendre mes pensées ! Je suis la seule qui résiste à son pouvoir... c'est ça... il voulait sûrement être avec quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas entendre constamment les pensées, à moins que cette personne ne choississe de partager ça avec lui... le pauvre, ça doit sûrement être horrible de constamment savoir ce que tout le monde pense et d'être incapable d'arrêter... un peu comme si j'étais obligée d'écouter la radio évangéliste jour et nuit, en continu, sans jamais pouvoir arrêter la radio ou changer de station... quelle horreur ! Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas trop lire mes pensées... il verrait que je ne suis pas intéressante... et bête... et pas vraiment mystérieuse... Mon dieu, s'il pouvait m'entendre me demander la dernière fois que je me suis brossé les dents ou rasé les aisselles...mince ! Est-ce que je me suis rasé les aisselles d'ailleurs ? J'aurais pas le temps de le faire avant qu'il arrive sinon... Oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce que je pense de Jacob non plus ! Attends...comment savoir quand il entend ce que je pense et quand il ne l'entend pas ? Si seulement je le savais, j'arrêterais de penser quand il écoute, pour qu'il ne sache pas à quel point mes pensées sont stupides...stupides comme moi...Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter de penser d'ailleurs ? Mmmh, ça risque d'être difficile. Il faudra que je lui demande comment savoir quand il m'entend ou non. Il est tellement beau... s'il se rend compte que je suis si banale, il me quittera pour de bon, c'est sûr... ma vie n'a pas de sens sans lui...je l'aime tellement... et il est tellement beau... tellement... tout ! Il finira par se lasser de moi et...

Ses pensées étaient si amères, si déprimantes et reflétaient une telle haine de soi que rester assis à côté d'elle fut une véritable torture. Fort heureusement, au bout d'une heure et demi, elles s'estompèrent de nouveau et je n'entendis plus rien. J'étais certain, cependant, qu'elle continuait à s'auto-flageller et à s'auto-dénigrer, son silence boudeur ne servant qu'à tenir les éventuels importuns à distance. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est pour cela qu'elle restait si longtemps silencieuse et qu'elle avait toujours l'air si sombre. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, je m'étais imaginé qu'elle se remémorait son roman préféré, songeait aux problèmes actuels de la société ou méditait sur sens de la vie, explorant son monde intérieur ainsi que je le faisais. Elle avait l'air si calme, si réfléchie, et si mature en comparaison de ses congénères bruyants, toujours en train de glousser, crier, commérer ou se disputer pour savoir lequel des participants de Jersey Shore était le plus beau...

Son mutisme aussi soudain que salué me permit de poursuivre mes réflexions. Même si son nom ne m'était pas familier et que je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'avais l'étrange sentiment d'avoir déjà rencontré Anna Stormryttarna. Mais où ? Son odeur ne différait pas de celle des autres êtres humains et je ne percevais aucune signature magique. Ce n'était donc ni une autre immortelle, ni une garou de quelque espèce. Je m'efforçai de me souvenir et de percer le mystère de ce sentiment de familiarité, en vain. Peut-être avait-elle des traits que beaucoup d'autres humains partageaient, me donnant ainsi l'impression de la connaître alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue ? C'était certainement ça. Une étrange première impression, rien de plus, raisonnai-je.

J'avais tort.

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, à chaque fois que je la voyais, quelque chose en moi se réveillait, comme répondant à son appel, et j'eus très rapidement la certitude de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part, sans toutefois être capable de me rappeler des circonstances de notre rencontre, comme si la vérité se cachait derrière un voile se dérobant au moment même où j'allais m'en saisir. La frustration grandissait lentement en moi, d'autant plus que je me révélais toujours incapable de décrypter ses pensées et que son langage corporel très neutre -fruit, à n'en point douter, de longues heures d'entraînement devant la glace- ne trahissait pas grand-chose. Le plus agaçant, étrangement, était cependant le fait que mon charme n'avait aucun effet sur elle et que rien de ce que j'avais tenté ne retenait son attention. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré d'humain que notre espèce ne fascine pas, même un peu. Peut-être cachait-elle juste bien son jeu ?

Essayer de l'amener à trahir son intérêt pour moi devint un jeu au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Je perdis à chaque fois et me surpris à souhaiter que Jasper et Emmett reviennent au plus vite, afin de voir si c'est au charme de tous les vampires qu'elle était immunisée, ou si je ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

Bella avait fini par remarquer ma curiosité pour Anna. Cela l'avait profondément bouleversée. Ses problèmes d'amour-propre et de confiance en elle, déjà graves, avaient empirés, tout comme sa paranoïa, qui s'accompagnait désormais d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive que je supportais de plus en plus difficilement. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et était terrifiée à l'idée de me perdre, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que je la quitte.

Mais son amour devenait trop étouffant et son manque de confiance en moi, présent depuis le début sans que je m'en rende compte, me blessait cruellement. Elle devenait de plus en plus sèche et aggressive tout en me rembarrant dès que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec Jacob Black me faisait souffrir. Deux poids, deux mesures; un système injuste.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que Bella changeait, ma culpabilité grandissait car je m'étais rendu compte qu'Alice avait raison : ce qui m'avait attiré chez Bella était le fait que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, qui restaient pour moi un mystère complet -sans parler de la sensation incroyablement apaisante de calme que me procurait un tête-à-tête avec elle après plus d'un siècle forcé à écouter les pensées agressives, dépressives, repoussantes ou d'une mortelle banalité des gens autour de moi. Ce qui m'avait séduit était sa différence.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru. Mais mon don s'était développé et je savais maintenant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. J'avais essayé d'ignorer la déception grandissante qui rongeait mon coeur à l'idée que Bella n'était, finalement, qu'une adolescente ordinaire sans grande profondeur de caractère, sans aucun centres d'intérêts, sans vie à elle, dépressive et esclave de ses problèmes psychologiques. Je ressentais beaucoup de compassion et de pitié envers elle, mais pas d'amour véritable. J'avais été fasciné par elle, obsédé même, mais l'infatuation n'est pas de l'amour.

Or, je me retrouvais piégé car c'est à cause de ma faiblesse que nous étions devenus amis, puis amants. Si je m'étais conduit de façon responsable, je l'aurais laissée vivre sa vie sans interférer. Elle aurait trouvé un garçon de son âge, probablement ce Jacob Black, avec qui vivre les premières expériences d'une vie d'humaine et ne se serait pas attachée à moi de cette façon. Car, réalisai-je soudain, Bella non plus ne m'aimait pas. Elle m'adorait, me vénérait, mais ne m'aimait pas. L'amour est un sentiment pur qui nous rend plus libres et plus forts, pas esclaves l'un de l'autre comme nous l'étions, ne faisant rien d'autre de nos vies qu'être l'un avec l'autre. J'étais tombé amoureux du concept même de l'âme soeur, de l'amour éternel tel que nous le vendent le cinéma et la littérature depuis des siècles en oubliant que toutes ces histoires, aussi belles soient-elles, ne sont que cela -des histoires. Croire en ce type de relations idéalisées revenait au même que de croire que je pouvais contrôler le feu, traverser les murs ou recevoir une lettre d'acceptation à l'école des sorciers.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que je lui dise. Je soupirai, las.

Chapitre 13 : Tombent les masques

Bella pov

J'avais passé, comme d'ordinaire dans le petit village paumé de Forks, une journée pluvieuse, humide, et épouvantable. Heureusement, il y avait Edward, même si notre relation était un peu compliquée en ce moment à cause de sa jalousie envers Jacob, qu'il m'avait interdit de voir -une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous étions disputés- et de son intérêt malvenue pour ma pire ennemie, Anna -la deuxième raison pour laquelle nous nous étions engueulés. Pour une raison qui nous échappait à tous les deux, il était désormais en mesure de lire mes pensées. Pas tout le temps, m'avait-il dit, mais souvent. Ça me terrifiait. Il allait remarquer que je n'étais pas intéressante, et il me quitterait. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et ne l'avais jamais été. Ce sentiment me hantait depuis plusieurs jours et je dormais très mal. Je faisais des cauchemars, dans lesquels je le voyais partir. Parfois seul, parfois avec une superbe immortelle aux longues jambes et à la crinière dorée. Et parfois, je le voyais partir avec Anna. Ces rêves étaient désagréables et effrayants mais pas vraiment réalistes. Celui que je fis cette nuit, en revanche, paraissait si réel que c'en était très troublant.

Tout d'abord, Anna avait sonné chez moi, un dimanche pluvieux, alors que Charlie était allé au commissariat pour faire de la paperasse en retard. J'avais refusé de la laisser entrer, mais elle était forte, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Elle était entrée dans la maison d'une démarche souple et gracieuse semblable à celle d'un énorme félin en train de chasser. Elle s'était vautrée sur le canapé, agissant comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Elle m'avait ordonné de m'assoir. Je l'avais ignorée, mais jamais fini par prendre place dans le fauteuil. Elle m'avait alors fait des révélations qui me prouvèrent que je n'étais pas folle, et n'entendais pas de voix dans ma tête.

"Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?" avait-elle demandé sans s'encombrer de politesses inutiles, ce qui aurait été ridicule puisqu'elle m'avait presque cassé le bras en rentrant de force dans la maison.

"Non", avais-je répondu en la regardant bêtement et en me sentant encore plus stupide.

"Pour écrire une fin heureuse à une histoire tragique", avait-elle déclaré en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je restai muette, me demandant où elle voulait en venir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlait littérature...mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

"Tu fais partie de cette histoire, Isabella Swan'', avait-elle continué, en crachant mon nom comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. "Je vais la raconter du début, car il serait injuste que tu restes dans l'ignorance. De plus, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je souhaite te détruire, notre vengeance serait...tristement incomplète."

"N...notre... vengeance?" demandai-je, abasourdie.

"Ooooh, tu n'es donc pas aussi stupide que tu n'en as l'air ! Honnêtement, cela fait presque un an que je te côtoie et je doutais sérieusement de tes capacités cognitives. Mais, je ne devrais pas être aussi malpolie. Lorsque je mentionne notre vengeance, je parle de Victoria et moi, bien entendu."

"V...Victoria est ici?" avais-je crié en sentant mes intestins se liquiéfier.

"Non. Elle fait le tour du monde, errant de pays en pays dans l'espoir que la douleur de sa perte s'apaise et que le fantôme de James cesse de la hanter. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur et l'indicible souffrance que provoque un tel coup du sort."

"Mais...je ne comprend pas..."

"Cela m'aurait étonné," répliqua Anna, acide. Je laissais passer et poursuivis :

"Je comprend que Victoria veuille se venger de moi. C'était un accident, mais je suis responsable de la mort de James. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?"

"Si ta mémoire est moins défaillante que ce qu'elle paraît être, tu devrais te souvenir que ma famille entière a été assassinée quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Oui... oui... je... je me souviens."

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis la seule survivante. James est arrivé peu avant que le vampire responsable de ce...carnage ne s'en prenne à moi, attiré par l'odeur du sang fraîchement répandu. Il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit-là, et m'a emmenée avec lui lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus de famille et nulle part où aller. Il a risqué sa vie pour préserver la mienne, car James, comme tu le sais, était un spurius. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à un véritable vampire. Par chance, il était avec Victoria et d'autres chasseurs en quête de défis. Les chasseurs ont péri cette nuit. Victoria ne m'aimait pas particulièrement et n'a jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt que James me portait ni la profondeur de la relation que nous avions, mais elle a toujours respecté ses choix, de la même façon qu'il respectait toujours les siens. James m'a prise sous son aile. Bien sûr, j'ai redoublé ma terminale et il m'a aidé à obtenir mon baccalauréat malgré ce qui s'était passé. Je ne suis jamais revenue en Louisiane. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, il a payé mes cinq années d'études à la fac et un petit appartement non loin du campus. James et Victoria sont des chasseurs, des explorateurs et j'aurais pu les suivre, mais il avait décrété que je ne serais autorisée à parcourir le monde à leurs côtés qu'après avoir acquérit un minimum de compétences et emmagasiné un minimum de connaissances. L'obtention d'un master était une condition non négociable. Toutes ces années, il m'a poussée à me dépasser, m'a encouragée, et réconfortée lorsque cela n'allait pas. James était mon protecteur. Je le considérais comme mon grand-frère et je savais que je lui rappelais sa petite soeur, morte assassinée en même temps que leurs parents par des Iroquois alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il était ma seule famille. Tu comprendras donc que je souhaite te faire payer son meurtre de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible."

"Edward et sa famille vengeront ma mort ! Et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as aucune chance contre eux !" avais-je hurlé en sentant la bile me brûler la gorge.

"Oh, ma pauvre petite idiote... Les Cullen sont des spurius, moitié-vampires, moitié-fées. Ils sont si faibles qu'ils n'ont pas été capable de deviner que je n'étais pas qu'une simple humaine. Si j'avais voulu tous les tuer, ce serait déjà fait, et cela n'aurait vraiment pas été très difficile."

"Comment ça, pas humaine ? Attend... Jacob avait parlé d'une exception à la règle... Tu es une louve-garou ?" demandai-je, incrédule et me sentant vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui m'énerva tant il était mélodieux, avant de répondre :

"Le loup est l'animal le plus répandu chez les garous, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je suis."

"Quoi alors ?"

"Je suis une ritualiste, une sorte extrêmement rare de nécromante élue par la mort pour l'assister dans sa tâche et lui tenir compagnie, car elle se sent parfois seule. C'est pourquoi il est impossible que deux ritualistes existent en même temps. Nous sommes si rares qu'il est possible de nous compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, en partant de la naissance de l'humanité. Nous sommes immortels et choississons de renoncer à notre rôle, quand la mort ne nous rappelle pas elle-même, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en plusieurs milliers d'années."

"Jacob m'a dit que tu avais des pouvoirs spéciaux... l'immortalité, et passer du monde des vivants au monde des morts... c'est tout ? Est-ce que c'était ta voix que j'entendais parfois ? Est-ce que tu peux contrôler mes pensées ?" demandai-je sans être certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à ces questions.

Son merveilleux rire avait de nouveau envahi la pièce. Il suggérait tellement plus que de l'amusement, cependant : un écrasant sentiment de joie et de triomphe, un brin de colère et beaucoup, beaucoup de dédain. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me traite d'idiote, même quand on ne faisait que le sous-entendre.

"Je ne peux pas contrôler les mortels, mais je peux communiquer avec les humains qui ont été mordus par des morts-vivants donc oui, cette petite voix taquine dans ta tête était la mienne. Mes pouvoirs sont cependant extrêmement vastes et variés. Mais pourquoi m'épuiser à t'expliquer ce que je peux te montrer ?" m'avait-elle demandé en posant ses mains glacées de chaque côté de mon visage.

Un vent vicieux s'était brusquement levé tandis que le séjour s'estompait et que les ténèbres nous submergeaient. Tout devint progressivement noir. La seule chose que je voyais encore étaient ses yeux, deux émeraudes qu'un feu furieux consummait, deux yeux d'un vert sombre si profond que je m'y noyais.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me tenais dans une ruelle sombre sinuant entre d'immenses maisons construites les unes sur les autres. Les murs étaient si grands que je peinais à voir le ciel et il faisait si chaud et humide que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je suffoquai, et sentis la panique me gagner car j'étais claustrophobe. Je tentai de prendre une grande inspiration. Erreur fatale. L'odeur d'urine et de décomposition qui régnait était si forte que je faillis vomir pour de bon, cette fois. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçus alors qu'Anna me regardait fixement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme un chat s'apprêtant à torturer la souris qu'il vient d'attraper.

"Où sommes-nous?" parvins-je à articuler d'une voix suraigue que la terreur déformait.

"Dans les favelas de Rio de Janero, le 12 novembre dernier" répondit-elle, amusée.

"Quoi ?"

"Bienvenue dans mes souvenirs, Bella" souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir parmi les ombres, me laissant ainsi seule au milieu de nulle part.

Chapitre 14 : Le piège

Bella pov

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula tandis que je restais immobile, essayant de décider que faire. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je n'avais ni argent, ni téléphone portable. Comment allais-je me sortir de cet enfer?

Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit et je sursautai si violemment que je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds et m'écrasai face contre terre, dans le caniveau. Je poussai un piaillement de terreur mêlé de dégoût et rampai derrière un tas de sacs poubelle puant. D'autres cris retentirent, masculins cette fois. Je ne comprenais pas l'espagnol (ils parlent bien espagnol au Brésil, non ?) mais il était évident que, contrairement à la femme qui avait appelé à l'aide plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Ils semblaient plutôt en colère. Ou amusés, difficile à dire. Peut-être les deux.

Une fille d'à peu près mon âge passa en trombe devant ma cachette, ses longs cheveux châtain filés d'or fouettant furieusement l'air. Les pans fins et légers de sa robe d'été rouge se soulevaient au rythme de ses foulées, dévoilant de longues jambes blanches, fines, mais musclées. Les hommes la rattrapèrent et elle se mit à hurler lorsque le plus grand d'entre eux la plaqua contre le mur. Quand ce dernier la frappa pour la faire taire, elle lui rendit coup pour coup. Il était clair qu'elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux, et bien plus forts qu'elle. Je voulais détourner les yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas, un peu comme quand on assiste à accident de la route. On ne veut pas voir ce qui se passe, mais en même temps, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder bêtement la scène. J'aperçus son visage et retins un hoquet de stupeur.

C'était Anna. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir de nécroser la chair rien qu'en la touchant et tuer quelqu'un en le faisant se décomposer vivant jusqu'à ce que ses organes soient touchés et qu'il en meure. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement à cette idée et ravalai ma bile. Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas ses pouvoirs pour se défendre ?

Ce qui s'ensuivit se passa si vite que je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui arrivait.

Il y eu un éclair blanc. Des cris suraigus qui n'avaient rien d'humain résonnèrent sur les pavés humides. Le corps de l'homme qui avait agressé Anna vint s'écraser contre le mur, juste à côté de moi. Je sursautai et hurlai de terreur mais personne ne sembla m'entendre. Puis mes yeux me posèrent sur sa gorge déchirée. Un long flot de sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante que le "sauveur" de cette dernière venait de faire. Je reportai mon regard sur le petit groupe juste à temps pour voir le vampire plonger ses crocs dans la gorge du deuxième violeur en grondant. Ses glapissements frénétiques me donneraient des cauchemars, c'était sûr. Le vampire rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Son rire se répercuta sur les murs et caressa ma peau. Des frissons électriques parcoururent mon corps. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage.

"Edward ?" demandai-je d'une voix distante, sous le choc. "Edward !" appelai-je de nouveau.

Encore une fois, il ne sembla pas m'entendre. C'était bien lui, pourtant. J'aurais reconnu son visage d'ange entre mille. Le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et tâchant son menton et son torse aurait du gâcher sa beauté marmoréenne, mais il n'en était rien. Il était plus beau que jamais. Beau et terrifiant. Que faisait-il là ?

Je détournai soudain les yeux. Cela me demanda un effort surhumain, mais je ne voulais pas le voir arracher la gorge du troisième homme. J'attendis que les bruits cessent pour les rouvrir. Je l'appelai de nouveau, mais il m'ignora.

"Merci", murmura Anna d'une voix à la fois brisée et terriblement séductrice avant de laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de jouer la demoiselle en détresse ? me demandai-je, exaspérée. Elle aurait pu les tuer sans aucun problème, pensai-je, agacée. A quoi joue-t-elle ? Heureusement qu'Edward est arrivé !

"Est-ce ça va ?" s'enquit Edward d'une voix douce et inquiète qu'il ne réservait d'ordinaire qu'à moi.

"Oui, ça...ça va. Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... Sans vous, ces porcs m'auraient..."

Elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens pour qu'il s'imagine la suite tout seul comme un grand. Il plongea dans ses grands yeux innocents et sembla s'y noyer. Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, il s'en détacha, non sans mal. Cela me mit dans une rage folle.

"Je... je dois y aller," lâcha soudain Edward d'une voix rauque.

"Attendez ! Je...je ne dirais rien à personne, promis !"

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je comprend que vous ne souhaitiez pas rester mais...cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner à l'aéroport ? Je suis perdue et j'ai peur de m'y rendre seule mais...je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi. Il est hors de question que je passe une minute de plus dans ce pays ! S'il vous plaît..." souffla-t-elle avec une douceur empreinte de détresse.

Malgré tout le mal que je pensais d'elle, il fallait bien avouer que c'était une excellente actrice. Je sentis la bile me brûler la gorge en voyant Edward se retourner et la prendre dans ses bras après une longue hésitation. Je dus la regarder se frotter contre lui et fondre en larme dans ses bras pendant qu'il appelait un taxi car je me rendis compte qu'ils ne pouvaient ni me voir, ni m'entendre. J'étais bel et bien dans le souvenir d'Anna. Quelle frustration !

Le pire, cependant, fut de l'entendre avouer qu'il l'avait suivie depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue au bord de la plage et qu'il ressentait le besoin inexplicable de la protéger, même s'il ne pouvait rester avec elle en raison de ce qu'il était. Je me sentais trahie, salie. Ces mots, ils ne les avait dit qu'à moi. Il m'avait juré qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un comme cela avant de me rencontrer. Qu'il n'avait jamais suivi un humain partout comme ça. A croire qu'il m'avait vite oublié. Je n'étais vraiment pas assez bien pour lui. Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Mais elle, franchement ?

Il lui paya le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, le billet de retour pour les Etats-Unis et attendit même avec elle que l'embarquement commence. Il ne la laissa partir qu'après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras, lui avoir fait promettre de ne jamais rien raconter à personne et d'être prudente.

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine, qui s'était rouvert lorsque je l'avais vu, me faisait si mal que jma vision se troubla. J'étais dégoûtée. Et furieuse. Et en plus, j'avais envie de vomir.

Mon salon se matérialisa peu à peu sous mes yeux, effaçant la vision de l'aéroport de Rio dans laquelle Anna m'avait plongée.

"Tu as vu Edward", soufflai-je. "Votre rencontre...ce n'était pas un hasard..." ajoutai-je, plus sûre de moi.

"Non, en effet. Mon pouvoir sur les morts est immense, mais il a ses limites. Je dois voir le spurius ou le vampire que je veux contrôler pour l'asservir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" demandai-je d'une voix blanche. Je n'avais rien vu de spécial.

"Tous les morts sont attirés par mon pouvoir comme les papillons par une flamme qui les réchauffe et illumine les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils errent. Mais lorsque celui-ci touche l'un d'entre eux une fois, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Un peu comme une drogue : Edward ne peut désormais pas vivre loin de moi, même s'il lui est impossible de s'en rendre compte. C'est pour cela qu'il est revenu. Pas parce que tes grands yeux vitreux lui manquaient. Ça, c'est ce qu'il croit, ce qu'il se dit à lui même pour arriver à comprendre l'inexplicable urgence et l'impériosité de son désir de rentrer à Forks."

"Mais il n'y est pour rien ! Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !" criai-je, soudain furieuse.

"Victoria veut qu'il souffre", répondit calmement la ritualiste. "Quant à moi, je n'ai rien contre lui et je ne compte pas le tuer."

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à cet instant.

"Edward a l'air d'être un gentleman, et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire souffrir, tu sais. En revanche," poursuivit-elle, "tu l'aimes, même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Si je le blesse, je te blesse aussi, ce qui me force à l'impliquer dans l'équation. Tu comprends ? Tout est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas désespérément accrochée à lui comme une sangsue assoiffée d'affection, il ne serait pas en danger à l'heure qu'il est..."

"Non," murmurai-je, "il n'a rien fait ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais épargne-le !"

"Ooh, ce serait tellement plus facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'accédais à ta demande, ce serait tellement moins drôle...tu ne crois pas ? Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te voir te torturer jour après jour, en attendant le moment fatidique où je me déciderais à frapper, à te demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à ton âme soeur. Bon ! Ta compagnie est désagréable et le devoir m'appelle. On se voit demain en cours," ajouta-t-elle en s'en allant, laissant son rire cristallin se répercuter dans le salon et flotter dans l'air plusieurs minutes après son départ.

Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour l'arrêter. L'empêcher de nuire et protéger Edward. Mais que faire ? La situation semblait sans espoir...

Chapitre 15 : Descente aux enfers

Bella pov

J'aurais voulu pleurer. Mais j'avais déjà tant versé de larmes ces dix derniers mois que mon corps refusait de le faire. C'est pourquoi je me contentais d'errer dans la maison, me cognant aux murs, le regard vide. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. J'ignorais quelle heure il était, quel jour de la semaine, quelle année. J'avais trop mal. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait. Mais en même temps, il faisait toujours un temps affreux à Forks. J'avais espéré trouver Charlie pour avoir un peu de réconfort, même s'il était vraiment nul pour ça. Au moins une présence, que je ne me sente pas seule au monde. Mais il n'était pas là. Il avait du me dire où il allait. Sûrement. Mais je ne savais pas où. Je ne me rappelais pas. La seule chose dont je me rappelais, c'est ce moment atroce où ma vie s'était arrêtée...pour la deuxième fois.

Edward, qui était distant depuis un bon mois, n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée. Il semblait triste et contrarié. J'avais essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il avait évité toute question et habilement détourné le sujet à chaque fois. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'avais peur qu'à tout moment, Anna mette ses menaces à exécution. Nous avions fini les cours deux heures plus tôt car n'était pas là. Edward m'avait raccompagné à la maison, comme d'habitude, et il s'était assis sur une des chaises branlantes de la cuisine pendant que je préparais mon goûter. Comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder les Real Housewives de Beverly Hills avec moi (ce qu'il faisait tous les après-midis avant de repartir vers six heures trente pour éviter de croiser Charlie), il avait insisté pour que nous montions dans ma chambre. J'avais protesté et il m'avait répondu sèchement que je pouvais enregistrer les épisodes que nous allions rater pour les regarder plus tard. Il avait l'air exaspéré. Cela m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. J'avais alors tripoté le vieux magnétoscope de Charlie dans l'espoir de trouver le bouton pour programmer l'enregistrement, sans succès. Edward m'avait regardé galérer en silence pendant cinq minutes, puis il avait craqué et réglé la satanée machine à ma place en sifflant d'agacement. J'avais cru mourir de honte.

Une fois dans ma chambre, que j'avais oublié de ranger, il s'était assis sur le lit, sans paraître remarquer les culottes et les chaussettes sales que j'avais laissé traîner sur le sol. Encore une fois, j'avais senti le feu de l'embarras brûler mes joues. Je les avais discrètement envoyées sous le lit d'un coup de pied que j'espérais gracieux. Cela m'avait déséquilibré et j'étais tombée sur le lit en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Décidémment, ce n'était pas mon jour...

Edward avait patiemment attendu que je m'installe, immobile dans sa perfection marmoréenne. Une oeuvre d'art vivante. Il avait ensuite tourné les yeux vers moi, avait soupiré, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, et avait commencé son discours :

"Bella... Il faut qu'on parle."

Cette phrase, si innocente, m'avait paralysée sur place. J'eus l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau de glaçons, ce qui me donna un mal de ventre foudroyant. Mais j'avais rassemblé mon courage et je l'avais écouté jusqu'au bout.

"Quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, la première fois où je t'ai quittée, je ne le pensais pas," avait-il poursuivi tandis que je m'efforçais de mémoriser ses traits parfaits dans leurs moindres détails. "Alice m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas peur de me lasser de toi, une fois que je serais capable de lire tes pensées à chaque instant. J'avais répondu non, car je pensais vraiment que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Tu conjuguais la beauté de ton humanité si fragile, si éphémère, si intense, et l'aura mystérieuse de l'une des nôtres. Je te demande pardon, Bella", déclara-t-il d'une voix incroyablement mélodieuse.

"Pardon...pardon pour quoi?" demandai-je, la gorge sèche.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait croire que tu serais toujours assez pour moi. Pardon d'avoir essayé d'être le prince charmant que je ne suis pas. Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, qui est si précieux."

"Je... Edward je... je ne comprends pas", avais-je gémi en sentant la panique me gagner.

"J'ai toujours été un grand romantique. Je voulais croire en l'âme soeur, à l'amour éternel, et j'ai passé des siècles à les chercher. J'étais si las d'être seul, quand toute ma famille avait trouvé sa moitié. Lorsque je t'ai vue, tu étais cette humaine si mystérieuse, si...différente. Tu étais ma tua cantante, un fruit défendu pour le monstre que j'étais et qui ne pouvait t'apporter que mort et destruction. Je croyais que l'amour était plus fort que tout et que si on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, alors toutes nos différences, tous les obstacles, tout ce qui nous séparait n'avait pas d'importance car ensemble, rien ne nous arrêterait. Je sais désormais que j'avais tort. Ce sont de beaux mensonges, véhiculés pendant des siècles via la littérature, le théâtre et plus récemment le cinéma, mais des mensonges quand même.

Je sais que cela paraît cruel, mais je te dois la vérité. La vérité est que je ne suis pas humain, Bella, et que je me suis lassé de toi. Je croyais que tu étais différente mais...tu n'étais qu'une humaine ordinaire. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble..."

Ça y est. Mon pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Encore une fois. Il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais qu'une adolescente dépressive sans aucun intérêt, faible, et laide. Une ado dont personne ne voulait, parce qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer et à se morfondre sur son triste sort. Une ado dont la maladresse et les tics agaçaient... Je sentis mon coeur se déchirer lentement.

"Au départ," reprit-il, "tu étais la seule à ne pas sembler vouloir sortir avec moi. C'était un agréable changement, car d'ordinaire, toutes les filles gloussent sur mon passage, me dévisagent en bavant sans se rendre compte de leur manque de tact et de discrétion et me font des avances plutôt lourdes. Quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, je trouvais ça vraiment génial de passer absolument tout notre temps ensemble, de ne consacrer notre existence qu'à l'autre... Mais notre séparation m'a forcé à réfléchir et... je me suis rendu compte que toi aussi, tu m'adulais. Et qu'à force de n'être constamment que tous les deux, nous gâchions l'opportunité de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de tisser un lien avec elles, sans compter que nous passions aussi à côté de nos vies et de nos passions. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je ne joue presque plus de piano et j'ai arrêté le violon. Je ne dessine plus et lis très peu."

Je laissai échapper un soupir qui ressemblait étrangement au râle d'une mourante.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi être revenu alors? Pourquoi t'être remis avec moi? Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on jette lorsqu'on en veut plus et que l'on reprend plus tard lorsqu'on s'ennuie !"

"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je te fais toutes mes excuses, Bella. Je suis revenu en pensant que tu me manquais..."

"Et ce n'était pas le cas...n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Navré. J'ai vraiment cru que...mais je me suis rendu compte que notre relation ne fonctionnait pas. J'ai réalisé que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui n'ait besoin de personne d'autre pour exister. Quelqu'un de positif, qui me contredise -parfois- et me stimule, qui me fasse partager ses passions. Pas de quelqu'un qui m'idolâtre pour ce que je ne suis pas et qui fasse de moi son dieu vivant. C'est trop malsain. Je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Je pense...qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes en Floride. Va vivre dans un bel endroit ensoleillé comme tu les aimes, avec ta mère. Fais-toi de vrais amis, profite de tout ce qu'une grande ville a à t'offrir. Vis ta vie, ne te contente pas de survivre. En attendant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tous les deux qu'on ne se parle plus. Je ne t'importunerais plus, tu as ma parole. Et cette fois-ci, je la tiendrais. Adieu, Isabella."

Et il avait disparu, juste comme ça. Cette fois, il n'avait pas emporté les photos de nous et les cadeaux qu'il m'avait faits. Il pensait qu'une rupture était une des expériences humaines que je devais vivre et que le choix de les jeter ou de les garder me revenait. Qu'il était important que je puisse évoluer à mon rythme. C'est ça, ouais...

Il avait tenu parole, toutefois : à la cantine, il s'asseyait désormais dos à moi. Il avait aussi fait en sorte de changer de voisin dans tous les cours que nous avions en commun et ne me disait même plus bonjour.

La situation, une fois de plus, se dégrada rapidement avant de dégénérer. Mes cauchemars reprirent, plus virulents que jamais. Je dormais rarement plus de deux heures par nuit et passais ainsi toutes mes journées dans un brouillard épais et glauque. Garder les yeux ouverts était un défi de tous les instants et j'échouai souvent. Le peu de personnes qui m'avait pardonnée et avait continué à me parler m'évitaient à présent soigneusement.

Jacob, qui avait tenté de rester en contact avec moi lorsqu'Edward était revenu, ne m'avait plus rappelée dès qu'il avait compris que c'était ce dernier que j'avais choisi et que, cédant à ses requêtes, je ne le fréquenterait plus tant que nous serions en couple. Je savais qu'en acceptant de ne pas le revoir pour rassurer Edward, j'avais énormément blessé Jacob. Sur le moment, je m'en fichais. Mais, maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, vraiment seule, et désespérée... je le regrettais amèrement.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler. Après ce que je lui avais fait subir, je n'en avais pas le droit. C'est pourtant ce que je fis. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répondit pas. Je laissai deux interminables semaines s'écouler, espérant qu'il appellerait ou passerait à l'improviste à la maison comme il le faisait parfois avant. Puis, après deux atroces semaines d'attentes infructeuses, je craquai et lui téléphonai.

"Allo ?"

"Hey Jake...c'est Bella," déclarai-je d'un ton que je voulais enjoué mais que ma voix tremblante gâcha.

"Salut Bella", répondit-il prudemment.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je, mal assurée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su mener une conversation digne de ce nom, mais en matière d'introduction, "ça va?" était une valeur sûre.

"Nickel, mais j'imagine que si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas pour t'enquérir de ma santé."

Aouch ! Mais bon, j'imagine que je l'avais mérité. Je ne m'étais pas toujours comporté en amie exemplaire... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai vaillament la conversation :

"Oh...euh... Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais", dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais léger. "Et savoir ce qu'il se passait de neuf dans ta vie."

"Ah..."

"Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ça te dirait de me raconter ça autour d'un bon repas fait maison ? Je t'invite, bien sûr !" ajoutai-je, faussement enjouée. Le stress me donnait envie de vomir et le trou béant qui se trouvait là où mon coeur aurait du être me faisait si mal que j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. J'avais besoin de mon soleil. Sans sa chaleur et le rayonnement de son sourire réconfortant, le monde était gris, terne, sale.

"Laisse-moi deviner... il t'a encore quittée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, Jake," murmurai-je d'une voix brisée en sentant les larmes que j'avais retenues si longtemps rouler sur mes joues, me brûlant comme de la lave en fusion au passage.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et donc, maintenant que tu es triste et que tu n'as personne pour te consoler, tu te tournes vers moi, parce que tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

"Oh, Jake, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste que...tu es mon meilleur ami..."

"Et les meilleurs amis sont toujours là pour se soutenir, pas vrai?" ajouta-t-il, affectueusement. Il avait complété ma phrase, comme il le faisait souvent.

"Exactement," soufflai-je, me sentant déjà mieux.

"Et tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou alors, comme tu as désespérément besoin de te sentir aimée de nouveau et valorisée, tu te souviens que j'existe. Comme par magie !" continua-t-il, sans se départir de son air enjoué et chaleureux.

"Jake...tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça..." laissai-je échapper, trop choquée pour arriver à penser de façon cohérente.

"Oooh, c'est exactement comme ça que ça se passe depuis le début, Bella. Simplement, j'étais trop naif et trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte ! Je me suis disputé des dizaines de fois à ce sujet avec Anna, et je t'ai toujours défendue. Mais j'avais tort ! Nous ne serions jamais devenu amis si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi pour te tenir compagnie, pour prendre soin de toi à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Et dès qu'il est revenu, tu m'as laissé tomber encore une fois, sans explication. Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Je ne te laisserais plus m'utiliser. Je ne suis pas un jouet, que l'on peut laisser traîner dans un coin lorsqu'on s'en lasse et qu'on reprend quand on s'ennuie et qu'on a rien d'autre à faire !" conclut-il sèchement.

Il me balançait mes propres mots à la figure. Ces mots furieux et déçus que j'avais dits à Edward. D'accord, mes propres mots, mais en mieux.

"Quand il est revenu", ajouta Jacob, qui grondait presque dans le combiné, "je t'ai avertie qu'il te briserait de nouveau le coeur. Mais tu as refusé de me croire et tu es retombée dans ses bras sans même un regard en arrière. Je t'avais dit que lorsque cela se produirait, je ne resterais ni pour regarder, ni pour ramasser les morceaux. C'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir. Ne rappelle pas."

Sur ce, il me raccrocha au nez. Je restai paralysée une bonne dizaine de minutes, fixant bêtement le téléphone, complètement incapable de penser. Puis ce qui venait de se passer et le sens de ses mots parvint lentement à mon cerveau et je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un train à pleine vitesse. La souffrance était si intense que je m'effondrai sur le sol et éclatai en sanglots. Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. J'ignore combien de temps cela prit. Je me rappelais vaguement m'être endormie, puis réveillée pour pleurer de nouveau toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée sur le sol de la cuisine. En tout cas, lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais desséchée et j'avais si faim que j'avais l'impression d'avoir sauté plusieurs repas.

Quand Charlie rentra dans la soirée, j'avais mangé, je m'étais douchée et lavée les dents. Je regardais les épisodes de la saison 1 des Real Housewives de Beverly Hills que je venais de me télécharger. Préoccupé, il ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien. A moins qu'il ne soit tellement habitué à avoir une fille nulle et dépressive que cela ne le surprenait même plus. Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur mon épisode, jalouse de leur vie de rêve. Heureusement, qu'il y avait six saisons. De quoi m'occuper pour ne pas penser à ma misérable existence.

Regarder les Real Housewives en goûtant devint un rituel sacré et très attendu qui me permit de m'évader d'un monde dans lequel je n'avais jamais eu ma place. Je regardais ainsi les six saisons en boucle pendant plusieurs mois en mangeant du chocolat et des glaces pour pallier à l'amour que personne ne daignait me donner. Puis je reçu un électrochoc qui me fit sortir de ma transe.

C'était un samedi matin et j'avais décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, de monter sur la balance. Celle-ci avait affiché soixante-dix-huit kilos pour un mètre soixante-cinq. La dernière fois que je m'étais pesée (d'accord, la dernière fois qu'un médecin m'avait pesée lorsque j'avais été hospitalisée durant quelques jours), je faisais quarante-huit kilos, car j'étais devenue anorexique suite à ma rupture. Au départ, je n'y avais pas cru. J'étais remontée deux fois sur la balance, puis j'avais changé les piles avant de retenter ma chance. Mais rien à faire. J'avais alors regardé dans le miroir.  
Mes longs cheveux étaient gras et pendaient misérablement le long de mon visage bouffi. Ma peau était grasse et parsemée de boutons rouges et blancs. Mais le pire, c'était tout ce gras, qui débordait de mon jogging et du t-shirt informe que je portais pour dormir. Je m'étais regardée sous toutes les coutures, horrifiée, et avais dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais énormément grossi. Cela m'avait tant déprimée que j'avais passé la journée au lit, à pleurer. Puis, le soir, j'avais pris une décision.

Demain, j'irais voir Jacob. Je m'excuserais. Je ramperais même s'il le fallait ! Nous redeviendrions amis, et tout irait bien.

Chapitre 16 : Retour karmique

Bella pov

Tout aurait dû bien se passer.

Je m'étais levée tôt pour avoir le temps de me laver les cheveux et, dans la foulée, je m'étais intégralement épilée (bon, d'accord, rasée) pour avoir un peu plus confiance en moi. J'avais même réussi à mettre la main sur un jogging pas trop moche, et propre en plus-un exploit ! J'avais sauté le petit-déjeuner, même si cela avait été beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Puis j'étais partie à la réserve sous une pluie battante -mais qui ne tombait que sur Forks. Et j'étais restée deux bonnes heures dans ma chevrolet, à fixer la porte de la maison de Jacob en essayant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aller y sonner.

Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi, j'étais tombée sur un Billy froid et de ùauvaise humeur qui m'avait dit que ce dernier se trouvait chez sa petite-amie. Il m'avait même conseillé de le laisser tranquille quand j'avais demandé si cette dernière habitait aussi dans la réserve. J'étais repartie chez moi si dépitée que j'avais du m'arrêter quatre fois sur le bord de la route pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

J'étais si abattue que je décidai de sécher le lycée la semaine suivante, prétextant d'horrible maux de ventre. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'une excuse, car Charlie travaillait de plus en plus, commençant de plus en plus tôt et rentrant de plus en plus tard le soir. Je le mettais probablement mal à l'aise. S'occuper d'une ado n'est déjà pas facile, mais quand celle-ci est dépressive... Il se réfugiait dans son travail, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Qui étais-je pour le blâmer ?

Je passai la semaine au lit, tantôt regardant les épisodes des Real Housewives pour la centième fois, tantôt me torturant l'esprit pour essayer de trouver un plan susceptible d'arrêter Anna. Et réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait dans ma vie. Edward et moi étions une évidence. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je savais que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arriverait pas à nous séparer. Elle pourrait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pendant un certain temps, c'est vrai...mais elle ne pouvait qu'échouer. J'en avais la certitude, et je m'y accrochais comme un noyé à sa bouée. J'appelai de nouveau Jacob plusieurs fois par jour. Il ne répondit jamais. J'insistai jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche, ce qui, par miracle, finit par arriver. Mais ne mena à rien : il se contenta de me dire qu'il était ''beaucoup trop occupé en ce moment'' et refusa de répondre aux questions que je posais sur sa petite-amie. Il me raccrocha presque au nez !

A la fin de cette affreuse semaine, je décidai de retourner au lycée. Comme je ne dormais plus que deux heures par nuit, j'arrivai près d'une heure et demie avant tout le monde. Je m'assis dans le couloir en attendant patiemment le début des cours. Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, Edward ne vînt pas en biologie. Je me consolais en me disant que le cours d'espagnol serait l'occasion de m'assoir à côté de Mike. Même s'il était un peu lourd, avoir quelqu'un pour me faire la conversation me ferait du bien. Et je dois admettre (je rougis à cette pensée) qu'il était agréable de se savoir aimée et désirée, même si je n'avais aucune intention de sortir avec lui un jour. Mais là aussi, mes espoirs furent déçus.

Il était toujours assis à la même place, au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible du tableau. Mais il n'était plus seul : il discutait passionément avec une Jessica rayonnante tout en caressant distraitement sa main. Merde... Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble, ces deux-là ? Ma nouvelle voisine, une fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, répondit à ma question de mauvaise grâce, sans me regarder :

"Si ma mémoire est bonne, ça va bientôt faire six mois."

"Waow... il a réussi à la supporter si longtemps?" me demandai-je, ébahie, avant de réaliser que je venais de parler à voix haute. La fille me fixa froidement avant de se détourner en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Les deux heures suivantes ne se déroulèrent pas mieux, et je fus incroyablement soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi. Je faisais la queue à la cantine lorsque j'aperçus Jacob s'éloigner en direction de la forêt par la baie vitrée. Moi qui le croyais ''trop occupé'' pour me consacrer un peu de temps ou...ou même juste me rappeler ! Je le suivis de loin en espérant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Si c'était le cas, il ne le montra pas. Je perdis sa trace une fois sous le couvert des arbres et allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit étouffé se fit entendre sur ma gauche. Je m'approchai prudemment et retins un hoquet de stupeur.

Anna, qui était appuyée contre un immense tronc d'arbre recouvert de mousse, fixait Edward d'un air méfiant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward?" demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

"Je t'en supplie Anna, entend ma prière" murmura ce dernier d'un ton implorant, comme si parler à voix haute était douloureux.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai été très patiente. Mais ma réponse reste la même."

"Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'y réfléchir encore un peu" implora-t-il. "S'il te plaît", ajouta-t-il d'une voix très douce après une longue pause plutôt embarassante.

Que se passait-il ?

"Je suis navrée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai toujours été très claire et très polie, Edward. Mais ma patience a ses limites. Laisse-moi vivre en paix, ou prépare-toi à payer le prix de tes folles actions."

"Anna..." souffla Edward, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que cette dernière venait de lui dire. "Lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je savais que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a fallut tant de temps et d'efforts pour m'en souvenir. Le Brésil. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée au Brésil, tu as déserté ma mémoire, mais pas mon coeur."

"Edward, ça suffit," déclara Anna d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

"Non, écoute-moi je t'en prie ! Depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je t'observe de loin. Nos discussions me ravissent. Tu rends mes journées plus belles. La vie plus intéressante."

"Edward" siffla Anna.

"Je t'aime Anna ! Je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas cet amour..."

"Tu ne me connais même pas, Edward !"

"L'amour n'a pas besoin de raisons pour se manifester. Il frappe aveuglément, et l'on ne peut rien contre lui."

"Ça suffit ! J'en ai trop entendu !" grogna une voix furieuse.

Tous deux sursautèrent violemment avant de se retourner comme un seul homme.

"Jake", soupira Anna avec soulagement.

"Cela ne te concerne pas, Jacob Black. Passe ton chemin," ordonna Edward d'un ton impérieux.

Un sourire mauvais s'épanouit lentement sur le visage de ce dernier tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard condescendant. Il s'approcha d'Anna sans cesser de fixer Edward et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'appuya sur son torse et frotta sa tête contre son épaule, comme un félin marquant son territoire.

"Navré, mais quand quelqu'un essaie de me voler ma petite-amie, ça me concerne," déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Je vis Edward pâlir et serrer les dents.

"Tu mens", riposta-t-il mécaniquement.

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un Edward. Il était très présompteux de ta part de supposer que je mentais. Quand je t'ai dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas et que je ne sortais pas avec des cadavres, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse", répondit calmement Anna.

"Tu changeras d'avis," déclara Edward d'un ton léger. "J'ai toujours ce que je veux," poursuivit-il avec assurance. "N'est-ce pas Jacob ?" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en ce tournant vers ce dernier.

Cétait à moi qu'il faisait référence réalisai-je en sentant mon coeur se déchirer. N'avais-je été qu'un prix pour lui ? La compétition avec Jake et la satisfaction de me voir le préférer lui au détriment de son rival étaient-ils plus important que moi ?

Jacob se mit à gronder sourdement et à trembler. Il était évident qu'il tentait de se contrôler, mais il échoua et se transforma en un immense loup couleur rouille quelques secondes plus tard. Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits et se jeta sur lui.

Je bondis dans la clairière en hurlant ''Edward, Jake, non !" mais absolument personne ne me prêta attention. C'était comme si je n'existais pas... Je me tournais vers Anna, furieuse, tandis que les garçons luttaient pour leur vie :

"Tu es contente de toi, pétasse ? Fais quelque chose !" hurlai-je.

Elle haussa gracieusement les épaules et...se transforma en tigre géant avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Je reculai, le souffle coupé et trébuchai sur une racine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'amortir la chute avec mes avant-bras et mordis la poussière. Je rampai derrière un arbre sans demander mon reste. Un hurlement de douleur extraordinairement aigu retenti dans mon dos. Je fis volte-face et l'horreur me foudroya sur place. L'immense tigre, qui avait mordu Edward à l'épaule, contracta les mâchoires et lui arracha le bras en rugissant furieusement. Ce dernier s'effondra par terre en s'égosillant. Anna posa une patte gigantesque sur sa poitrine et le fixa sans ciller, oreilles rabattues en arrière en attendant une réaction quelconque.

"Anna," murmura Edward entre deux grognements de douleur, "je..."

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et planta de longues griffes acérées dans son torse dont elle déchira lentement la chair pendant que je la suppliais d'arrêter.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris !" cria Edward en émettant des bruits inquiétants qui laissaient penser qu'il était en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

Le tigre s'arrêta immédiatement mais l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si ce dernier était sincère. Ce devait être le cas, puisqu'elle fit demi-tour pour aller se frotter contre Jacob et lui donner de petits coups de museau affecteux qu'il lui rendit en émettant de petits grognements de contentement.

Je profitai du fait que personne ne me prêtait attention pour me ruer vers Edward. Je me jetai à genoux à ses côtés et entrepris d'évaluer les dégâts.

"Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je, affolée, en me mettant à pleurer incontrôlablement.

"Bella ? Tu as tout vu... il ne manquait plus que ça !" marmonna-t-il, honteux, en prenant soin de ne pas plonger ses yeux noirs de colère dans les miens.

Il se releva, non sans mal, et me laissa là, à pleurer accroupie dans la boue comme une idiote.

"Edward," appela Anna, qui avait repris forme humaine entre temps et portait d'étranges vêtements écarlates semblable aux tenues des danseuses orientales, tout en voiles, perles et sequins. Ce dernier hésita, puis se retourna. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre qu'elle ne voudra jamais de lui? pensai-je, agacée.

"Ne reviens jamais ici. Oublie-moi et n'essaie jamais de reprendre contact avec moi. C'est un ordre."

Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans les yeux de ce dernier qui resta muet pendant quelques secondes, puis s'inclina aussi adroitement que ses blessures le lui permettaient avant de disparaître parmi les arbres. Jacob l'imita, pour aller se changer sans doute, non sans avoir insisté pour qu'elle le serre dans ses bras avant.

Anna attendit qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un sentir pour se tourner vers moi.

Epilogue

La Mort se tenait à mes côtés, attendant patiemment que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes se termine. Je savais Victoria en sécurité, et je savais qu'avec le temps, elle arriverait à vivre sans moi. Aussi, voir ma petite soeur obtenir son bac -une fois de plus- était-elle la dernière chose qui me retenait encore ici.

Son petit-ami, qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, était assis au premier rang et la couvait amoureusement du regard, visiblement très fier et très heureux pour elle. J'avais eu des doutes, au départ, car il s'était révélé être un loup alpha. Mais après tout, Anna était une garou. Et puis, c'était un bon gamin, sérieux et travailleur. Je ne doutais pas qu'il réussisse aussi son examen l'an prochain. Sans compter qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules et était plutôt mature pour son âge. Si Anna perdait de nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ce dont je doutais, il saurait quoi faire. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

En me vengeant, elle m'avait libéré de mes tourments et avait brisé le sort qui me condamnait à errer sur terre en ressassant un passé que je ne pouvais pas changer.

Isabella Swan avait perdu tous ses amis. Elle avait aussi perdu son petit-ami, auquel elle s'était désespérément attachée dans une tentative pathétique de se rendre importante et de se sentir aimée.

Ses parents ne s'occupaient pas d'elle, et ses crises successives avaient creusé l'écart déjà abyssal entre son père et elle.

Les Cullen, la famille qu'elle s'était choisie parce qu'ils étaient ''plus cools'' que sa véritable famille, l'avaient abandonnée. Du moins, c'est ce que son petit esprit torturé croyait. Anna avait utilisé son pouvoir sur ces derniers et leur avait ordonné de ne se souvenir de Bella que comme d'une adolescente perturbée du lycée avec laquelle ils n'avaient aucun lien. Elle leur avait aussi ordonné de ne jamais revenir à Forks, puis leur avait fait oublier toute la conversation ainsi que son existence.

Isabella avait également perdu celui qui aurait pu devenir son meilleur ami et peut-être même, dans un futur lointain, son mari. La seule personne qui aurait vraiment pu la rendre heureuse à long terme. Et le meilleur, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui avait préféré sa pire ennemie. Certes, il s'était imprégné. Mais Jacob Black est un alpha : il avait donc conservé sa personnalité et sa liberté de penser même après cela. Tomber amoureux d'elle n'avait pas été un choix. Rester amoureux d'elle et passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés, oui.

Non, je me trompe, il y avait encore mieux que cela, pour être tout à fait honnête ! Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient abandonnée avaient été aidées par Anna, mais la véritable responsable était Isabella elle-même. C'est son attitude et son opinion souvent extrêmement condescendante envers tous ces gens qui les avaient chassés de son existence -même si, soyons honnêtes, sa maturité émotionnelle, son caractère affreusement insipide et sa soumission n'y étaient pas pour rien non plus.

Ajoutons à cela qu'Isabella avait tant grossi qu'elle en était méconnaissable et n'aurait jamais la volonté de perdre ce surpoids, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se morfondre. Tout comme son baccalauréat, qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu, à force de gémir. Elle n'était même pas autorisée à se présenter au rattrapage : il lui faudrait redoubler.

Bien sûr, elle penserait au suicide plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Isabella Swan était une de ces personnes qui passent leur vie entière à se plaindre sans jamais faire aucun effort pour être heureuses et préfèrent souffrir en silence, résignées, en attendant leur heure.

En parlant de ça...

Il est temps, James, souffla la Mort en me tendant galamment le bras.

Je le saisis, et la laissait m'entraîner vers la lumière, l'esprit tranquille.

Fin

To my sister Julie. Fun never ends with you ;)

Prologue

Je descendis du bus sous une pluie battante après presque neuf heures de trajet. L'employé de l'office de tourisme ne m'avait pas menti lorsqu'il m'avait prévenue qu'il faisait toujours très froid et que le soleil ne se montrait que fort rarement. Ce qu'il s'était abstenu de mentionner, cependant, c'est que Forks est une petite ville minable perdue au milieu de nulle part, dont le béton et le métal viennent gâcher la beauté des immenses forêts qui l'entourent. Cela ne m'étonnait guère que les... Cullens aient choisi de venir vivre ici. Il était étrange, en revanche, qu'il n'y ait aucun autre vampire dans la région: je n'avais senti qu'un petit clan, et il se trouvait à Courtenay, sur l'île de Vancouvert, chose étrange compte tenu de tous les avantages qu'offrait la région.

Heureusement pour moi, j'adorais le froid et la pluie. Autrement, ma vengeance aurait vite pu prendre des allures de cauchemar. J'étouffai un sanglot en essayant de chasser le douloureux souvenir de ma dernière discussion avec Victoria.

C'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ce soir-là, en rentrant du lycée, car James et elle étaient censés voyager du côté de la péninsule d'Olympe et au Sud-Ouest du Canada avec un vieil ami à eux. Elle m'attendait devant la porte de l'appartement que James m'avait offert pour mon seizième anniversaire, la lourde capuche de son manteau de laine marron rabattue sur son visage afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de mes voisins, ce que son irréelle beauté et ses yeux pourpres n'auraient pas manqué de faire. J'avais immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans répondre à mon accueil chaleureux ni à aucune de mes questions, elle m'avait silencieusement suivie jusqu'au salon et n'avait brisé le silence que pour me demander de m'assoir d'une voix rauque. Et pour m'annoncer, luttant contre les larmes et la colère, que James était mort. James était mort.

Impossible.

J'avais cru mal comprendre. Mais, tandis qu'elle me racontait comment Isabella Swan l'avait empalé avant que son compagnon, Edward Cullen, ne le mette en pièce et jette son cadavre dans les flammes, j'avais libéré mon pouvoir, je l'avais envoyé à la recherche de mon ami et protecteur. Mais, au lieu de sentir sa présence, fière et sauvage, rassurante et tourmentée à la fois, je n'avais rien senti.

Rien d'autre que le néant. Rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de vide terrifiant.

J'avais regardé Victoria s'effondrer devant mes yeux sans trop savoir que faire, tentant de retenir mes propres larmes tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule en poussant de longs et douloureux gémissements. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. A un moment, je me souviens m'être couchée par terre en chien de fusil, terrassée par la nausée et le chagrin. Je n'avais repris mes esprits que peu avant que les rayons du soleil ne viennent caresser la fenêtre du salon. J'avais alors bondi pour fermer les volets et les rideaux occultants, afin d'éviter à mon amie une mort douloureuse. Je m'étais ensuite retournée vers elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle me fixait pensivement depuis un moment. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis dans ses prunelles que la rage embrasait que le même désir nous consumait à présent.

Vengeance.

Victoria voulait retourner à Forks immédiatement pour tuer Bella afin qu'Edward souffre autant que nous, que lui aussi ait à subir l'éternité en traînant derrière lui l'indicible douleur d'avoir perdu son âme soeur. Je m'y opposai. C'était trop facile. Sans compter que c'était Bella, la vraie responsable. C'est elle qui avait failli tuer James, et c'est à cause d'elle qu'Edward l'avait achevé. D'après Vicky, sans cette fille pathétique, James et les Cullens se seraient sûrement bien entendus.

Non. Nous allions tous les laisser en vie... et transformer cette dernière en enfer. J'irais à Forks et je briserais la vie de Bella Swan. Je détruirais tout ce qui lui est cher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien... et qu'elle nous supplie de l'achever. Ce que nous ne ferions pas.

Je retirai ma valise du coffre du car d'un geste rageur et remontai E Division Street. Arrivée au bout, j'empruntai le petit sentier menant à la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait ma nouvelle maison. Il était temps de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle

(Bella pov)

Je me réveillai en hurlant et dans des draps trempés de sueur, comme tous les matins. Mais le soulagement qui m'envahit ce matin-là était incroyable. J'étais étonnée d'avoir survécu à cette nuit. Je m'étais couchée la boule au ventre. J'étais persuadée que Laurent reviendrait ou pire...qu'elle reviendrait. Et pourtant... La surprise passée, je me levais et allais vérifier que Charlie était toujours vivant, lui aussi. Mon coeur battait fort. C'était douloureux. Mes mains étaient moites et je tremblais tellement que je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à ouvrir puis refermer la porte de la chambre de mon père en silence. Une vague de gratitude me submergea lorsque je constatais que lui aussi était toujours vivant.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Non. Si je commençais à penser à ça, je craquerais. J'en étais sûre. Charlie me trouverait roulée en boule dans un coin de la maison, en train de me balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant. Et cette fois, il serait bien obligé de reconnaître que j'étais folle. Il agirait en conséquence. Non. M'inquiéter n'avançait à rien.

Je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je fis mon lit et préparai mes affaires. Ensuite, je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine: oeufs brouillés, toats et un grand bol de lait. Je consacrais les cinq minutes suivantes à me brosser les dents et les cheveux. Une fois redescendue, je verrouillais soigneusement la porte de la maison. Ensuite, je montai dans mon pick-up pour aller au lycée. J'effectuais toujours toutes ces tâches machinalement, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais plongée dans un brouillard anesthésiant. Il me protégeait de la douleur qui menaçait sans cesse de m'engloutir. Il me protégeait aussi du monde extérieur. Je ne voulais plus vraiment faire partie, alors ça m'allait très bien. Le brouillard ne me protégeait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait du, ce jour-là. En arrivant au lycée, il me sembla que les gens avaient l'air excités. Noël était pourtant passé, et la saison des matchs n'avait pas encore commencé … si ?

Je ne compris pourquoi qu'en cours d'anglais. Je m'étais installée au fond de la salle sans dire un mot à personne, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde -y comprit le prof- m'avait ignorée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'intéressait plus à moi. De toute façon, je me débrouillais toujours pour avoir l'air absorbée par le livre que nous étudiions pour d'éviter toute conversation. Et puis, les autres pensaient que j'étais devenue folle. Je crois même que je leur faisait un peu peur. Mais la grande majorité n'avait tout simplement pas envie de s'occuper de moi. Laissons souffrir Bella la losseuse, quelque chose comme ça...

J'étais en train de lutter contre la terreur qui me dévorait les entrailles quand soudain, tous les bavardages cessèrent. Comme si tout le monde écoutait attentivement -chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais. Je compris vite pourquoi: ce n'était pas lui, mais la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et que je n'avais jamais vue avant qui attirait l'attention. D'une part parce que, comme l'expliquait , elle était nouvelle à Forks. Dans une ville où tout le monde se connait et où il ne se passe jamais rien, c'est un évènement très important. Il en faut si peu pour étonner les gens de la campagne, après tout. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle était si charismatique qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser captiver par ses grands yeux verts et son sourire étincelant. Elle était aussi très belle, avec une peau très pâle, comme la mienne, mais sans l'aspect translucide et maladif. Non, sa peau à elle d'une pâleur lunaire semblable à celle des... je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine frémir et se rouvrir doucement. Je gémis de douleur, mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne me prêta attention. Sauf la nouvelle venue, à qui avait demandé de s'assoir à côté de moi. Tout le monde la suivit du regard. Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient pitié d'elle. La pauvre nouvelle, forcée de s'assoir à côté du cas social. Enfin, tout le monde de pensait pas la même , comme Mike Newton, la regardèrent juste passer bêtement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Quand je pense que l'an dernier, c'est moi qu'ils regardaient comme ça... les garçons de Forks étaient vraiment des crevards. Tous, sauf... non, non n'y pense pas ! J'essayai de réprimer un sanglot, en vain.

soupira et se tourna vers moi, l'air profondément agacé.

"Tout va bien mademoiselle Swan ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller prendre l'air dans le couloir ?" me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard condescendant. Depusi combien de temps avait-il cessé de cacher l'irritation et le dégoût que je lui inspirais ?

"Euh...hum...non...non, c'est...c'est bon," marmonnai-je, mortifiée.

"Alors, je vous prierais de retourner à votre commentaire de texte au plus vite," ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je ne répondis rien et replongeai le nez dans mon bouquin. Mais je ne voyais rien. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était...

"Hum, excuse-moi mais...est-ce que ça va ?" chuchota une voix mélodieuse.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de parler, je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne me repose la même question. Je lui jetai un regard morne et me replongeai dans ma lecture. Mes cheveux me tombèrent devant la figure, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Ils formaient un rideau protecteur entre moi et l'intruse. Une larme roula lentement le long de ma joue et vint s'écraser sur une réplique de Roméo. Dieu, que je haïssais cette histoire. Le cours passa lentement. La matinée aussi.

Faire la queue au self était une torture. Mais je devais au moins faire semblant de manger. La vieille aigrie qui servait les repas m'avait à l'oeil. Elle avait déjà averti Charlie une fois. C'est bon, ça ne faisait que quatre jours que je sautais les repas. Mais il avait menacé de m'enfermer à l'hopital. Je m'en foutais. J'avais déjà passé tellement de temps là-bas... Mais ils allaient me nourrir par sonde, et même si j'aurais du avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, les aiguilles me terrifiaient toujours autant. Je me forçai à enfourner tout le contenu de mon plateau repas dans ma bouche et tentai l'avaler en essayant de penser à autre chose. Je restai un peu à table avec les autres histoire de faire bonne figure. Ensuite, j'allais aux toilettes et enfonçai mon doigt dans ma bouche. Vomir était une libération.

Parfois, quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable, je baissais mon pantalon. Puis je sortais la lame de cutter que je gardais toujours emballée dans un vieux bout de carton dans ma poche. Et je rouvrais les entailles que je m'étais faites. Parfois, je m'en faisais même de nouvelles. Je le méritais. Je me détestais. Je détestais mon corps. Je détestais la vie. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. De toute façon, je ne l'avais jamais été, je le savais. La douleur physique était infiniment plus supportable. Ce moment aux toilettes du lycée entre midi et deux, c'était mon quart d'heure de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais vraiment pas être seule. Mais quand j'arrivai à hauteur de notre table, je vis que mes ''amis'' m'avaient remplacée. Forcément. Elle était beaucoup plus belle. Beaucoup plus souriante. Trop souriante en fait. C'en était agaçant. Elle était beaucoup plus bavarde aussi, à croire qu'elle essayait de faire connaissance avec tout le monde ! Et puis, elle était nouvelle. Ah ah. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais tout le monde finirait par se lasser d'elle. Mike, Eric.. un jour, ils ne la regarderaient plus comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils cesseraient de baver devant elle.

Je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle et me raclai bruyamment la gorge, histoire qu'elle saississe le message. Tout le monde sursauta et me regarda fixement. Il y eu un long silence inconfortable, puis la nouvelle m'adressa un large sourire, le genre étincelant comme Colgate.

"Hey ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Je m'appelle Anna Stormryttarna. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?" demanda-t-elle avec un enjouement écoeurant.

Te joindre à nous... à nous. Ils m'avaient vite remplacée... J'avais envie de pleurer. J'eus soudain la bouche pâteuse et la gorge en feu.

"Ah...hum...oui...oui, bien sûr" marmonnai-je en posant maladroitement mon plateau. Ma main tapa dans son verre, qui se renversa sur la table et sur son pantalon.

"Oh...je suis désolée...je suis vraiment stupide..." marmonnai-je en sentant les jours me brûler.

"Oui, tu es vraiment très conne. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuilles de toi. Tu es tellement insipide et stupide que je regrette déjà d'avoir perdu mon temps à essayer de sympathiser avec toi."

"Quoi ?" soufflai-je sous le choc.

''Je disais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Assied-toi, je vais aller chercher une autre chaise", répéta-t-elle en m'adressant un autre sourire radieux.

"Oh...euh...merci...je suppose..." marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise...mouillée. Merde...pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

"Laisse ma belle, je vais t'en chercher une !" s'exclama Mike en bondissant de sa chaise. Le parfait saint bernard...

"Non, mec, c'est bon, j'y vais !" assura Eric en bondissant aussi de sa chaise.

J'aurais dû le savoir... Forks était vraiment le trou du cul du monde. Pas étonnant que tous les gars sautent sur tout ce qui bouge...

Jess croisa mon regard à ce moment là. Elle s'empressa de regarder ailleurs et de feindre un profond intérêt pour ce que racontait Angela. Probablement une autre histoire à propos de sa grand-mère.

"Tout le monde se fiche bien que je sois là ou pas. Je pourrais crever, ça ne leur ferait rien", pensai-je amèrement. "De toute façon, personne ne m'aime. J'ai jamais été assez bien pour eux...". Je sentis de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Le repas fut une torture. Je dus regarder mes ''amis'' s'extasier devant la nouvelle, visiblement très douée pour les relations sociales, parler de tout et de rien avec chacun d'entre eux. Je dus subir le récit de son enfance en Suède et ses voyages en France, entrecoupé du nombre incalculables de questions que Mike et Angela lui posèrent. Blah blah blah blah...

Bien sûr, personne ne jeta ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans ma direction de tout le repas. Je mâchonnai une part de gâteau au chocolat ou une cuillérée d'épinards, je ne saurais pas dire tant tout me paressait si fade, lorsque j'en eus vraiment marre. Je poussai un long soupir ennuyé et reposai brutalement ma cuillère. Ou ma fourchette, je ne sais pas. Tout le monde se tut et me fixa. Je me sentis rougir et fixai mon assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante que j'ai jamais vue. Au bout d'un long moment extrêmement gênant, la nouvelle reprit la parole:

"Je suis désolée, je dois t'ennuyer à ne parler que de moi. Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?"

"Hum...Bella. Bella Swan," répondis-je sans cesser de fixer mon assiette.

"Enchantée Bella. Je m'appelle Anna."

"Ouais, je...je sais. Difficile de ne pas le savoir, ah ah...". Personne ne comprit ma blague et mon rire pitoyable mourut vite dans ma gorge.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui te passionne, toi ?" me demanda la nouvelle avec intérêt.

"Hum... pas grand-chose, à vrai dire," marmonnai-je en maudissant la tournure que prenaient les choses.

"C'est-à-dire ?" m'encouragea-t-elle avec une gentillesse exaspérante.

"Hum...ben en fait...rien..." grommelai-je en me sentant de plus en plus stupide.

"Ah... Tu préfères faire du sport que lire ou faire de la musique du coup ?" continua-t-elle sans voir Jess me lancer un regard dégoûté.

"Hum...je...hum...je ne suis vraiment pas douée alors...le sport...très peu pour moi. Pareil pour...hum...pour la musique. Je ne suis...vraiment pas musique non plus...je n'aime pas vraiment ça."  
"Ah..."

"Mais, hum... j'aime bien lire. J'adore la...la littérature en fait," ajoutai-je en tentant de paraître moins minable.

"Oh, c'est vrai ? J'adore lire aussi ! Je viens de finir La Reine Morte de Monteherlant et j'ai adoré alors que d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le théâtre ! Je me suis également replongée dans Les Fleurs du Mal, de Baudelaire, c'est mon poète préféré, je ne me lasse jamais de le relire ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?" me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

Je restai un moment silencieuse. Est-ce que j'étais la seule à n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ces auteurs ?

"Oh, hum... je lis Cinquante nuances de Grey en ce moment et... hum... c'est vraiment un bouquin ...vraiment...hum... vraiment super," marmonnai-je avant de me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon aveu. Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour une grosse conne pathétique.

"Exact. Je me demande comment une loque, un déchet comme toi a pu tuer James. Tu es tellement stupide que tu n'arrives même pas à aligner deux mots, comment aurais-tu pu détruire un vampire ? Victoria a du se tromper, il est impossible que tu sois celle qui l'ai tué."

Je me sentis pâlir. Mes mains devinrent moites. Et les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

C'était bien moi qui avait tué James. Mais c'était un accident. Lorsque James s'était jeté sur moi, la force de l'impact nous avait projeté à terre tous les deux. Il était tellement concentré sur Edward, qui tentait de lui arracher la tête, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'énorme morceau de poutre brisée sur lequel il s'effondrait. Avec la vitesse et le poids de son corps, le morceau de poutre s'était transformé en un énorme pieu qui avait transpercé son coeur. Cinq minutes après, tout ce qu'il restait de lui, c'était un petit tas de poussière et une éternité de cauchemars.

"Que tu l'aies tué toi-même ou non importe si peu, de toute façon. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il est mort et c'est, à mes yeux, la seule chose qui compte. Sans toi, James et les Cullen se seraient très bien entendus. Sans toi et ton hybride retardé, il serait encore de ce monde. Sois sûre que vous pairez ce crime le prix fort..."

"NON ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !" hurlai-je en bondissant de ma chaise. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage choqué et surpris de la nouvelle. En effet, en reculant, je fis tomber Tyler, qui passait derrière moi avec son plateau repas, et heurtai trois des cheerleaders de l'équipe de Forks, qui se mirent à hurler d'une voix suraigue et me couvrirent d'injures.

J'entendis Anna crier ''Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ?''. Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air terriblement inquiet. Elle fit un pas dans ma direction, mais Jess la retint. Je l'entendis clairement dire ''Ne fais pas attention à Bella, elle est complètement tarée depuis qu'elle s'est fait plaquer. Elle pensait qu'elle était tellement belle et tellement spéciale qu'elle n'a pas supporté que son mec la quitte. Elle essaie juste d'attirer l'attention, comme d'habitude. Ignore-la, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour elle."

Je vis Anna hésiter, jeter un regard aux autres -qui acquiescèrent, un peu gênés- puis se rassoir, l'air confus. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je commençais à devenir folle. Les gens normaux n'entendent pas de voix. A moins que... Et si Victoria avait un pouvoir ? Et si, contrairement à Edward, elle était capable de projeter ses pensées à distance ? Une vague de terreur me submergea et je laissai échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans la cacophonie ambiante.

Chapitre 2: La Push

Anna pov

Je me garai sur le petit parking de fortune aménagé pour les visiteurs désireux de profiter de la beauté humide de La Push, retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, attrapai mon sac en cuir marron et bondis hors de ma voiture d'occasion, prête à explorer mon nouveau territoire. Je me dirigeai vers la plage d'un pas léger, presque dansant, ravie de pouvoir de nouveau sentir le sol froid et mouillé épouser la forme de mes pieds nus et le vent glacé caresser ma longue chevelure châtain. Je tournai mon visage vers le ciel et pris de longues inspirations, laissant les effluves marines envahir mes poumons et les mille parfums des sous-bois faire danser mon âme et mes sens.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Lorsque Victoria m'avait parlé d'Isabella Swan, cette adolescente qui avait réussi à séduire un spurius, à forcer son clan à l'accepter malgré le danger que cela représentait pour eux et à tuer un véritable vampire, surtout un traqueur, comme James, cela m'avait intimidée. Elle devait être vraiment très belle, extrêmement intelligente et particulièrement dangereuse pour avoir réussi un tel exploit !

Mais la rencontrer aujourd'hui m'avait donné l'impression que le meurtre de James n'était d'une blague cruelle dénuée de sens. Au lieu de l'ennemie impitoyable que je m'étais imaginée, j'avais rencontré une adolescente dépressive et retardée. Le cerveau d'un pigeon lobotomisé, la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillière à café, le dynamisme d'un mollusque et le physique d'un mannequin anorexique sur le point de mourir d'une overdose d'héroïne. Elle était si faible, si...pitoyable qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'écraser.

Ce sentiment était d'ailleurs si violent que j'avais eu un mal fou à m'empêcher de la détruire en n'utilisant rien d'autre que la force de mots acérés comme des poignards et soigneusement sélectionnés. Quel plaisir aurais-je eu à enfoncer lentement, précautionneusement chacun d'entre eux dans les crevasses de son âme déchirée avant de les tourner et les retourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie ses camarades de lui donner une corde, une boîte de médicaments, n'importe quoi !

Mais cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. C'était bien trop facile, tout comme la tuer de sang-froid, ainsi que Victoria l'avait suggéré lors de notre veillée funèbre. Non.

J'allais devenir son amie, sa seule amie -ce qui ne serait vraiment pas difficile- identifier ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur, et le lui arracher. Détruire tout ce qui lui était précieux, retourner tous les gens qu'elle aimait contre elle -si, évidemment, il restait des gens qui n'avaient toujours pas fui en courant, cela s'entend- puis m'en aller sans un regard en arrière, en la laissant pleurnicher encore plus pathétiquement sur son misérable sort.

Mon instinct ne me trompait jamais. J'avais senti que cette fille était faible jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'ont jamais le courage de se battre pour ce qui leur tient à coeur mais n'ont pas les trippes de se suicider et qui préfèrent donc traverser l'existence comme un mauvais rêve, le brouillard de la dépression comme seul paysage, leurs larmes comme seules possessions et leurs lamentations incessantes comme seules compagnes. Parfait.

Malgré sa faiblesse, la probabilité qu'elle possède un pouvoir caché ou de puissants alliés n'était pas à exclure, aussi n'avais-je pas pris le risque d'utiliser ma magie pour sonder son aura et découvrir ses capacités. Je me donnais quelques jours d'observations avant de franchir cette étape, juste au cas où.

Mes observations précédentes, et les complaintes intarissables de ce garçon blond particulièrement collant -comment s'appelait-il déjà ?- m'avaient appris que... Bella -ne serait-ce que penser son nom m'emplissait de dégoût- n'avait aucun(e) autre ami(e) que les Cullen et un jeune quileute du nom de Jacob Black. D'après la rumeur, les quileutes vivaient sur le territoire d'une meute de lykaons. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement probable que la meute de lykaons et la tribu quileute ne fassent qu'un -information importante qu'il me faudrait vérifier.

Pour le moment, il me fallait explorer les environs pour essayer de relever le moindre indice qui pourrait m'aider, et surtout, infiltrer le village quileute pour en savoir plus sur ces loups et sur Jacob Black.

La réserve indienne ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée, très naïve et très romanesque, que je m'en faisais. Je m'étais imaginé de petites maisons en rondins de bois avec des toits d'ardoise, un peu comme des chalêts savoyards ou canadiens, entourées de forêt. Le village était en réalité dans une clairière à ciel ouvert traversée par une longue route mal entretenue. De part et d'autre de cette traînée d'alsphate blessé se trouvaient des sortes de mobilhomes de mauvaise qualité, certains parfois très abîmés et entourés de jardins peu ou pas entretenus. Je sortis mon plan de mon sac en bandouillère et m'en servis pour arriver jusqu'au poste de police sans encombre, afin de demander si les personnes extérieures à la réserve avaient le droit de circuler librement ou s'il fallait une autorisation quelconque. Il n'en fallait pas, les seules conditions étant de respecter les lois du gouvernement quileute (la nation quileute constituant une sorte d'état indépendant au sein des Etats-Unis), de ne pas entrer dans les cimetières et de n'interrompre aucune cérémonie religieuse. En ce qui concernait les cérémonies religieuses, pas de problème. Les cimetières, en revanche, je ne pouvais rien promettre, mais je m'abstins de le faire remarquer au policier de garde. L'honnêteté est parfois un vilain défaut.

Je consacrai une heure à flâner dans la réserve, observant chaque détail, à l'affût de chaque son, chaque odeur pouvant m'en apprendre plus sur les lykaons. Il s'agissait en effet de loups; des lykaons alphas qui plus est. Fort heureusement, je n'en repérai que deux. La plupart des lykaons sont des bêtas qui ne forment pas de meutes très conséquentes, aussi ne représentent-ils pas vraiment de danger : ce sont simplement des humains qui peuvent se changer en un animal de taille normale (et, dans certains cas extrêmement rares, plusieurs, voire tous) à volonté.

Chez les bêtas, la partie animale est moins développée que la partie humaine de leur âme : ils ne se regroupent donc jamais en clans régis par une hiérarchie très stricte et très stratifiée, à moins d'être directement menacés par d'autres groupes de lykaons, voire par des vampires ou par des garous, contre lesquels ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Les alphas en revanche, sont très différents puisque -s'ils peuvent aussi se changer à volonté- leur forme animale atteint parfois des proportions impressionnantes et qu'ils se regroupent toujours en meute, avec une structure hiérarchique dont l'élaboration et la rigidité varient en fonction du nombre d'individus. Une de leur grande force est de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec les autres membres de leur meute sous forme animale. Les alphas conservent également certaines propriétés de leur forme animale sous forme humaine, notamment une capacité de régénération égale à celle des spurius (soit 50% de celle d'un vampire ou d'un garou), une température corporelle bien plus élevée que les humains normaux ainsi qu'une force, des réflexes et une célérité largement supérieurs à ceux de ces derniers.

Je profitai de mon après-midi à la réserve pour discuter avec le plus de monde possible afin de m'assurer que j'y serais toujours la bienvenue et pour sonder le potentiel magique de chaque personne rencontrée.

Lorsque je retournai sur la plage afin d'écrire un peu pour me détendre, j'étais extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir rencontré le fameux Jacob, mais ma visite s'était révélée si fructueuse que je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre. Je me perchai sur l'immense tronc de bois flotté échoué que j'avais repéré à l'aller et me mis à écrire frénétiquement sur mon carnet. Laisser libre cours à mon imagination était vital pour moi -d'autant plus qu'écrire des histoires me permettait d'exprimer des sentiments et des pensées que je n'aurais jamais pu exorciser autrement, et rendait la mort de James moins insupportable. Un moyen de faire mon deuil en douceur, mais également d'échapper à une réalité parfois trop dure et trop cruelle. J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que je faisais que je ne remarquai pas les deux jeunes indiens qui faisaient leur jogging à quelques mètres de là où je me trouvais passer et repasser plusieurs fois avant de disparaître dans un bosquet. Je me laissai même surprendre lorsque l'un de ces deux garçons revint me voir dans la demi-heure qui suivit, me faisant ainsi bondir tandis qu'un piaillement surpris s'échappait de ma gorge.

Les humains n'étant pas une menace pour moi, je relâchai toujours ma garde en leur présence -une erreur qui pouvait s'avérer fatale car tant d'autres créatures se mêlaient à ces derniers, nombre d'entre elles de mortelles ennemies... J'avais encore tant à apprendre...

Chapitre 3: Anna

Jacob pov

J'avais failli ne pas y aller, mais j'étais trop curieux et sa présence sur nos terres m'avait intrigué au plus haut point. A part une poignée de touristes durant la belle saison, et quelques élèves du lycée du bled voisin qui se rendaient à la plage de la Push une fois par an pour ''surfer'', personne ne mettait jamais les pieds dans la réserve. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? A part pêcher, surfer ou partir en randonnée, il y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire ici, et les gens préféraient largement s'adonner à ces activités plus près de chez eux. Et puis, venir ici impliquait de croiser des indiens analphabètes et alcooliques, des faignants tous au chomâge qui continuaient à faire des gosses à la chaîne malgré la misère ambiante -autant de choses condamnées par l'américain moyen confortablement englué dans ses préjugés et sa petite banlieue respectable à tous points de vue.

Mais cette fille avait passé la journée ici, à se balader sans prendre aucune photo avant d'aller s'assoir sur la plage et d'écrire pendant au moins trois heures sans bouger d'un millimètre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lançai un ''Hey !'' plein d'entrain. Elle était si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver et sursauta en laissant échapper ce que je devinais être un juron dans une langue inconnue. C'est pourtant dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un léger accent que j'étais incapable de reconnaître qu'elle s'adressa à moi :

"Oh, je suis vraiment navrée, c'est juste que tu m'as fait tellement peur !"

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas mon intention", m'excusai-je en lui souriant timidement.

"Non non, c'est ma faute ! Quand je suis dans mon truc, le monde autour de moi disparaît et je me fais facilement surprendre", répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire irrésistible qui faisait écho à l'éclat joueur qui dansait dans ses yeux émeraudes. Elle dégageait une telle énergie et une telle joie de vivre qu'il était impossible de ne pas être immédiatement contaminé.

"Ah, d'accord. Et... c'est quoi ton truc ?" demandai-je avec entrain et rongé par la curiosité.

"Oh, euh... J'écris. Je ne peux pas vivre sans écrire, et j'aimerais en faire mon métier. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. La Push m'inspire énormément et j'adore l'atmosphère et le calme qui règnent ici."

"Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu trouver ce trou paumé ne serait-ce que vaguement intéressant ?" demandai-je sans parvenir à masquer ma pexplexité.

"Le temps, déjà, que je trouve magnifique même si je dois bien être la seule à aimer les ciels lourds et gris et les flots d'acier balayés par le vent, mais c'est surtout l'atmosphère magique découlant des légendes quileutes qui m'attire."

"Ah ah, oui, tu dois bien être la seule," répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil espiègle. "Tu connais nos légendes ?"

"Pas très bien, car j'ai trouvé peu de ressources et j'ignore si elles sont fiables à cent pour cent, mais l'histoire des origines de la tribu me fascine. Celle sur les ''sang-froids'' est aussi très intéressante."

"J'en conclus donc que tu es une grande fan de vampires et de loups-garous ?" demandai-je en souriant de plus belle.

"Exactement ! Même si vos légendes ne les mentionnent pas, elles n'en sont pas moins captivantes."

"Bien sûr que si, tu viens d'en parler."

"Non, vos mythes ne parlent pas de loups-garous et de vampires, mais de lykaons et de spurius" rectifia-t-elle en m'adressant un autre de ses sourires envoûtants.

"Euuh... quoi ?"

"Les lykaons sont des humains qui peuvent se changer en un animal, soit de taille normale soit en une version géante de cet animal, mais ils ne vivent pas en meutes soudées et ne sont pas vicéralement attachés à un territoire pour lequel ils seraient prêts à donner leur vie. Comme ils ne dépendent pas de la pleine lune, tous peuvent se changer à volonté et lorsqu'ils le font, ils gardent leur esprit humain malgré leur apparence. De plus, ils sont bien plus faibles et bien moins résistants que de vrais garous et leur état est héréditaire. On ne devient pas lykaon, on naît comme ça."

"Comment est-ce que tu définirais les garous alors ?"

"On ne naît pas garou, on le devient en se faisant mordre, griffer ou, dans des cas très rares, tuer et partiellement dévorer."

"Yuk !"

"Oui. Les garous ne peuvent être que des prédateurs, alors que certains lykaons se transforment en cygnes ou en chevaux par exemple. Les lykaons n'ont pas besoin de vivre en meute et d'être sous la tutelle d'un alpha car ils restent extrêmement humains même lorsqu'ils changent de forme. Un garou qui vivrait seul deviendrait rapidement fou et se laisserait vite submerger par la partie primale de son être, ce qui le rendrait très dangereux. Même sous forme humaine, les garous suivent un leader à qui ils ne peuvent pas désobéir et ne se comportent jamais ''normalement'' parce que leur instinct est trop fort.

"Comment ça, ils ne se comportent pas ''normalement'' ?"

"Ils conservent certaines attitudes propres à leur espèce comme se frotter les uns contre les autres par exemple, ou se promener nus. Ils sont généralement très tactiles d'ailleurs."

"Ah... et c'est quoi du coup les sparkus ?"

"Les spurius. C'est un nom latin qui signifie faux, fausse, qui n'est pas conforme à la vérité ou à la réalité. C'est sous ce terme péjoratif que les vampires désignent les hybrides vampires-fées qui vivent ici."

J'exploisai de rire.

"Les... pffrrrr...les vampires-fées ? C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Ça m'a fait drôle aussi, au début, mais en fait, bien qu'extrêmement contradictoire, ce mélange est possible lorsque des fae, c'est-à-dire des personnes à moitié humaines et à moitié fées, se font drainer par un vampire qui procède ensuite à un échange sanguin pour les transformer en l'un des leur. Le problème, c'est que les vampires sont mus par des forces mortelles et maléfiques et que les fées sont l'essence même de la vie et de la bonté. La transformation ne donc peut pas marcher car les forces de la vie et de la mort s'affrontent sans qu'aucune ne soit jamais plus forte que l'autre. Les rares fae qui ont survécu au Don Obscur deviennent des spurius, des genres d'hybrides possédant certaines caractéristiques que leurs créateurs leur ont légué. C'est pour cela qu'ils brillent au soleil mais doivent se nourrir de sang, par exemple. Même si certains spurius possèdent des talents parfois impressionnants, ils sont cependant bien plus faibles que les créatures dont ils descendent."

"Waow... Comment tu sais tout ça ?" demandai-je, abasourdi.

"Oh, les légendes concernant les êtres surnaturels, et plus particulièrement les vampires et les garous, sont ma passion. J'ai mené des recherches extensives sur le sujet, tant en littérature qu'en sociologie et en histoire, et je n'ai dédaigné aucune culture. C'est étrange car même s'il y a parfois des variations locales, ces mythes se retrouvent à toutes les époques et sur tous les continents. J'ai aussi beaucoup voyagé. Et toi ? Quelles sont tes passions ?" demanda-t-elle en dirigeant le feu émeraude de ses prunelles sur moi.

Je me sentis soudain perdu, mis à nu. Personne ne m'avait jamais posé ce genre de questions, dont les réponses peuvent sembler évidentes mais qui, pourtant, ne le sont pas. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, aussi eus-je besoin de quelques minutes.

"J'adore le hard-rock," répondis-je lentement. "Et j'adore bricoler... surtout réparer des vieilles voitures ou des vieilles bécanes."

"J'adore le hard-rock aussi ! Du coup, est-ce que tu amerais devenir mécanicien plus tard ?"

… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça non plus, mais...

"Oui... oui, j'adorerais ! Mais...ah ah, hummm..." hésitai-je, en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour dissimuler mon malaise, "je ne suis pas suffisament doué..."

"Personne n'est immédiatement excellent à ce qu'il fait. C'est en s'entraînant qu'on acquiert des compétences et que l'on peaufine son art. Devenir le meilleur de son domaine demande du temps et beaucoup d'efforts. Mais le plus difficile, c'est juste de se lancer," ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil espiègle.

Elle dégageait une telle aura de passion et d'énergie que j'eus soudain envie de retourner chez moi en courant, de reprendre mes outils et de bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Le seul fait d'être à ses côtés me faisait me sentir bien. J'avais envie de mieux la connaître. Nous discutâmes une bonne heure de tout et de rien, et échangeâmes nos numéros avant qu'elle ne rentre à ...Forks.

"Tu habites à Forks ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Isabella Swan par hasard ?"demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

"Oui, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Et oui, on est dans la même classe...pourquoi ?" répondit-elle avec méfiance, ce qui me surprit.

"C'est une très bonne amie à moi," commençai-je, un peu surpris par sa réserve soudaine. "Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle ne répond pas à mes textos. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais...hé ben, me donner de ses nouvelles. Je m'inquiète et ...elle me manque..." achevai-je d'une voix rauque, en me demandant ce qui me prenait de montrer ma peine et ma faiblesse à une inconnue.

"Oh," s'exclama-t-elle tandis que la méfiance qui dansait au fond de ses yeux verts laissait place à l'embarras. "Je ne l'ai jamais connue avant, donc je ne saurais pas dire si elle va bien ou pas par rapport à son état habituel, mais pour moi, elle va vraiment très mal. Tout le monde a l'air de la mépriser au lycée ou, au mieux, de l'ignorer, même les professeurs ! Elle ne s'intéresse à rien, ne fait rien de ses journées, ne sort apparemment que pour aller au lycée, ne parle à personne et toise tout le monde comme si personne n'était digne de son attention. Enfin, quand elle ne regarde pas chaussures..." répondit-elle en me jetant un regard anxieux, comme pour s'excuser de l'inquiétude que ses paroles pourraient me causer et de la façon dont elle venait de parler de Bella.

"Bells est plutôt timide, il faut un peu de temps pour la connaître et voir qui elle est vraiment. Mais c'est une fille vraiment super, je te jure. Gentille, généreuse... Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas connue avant...avant quoi ?" demandai-je, soudain inquiet.

"Avant que son petit-ami ne rompe avec elle et ne déménage, si j'ai tout compris," me répondit-elle, perplexe, avant d'ajouter une voix mal assurée, "tu ne savais pas ?"

"Non... Elle aurait pu m'en parler..." murmurai-je, essayant de déterminer si, des émotions qui me submergeaient, l'inquiétude, la tristesse ou la joie à l'idée qu'elle soit libre l'emportait. J'aimais Bella. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quant à l'euphorie de la savoir enfin débarassée de l'autre, elle était égoïste : Bella malheureuse, je ne pouvais me réjouir. "Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?" devinai-je.

Chapitre 4 :

Nouvelle amie, nouvelle flamme

Jacob pov

Je repensais à ce qu'Anna -car c'était son nom- m'avait répondu en regardant sa minuscule voiture européenne rouge s'éloigner. Elle avait eut la grâce de rougir, gênée, avant de me répondre avec douceur: "Pas vraiment, non. C'est la seule personne qui a été désagréable avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée ici et...j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourtant. On ne se connaissait même pas ! Du coup..."

Bells ? Désagréable ?

"Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me raconter leur rencontre et les jours qui avaient suivi, je dus admettre que Bells ne s'était pas montrée sous son meilleur jour. C'était étrange, surtout qu'Anna était si gentille qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Comment était-ce possible qu'elles ne soient pas instantannément devenues meilleures amies ? D'autant plus qu'Anna, contrairement à l'ensemble de la gent féminine locale, semblait être très intelligente, observatrice et perspicace. Elle avait également l'air d'être très cultivée et vraiment passionnée...ce qui la rendait, à son tour, passionnante. Bella se plaignait souvent de la pauvreté intellectuelle de ses camarades de classe, alors pourquoi ? Voilà une question que j'aurais bien aimé lui poser. Lorsqu'elle me ferait de nouveau signe de vie, je lui demanderais...

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avant que cela ne se produise.

Entre temps, le gang de Sam s'était agrandi, et tous trois paradaient maintenant fièrement dans la réserve comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, roulant des muscles et nous regardant de haut -moi, Embry, Quill et quelques autres- comme s'ils nous jugeaient. Mary avait accouché de son sixième enfant -sérieusement, six ?- et Tom Brownclaws, l'élève le plus prometteur du lycée de la réserve, avait été pris à Columbia, une des universités de l'Ivy League, du jamais vu ! Les Brownclaws n'en revenaient toujours pas, et ne manquaient aucune occasion de le rappeler à tout le monde. Embry s'était trouvé une petite amie, Claire, et passait la plupart de son temps chez elle, dans le magnifique hameau de Beaver, près de Lake Pleasant. Quant à moi, je m'étais remis à la mécanique avec entrain, et ma popularité au sein de La Push grandissait de jour en jour.

Mon récent succès était en grande partie du à Anna, qui m'avait, sans le faire exprès, forcé à réaliser que ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie et l'illuminait -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- c'était la mécanique : avoir la sueur au front, les bras couverts de cambouis, me faire accidentellement tomber des clés de serrage sur les pieds et me prendre la tête pendant des heures en essayant de trouver pourquoi la voiture de mon père ne démarrait plus, telle était ma vision du bonheur. Anna n'était pas, cependant, que l'étincelle qui m'avait fait redémarrer : elle était aussi le carburant qui me permettait de continuer à avancer, d'aller toujours plus loin malgré mes doutes. En effet, depuis sa première visite à la réserve mi-septembre, elle était revenue presque tous les jours pour écrire et se promenait souvent dans les bois ou sur la plage le week-end. Nous étions très vite devenus bons amis, et, quand le temps avait vraiment commencé à se dégrader, je lui avais proposé de venir s'abriter dans mon garage pendant que je bricolais. Après une hésitation de courte durée, elle avait finit par accepter, et il se passait désormais rarement une journée sans que nous nous retrouvions chez moi, elle, affalée dans le vieux sofa de récup avec son carnet, et moi, couché sous une bagnole ou penché sur un scooter qu'un voisin m'avait donné à réparer. Une bonne vieille playlist de hardrock en guise de fond sonore, du coca pour moi et de l'Earl Grey pour elle, que pouvions-nous demander de mieux ?

Quill, qui se sentait très seul depuis la désertion d'Embry, s'était montré très jaloux de notre relation au départ, mais personne ne pouvait résister au charme d'Anna, et il nous avait vite rejoints, amenant parfois des bières que nous buvions en douce sous le regard désapprobateur de cette dernière, qui ne sirotait jamais rien d'autre que du thé. En plus des illustres morceaux des grands groupes américains, le silence était souvent brisé par les joutes verbales sans merci auxquelles se livraient mes deux amis, qui s'étaient très vite entendus comme larrons en foire.

Même si j'adorais Quill, le temps passé avec Anna, qui était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie, était précieux pour moi, car c'était le seul moment où je pouvais parler de Bella librement. Aucun jugement, aucune moquerie. Nah' était toujours extrêmement patiente, et très à l'écoute. Elle faisait également preuve d'une honnêteté brute souvent douloureuse, mais c'était l'une des qualités que j'appréciais le plus chez elle : elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot, n'enrobait ses propos que d'une fine couche de sucre uniquement quand c'était nécessaire et surtout, elle disait franchement ce qu'elle estimait de son devoir de me dire, que ça me plaise ou non. Elle faisait partie de ces rares, véritables amis, de ceux qui te jetent tes défauts et tes conneries à la figure mais n'hésitent jamais à dire tout le bien qu'ils pensent de toi même quand tu n'es pas là.

Même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Bella, elle ne la critiquait jamais et me donnait de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Elle avait même accepté de faire passer plusieurs de mes messages, et m'écoutait en parler pendant des heures sans sourciller : comment j'en étais tombé follement ''amoureux'' lorsque nous étions enfants, comment cet amour s'était ravivé lorsque nous nous étions revus l'an dernier et n'avait cessé de brûler depuis, mon agacement envers Edward, qui me l'avait volée et ne l'avait pas traitée à sa juste valeur, mon inquiétude constante qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle réponde à mes messages mais ne propose jamais de me voir...

Plus le temps passait, cependant, plus elle se faisait critique.

"Arrête de te torturer comme ça, Jake," m'avait-elle dit un jour où je m'étais montré vraiment trop insistant. "Moi, je pense qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Elle n'est resté avec toi qu'au tout début, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Mais dès qu'il y a eu l'autre bellâtre, elle t'a laissé tomber !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Nah', et tu le sais !" avais-je grondé.

"Ah oui ? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous vus ? Combien de fois t'a-t-elle appelé, est-elle venu te voir ?"

"Plein de fois !" avais-je répliqué, piqué au vif. Elle m'avait fixé sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes, puis avait haussé un sourcil sceptique et avait attendu que je réponde. D'accord, il m'avait fallu chercher, mais il y avait eu plein d'occasions !

"Quand on s'est vus à La Push l'an dernier, elle est restée avec moi plutôt qu'avec ses amis, déjà. Ensuite, il y a eu le bal de promo. Et elle répond de nouveau à mes messages depuis deux semaines !"

Anna avait soupiré, avant de répondre d'une voix terriblement calme :

"C'est parce que presque tous ses amis étaient en train de surfer, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, honnêtement, que crois-tu qu'elle aurait fait si Edward était venu à la plage ? Quant au bal de promo, c'est ton père qui t'y a envoyé pour que tu lui demande de rompre avec son petit-ami -ce qui, en passant, était vraiment bizarre. Est-ce qu'elle t'a écouté ? Non. Dès qu'elle a pu, elle l'a rejoint au bal de promo, sans même prendre le temps de discuter avec toi alors que vous ne vous étiez pas vus depuis près de six mois, juste parce que son mec avait hâte d'aller danser. Non Jake," m'interrompit-elle. "Tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tout ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas pour te convaincre de ne pas l'aimer, ou de cesser d'être ami avec elle, loin de moi cette idée. Je t'adore Jake, tu le sais. Je veux juste que tu te poses les bonnes questions, que tu évites de la mettre sur un piédestal. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, c'est tout. Tu me connais, je dis ce que je pense, sans embages, mais je te laisse te débrouiller avec les informations que tu as. Je ne te juge pas, je ne t'empêche pas de faire quoi que ce soit."

C'était notre première dispute. Je n'avais pas répondu, et j'étais parti prendre l'air, furieux. Quand j'étais revenu, elle était en train de rigoler avec Quill, et la soirée s'était terminée sur une très bonne note. C'était un point que nous avions en commun, Nah' et moi : nous étions cash et avions le sang chaud, mais nous n'étions pas rancuniers pour un sou.

Hasard ou destin, le lendemain, Bella sonnait à la porte de chez moi pour m'offrir de réparer deux carcasses de motos délabrées pour que nous puissions aller faire des balades avec. Rien que tous les deux.

Chapitre 5 : Du paradis à l'enfer

Jacob pov

Anna n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que Bella n'allait pas bien. Il m'avait été difficile de la reconnaître, au début. Son visage déjà maigre était devenu squelettique, les cernes qu'elle semblait toujours avoir s'étaient creusées au point que ses yeux jaunâtres et injectés de sang donnaient l'impression de sortir de leurs orbites et elle était désormais si décharnée que je me demandais constamment comment elle se débrouillait pour arriver à tenir debout.

Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa Chevrolet -doucement et avec beaucoup de mal- elle m'avait souri, et ce sourire avait, pendant quelques secondes, effacé toute sa peine, toute sa souffrance. Lorsqu'elle me regardait, pensive, en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure ou me souriait ainsi, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de l'univers.

L'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée pour passer davantage de temps avec moi était qu'elle était soudainement devenue fan de sports extrêmes et qu'elle avait besoin d'un mécano discret pour retaper deux vieilles bécanes dévorées par la rouille afin d'aller faire des balades sur les nombreuses routes serpentant interminablement dans la forêt. Enfin quelque chose que je pouvais partager avec elle ! Je n'avais rien dit le jour où elle me les avait amenées, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Cela faisait donc un mois que Bells se rendait tous les jours à la réserve. Nous commencions toujours par faire nos devoirs ensemble dans le salon, histoire que mon père nous voie et nous laisse tranquille par la suite, lorsque nous nous glissions dans le garage pour bosser sur les bécanes -sans musique, bien sûr, car Bells détestait ça. J'adorais la musique, mais la présence de Bella valait tous les sacrifices.

Même rayer Anna de ta vie ? me demanda immédiatement cette petite voix vicieuse dans ma tête. Je laissai échapper un soupir pesant que Bella, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était revenue dans ma vie et m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait passer du temps seule à seul, je lui avais consacré absolument tout mon temps libre, au détriment de tout le reste. Si mon père, Quill et Embry s'en étaient accomodés et voyaient ça comme un mal nécessaire et l'occasion de me charrier gentiment de temps à autre, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Anna, qui, si elle était heureuse pour moi, m'avait également fait comprendre qu'en laissant tomber mes amis et en négligeant mes centres d'intérêts, je faisais une énorme erreur.

Une erreur qu'elle me laissait faire, cependant. C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle : son honnêteté. Que cela plaise à la personne d'en face ou non, que cette dernière soit prête à accepter la vérité ou non, qu'elle ait envie d'entendre ce qu'Anna avait à dire ou non importait peu : Anna lui dirait ses quatre vérités en face. Elle faisait toujours ça brutalement, une énorme baffe -virtuelle- dans la figure et, une fois l'abcès crevé, redevenait cette amie en or, adorable, patiente, drôle, énergique et un peu folle avec qui il faisait vraiment bon de traîner. Elle semblait considérer qu'une fois son avertissement délivré, il n'était plus de son devoir de s'occuper de la personne et de vérifier que celle-ci avait pris ses remarques en compte. Malgré sa gentillesse démentielle et son air faussement docile, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ne rampait après personne.

C'est pour cela que, lors de notre dernière dispute, elle m'avait fait comprendre que je lui manquais et que l'ignorer comme je le faisais la blessait. Elle s'était emportée en essayant de me mettre en garde contre Bella puis était partie en claquant la porte et en hurlant ''Va te faire foutre, Jacob Black !". Je la connaissais désormais suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela voulait dire qu'elle continuerait à faire sa vie de son côté jusqu'à ce que je la rappelle pour m'excuser. Je savais aussi qu'elle comprenait ce que je vivais et que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

Je sentis la main de fer de la culpabilité me serrer le coeur. C'est vrai que j'abusais...mais en même temps, que ne donnerais-je pas pour être avec Bella ?

Anna m'avait averti qu'elle se servait de moi, et qu'elle n'était avec moi que parce qu'Edward l'avait quitté et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.  
"C'est faux," avais-je rétorqué, "Bells a des tas d'amis, je les ai rencontrés l'an dernier ! Et puis, tout le monde l'adore au lycée !"

Ma meilleure amie avait alors soupiré et était restée silencieuse un moment, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots.

"Ce n'est pas...exactement comme ça que ça se passe," avait-elle fini par lâcher avec prudence.

"Comment ça ?"

"Peu après le départ d'Edward, elle s'est complètement coupée du monde...et c'est là que les langues ont commencé à se délier. Ces ''amis'' dont tu parles... personnellement, ce n'est pas sous cette dénomination que je les désignerais. Mike et Eric voulaient absolument une copine et la plupart des autres filles les avaient déjà refoulés plusieurs fois. Jessica la trouvait très conne mais la tolérait parce qu'elle adore parler et que c'était la seule suffisamment polie pour ne pas oser l'envoyer promener. La majorité n'a jamais fait l'effort d'aller lui parler parce qu'ils pensent tous que c'est une looseuse, et ceux avec qui elle a essayé de faire connaissance sont du même avis. La seule personne qui ne pense aucun mal d'elle, c'est Angela. Cette fille, c'est la gentillesse incarnée. Elle lui tenait compagnie pour ne pas qu'elle se sente rejetée au départ, mais comme elles n'ont aucun point commun, l'entreprise s'est révélée plutôt difficile. Alors au bout d'un moment, elle a laissé tomber."

"Waow...elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça... Et toi, tu te situes où, dans le tas ?" avais-je demandé, sachant qu'elle ne mentait jamais lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe.

"Dans la case "trop gentille". Pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment pitié d'elle. Cette fille est malheureuse comme les pierres et elle se déteste tellement que, pour quelqu'un d'un peu sensible à ce que les autres dégagent comme moi, c'est très difficile de rester près d'elle. Il est évident qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sous un climat pareil. Je suis triste pour elle, parce qu'elle n'a pas de vie, pas de centres d'intérêt, pas de passions, aucune curiosité... alors elle essaie de s'accrocher comme elle peut, mais ça repousse les gens parce qu'inconsciemment, ils le sentent. Et honnêtement, il n'y a rien qui repousse davantage que quelqu'un en manque d'affection et d'attention, qui a un besoin vicéral d'être constamment accompagné. Tu me connais, j'adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je suis très sociable et ouverte au dialogue mais...je ne supporterais pas d'avoir quelqu'un qui me textote constamment, me suit partout et s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire il y a deux mois, d'un coup, alors qu'elle m'ignorait depuis le début. J'ai du y mettre le hola il y a un mois, parce qu'elle ne me laissait plus respirer. Réfléchis, Jake. Quand a-t-elle reprit contact avec toi et pourquoi ?"

"Il y a...un mois," admis-je, de mauvaise grâce. "Parce que je lui manquais et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un...avec qui partager sa passion pour les motos."

"Il y a un mois. Juste après que la dernière personne habitant à Forks, c'est-à-dire moi, l'ait envoyée promener. Au moment exact où elle n'a plus eu le choix qu'entre rester face à face avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas supporter, c'est-à-dire elle-même, ou, excuse-moi mais c'est la vérité, trouver une pâle copie d'Edward pour combler le vide affectif insupportable qu'il a laissé et tenter de l'oublier. Tu sais qu'elle se fiche de toi Jacob. Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais si elle t'aimait vraiment, ou même si elle ne se contentait que de t'apprécier pour ce que tu es vraiment, vous ne vous seriez pas vu trois fois en plus d'un an et demi, dont une par hasard !"

"Tu vas trop loin Anna !" grondai-je

"Non, Jake, c'est toi qui va trop loin ! Tu refuses de regarder la vérité en face, tu te laisse manipuler, tu le laisses utiliser par cette fille, et en plus tu dis merci ! Tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! La raison pour laquelle elle vient te voir tous les jours, c'est que personne ne veut d'elle ailleurs. Elle aime être à tes côtés parce que tu la valorise, tu la fais se sentir belle et désirée alors qu'elle se déteste. Elle a besoin de l'approbation et de l'admiration de quelqu'un. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'aime, peu importe qui, parce que c'est quelque chose dont elle a un besoin vicéral et qu'elle ne peut pas faire elle-même. Le pire, c'est qu'elle sait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, qu'elle en joue, et que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Si c'est ça que tu veux, si c'est de cette façon que tu veux ''être aimé", si c'est pour ça que tu es prêt à te renier toi-même et à abandonner tous tes amis, très bien ! Mais ce sera sans moi ! Si tu n'as pas de temps à me consacrer, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois la seule à faire des efforts donc va te faire foutre, Jacob Black !"

Elle était partie en claquant la porte, tremblant tellement de fureur qu'elle avait eu du mal à garder une démarche normale. La petite voix vicieuse dans ma tête avait voulu que je lui coure après et que je m'excuse. Que je lui promette qu'on allait passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme avant. La petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'elle avait raison et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me mordrais les doigts en repensant à ces avertissements que j'avais décidé d'ignorer. J'étais resté un moment à fixer la porte, confus, partagé. Puis j'étais allé me coucher, le coeur léger. Après tout, Bella venait le lendemain.

"Jacob ? Hé, Jacob ! Je te parle !" siffla une voix agacée.

"Mmmh ? Oh, pardon, tu disais Bells ?" demandais-je distraitement.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme pizza aujourd'hui ?"

"Curry s'il-te-plaît."

"Encore ? Fais gaffe, tu vas devenir indien à force," gloussa-t-elle faiblement avant de reprendre sa conversation au téléphone. Cette blague vraiment pas drôle me laissa perplexe durant quelques minutes. Comme j'étais incapable de trouver une bonne répartie, cependant, je feignis de n'avoir rien entendu.

Et voilà, le moment fatidique était arrivé. J'avais tout fait pour laisser traîner les réparations des bécanes afin d'avoir une excuse pour la voir le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant qu'elles étaient remises à neuf, qu'allait-il se passer ? Bells était-elle sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de partir en balade tous les deux ? Ou n'était-elle avec moi, comme Anna me l'avait fait remarquer, que le temps de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Je mourais d'envie de le lui demander, mais, en même temps, j'avais peur de sa réponse. Elle mit fin à mon dilemne, naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte:

"Hey Jake, prêt à enfourcher le monstre pour un premier test ?" me demanda-t-elle en m'accordant un de ses rares sourires. Tout était tellement facile avec elle à mes côtés...

"Pas ce soir Bells, entre le brouillard et la nuit ça serait dangereux...et on ne pourrait pas en profiter. Il vaut mieux attendre demain, surtout que mon père et le tien sont censés aller à la pêche, donc on sera plus tranquilles..."

Elle me lança un long regard...sceptique, à défaut d'autre mot, avant de marmonner d'une voix traînante:

"Trouillard... Comment veux-tu être le plus âgé de nous deux si tu ne sais même pas vivre correctement ? A quoi te servent tous ces muscles si tu te sauves au moindre signe de danger ?"

Cette blague, bien que faite sur le ton enjoué, comportait cependant une part de vérité et savoir qu'elle pensait cela de moi me blessa bien plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître:

"J'ai réparé ces deux bécanes, et je sais même m'en servir, ce qui fait bien de moi le plus âgé. Et puis je ne m'enfuie pas, mademoiselle Swan, je recule pour mieux sauter, je repousse le moment fatidique pour mieux en profiter ! Y a-t-il une meilleure façon de vivre et de croquer la vie à pleine dents ?"

"Mmmmh, j'imagine que tu as raison," avait-elle concédé de mauvaise grâce, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de bouder toute la soirée.

"Bien sûr," avais-je répondu, surexcité à l'idée de tout ce qui nous attendait encore.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir, naturellement, que je me trompais. Le lendemain, lorsque nous avions enfourchés nos destriers de métal pour la première fois, Bella s'était montrée encore plus enthousiaste que moi et n'avait pas hésité à remonter immédiatement dessus après sa première chute afin de ne pas faire un blocage suite à ce premier échec.

C'est du moins ce que j'avais cru. Lorsqu'elle était tombée une deuxième fois et rentrée en collision avec un rocher, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'évaluer les dégâts avant de se relever, prête à réessayer. J'avais alors admiré son courage et sa tenacité, des qualités qu'elle semblait avoir bien cachées jusqu'alors. Mais une fois encore, j'étais dans l'erreur. Les fois suivantes, j'avais essayé de me montrer plus prudent et je lui avais même amené de vieilles protections empruntées à Ayla, la cousine de Quill, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé de les mettre. Il m'avait fallu près de trois semaines, durant lesquelles elle aurait pu se tuer des centaines de fois, avant de comprendre. Bella n'avait développé absolument aucune passion pour les sports extrêmes. Les motos n'étaient pas une excuse pour passer davantage de temps avec moi.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait toujours, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de se faire peur et de se faire mal. Et de préférence le plus de mal possible. Lorsque j'avais compris cela, j'avais essayé de lui proposer d'autres activités, toutes dépourvues de danger. Elle les avait toutes refusées. J'avais essayé de la raisonner, essayé de la faire s'ouvrir à moi, mais chaque tentative la rendait plus distante et plus méfiante. Comme je craignais qu'elle ne se fasse mal en faisant de la moto seule ou en trouvant d'autres occupations tout aussi périlleuses, j'avais cédé et nous continuions à faire de la moto ensemble. Cette promesse de paradis s'était transformé en enfer et j'en étais venu à redouter nos rendez-vous, me demandant à chaque fois si cette fois-ci serait sa dernière... Mais je ne voulais pas la dénoncer à Charlie. Je savais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait pas et j'avais si peur de la perdre... Je voulais en parler à Anna, lui demander conseil, mais je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, et je savais qu'elle aurait raison, ce qui m'agacerait inévitablement.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle me faisait endurer, cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chérir les moments que nous passions ensemble car ils nous permettaient malgré tout de nous rapprocher, et notre complicité grandissante était ce à quoi je tenais désormais le plus. Et puis, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de ses pulsions de mort, notre amitié lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait repris suffisamment de poids pour être qualifiée de maigre, les cernes noires sous ses yeux avaient presque disparues, elle commençait à reprendre une vie normale et parfois, seulement parfois, l'ombre de son sourire éclatant venait illuminer ses traits fatigués par tant d'épreuves. Je savais que je lui plaisais et je savais qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs dit plusieurs fois que j'étais son soleil, son oxygène. La fois où elle s'était cognée la tête contre le rocher en tombant de moto, elle m'avait même avoué me trouver très beau. L'ombre de l'autre se tenait toujours entre nous, mais j'étais certain qu'avec le temps, elle s'estomperait et que je parviendrais à pousser Bella à reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Pas tout de suite, car je savais qu'elle n'en était pas encore capable, mais quand le temps serait venu...

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance

James pov

Être un fantôme est à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver lorsque vous mourez : il est en effet possible d'apparaître où et quand on veut et d'observer les vivants tout notre saoûl sans qu'ils aient conscience de notre présence -sans compter qu'aucune barrière physique ne peut nous arrêter. D'un autre côté, on ne ressent plus aucune émotion et on ne se souvient que de ce qui nous empêche de nous dissoudre dans l'oubli et la paix éternelle. Dans mon cas, c'était le fait d'avoir laissé mon âme soeur, Victoria, errer seule et sans but, le coeur déchiré, sur terre, condamnée à exister sans vivre, tourmentée à jamais par ma disparition.

En mourant, j'avais également laissé Anna, ma soeur adoptive, sans protection. J'étais, depuis que sa famille biologique s'était faite massacrer par un autre chasseur -que je haïssais et à qui j'avais offert, magnanime, une mort rapide- sa seule famille et le seul mentor qu'elle ait jamais eu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'étais pris d'affection pour cette humaine. Sans doute parce que, justement, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Humaine. Je n'avais pas immédiatement senti son pouvoir. Car elle possédait un pouvoir immense, délicieux...et mortel. Lorsque j'étais arrivé et que je l'avais vue, baignant dans le sang de ses frères et soeurs, les yeux exhorbités, sous le choc, son cerveau refusant d'assembler les diverses informations que ses sens avaient collectées pour la protéger, j'avais eu envie d'écraser son cou fragile de mes mains puissantes et d'extraire la vie de ses veines gorgée après gorgée, jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte. Cela faisait très longtemps que la Soif ne m'avait plus étreint avec tant de violence, enflammant ma gorge et dévorant mon esprit telle une flamme infernale. Pourtant, au milieu des pulsions et de la confusion, mon instinct avait parlé, clair, calme, intraitable. Cette fille et moi étions destinés à nous rencontrer. J'ignorais pour quelle raison, mais mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trompé et sa voix était la seule à laquelle je ne désobéissais jamais. C'est pourquoi je l'avais épargnée.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que son pouvoir ne me heurte de plein fouet et ne me jette à terre, tremblant, pantelant, extatique, comme un ex-drogué venant de renoncer à sa sobriété. C'est par la voix des morts qu'il s'exprimait, et il envoûtait le cadavre animé que j'étais. C'est Victoria, toujours si intelligente, si intuitive, qui nous avait révélé la raison de notre rencontre : nous avions chacun quelque chose de très précieux à apporter à l'autre. Anna était une ritualiste : elle pouvait contrôler les morts, leur donner plus ou moins de pouvoir, les rendre invincibles ou les affaiblir, complètement maîtriser leur soif de sang ou la décupler et la rendre intarissable... mais elle ne savait pas le faire car elle était bien trop jeune pour arriver à le maîtriser. Quant à moi, j'étais un focus : mon immense capacité de concentration faisait de moi un excellent chasseur, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une fraction de mon talent. Ce en quoi consistait réellement ce dernier était de repérer toute source de magie ou d'énergie, d'en analyser la nature et le fonctionnement pour pouvoir le canaliser et à terme, l'amplifier. J'étais donc naturellement devenu son mentor. Toutes ces années, je l'avais aidée à se concentrer, à ressentir son pouvoir et ses effets, à le chevaucher, et à en contrôler les influences les plus subtiles. En échange, elle nous avait rendus plus puissants et nous avait libérés des chaînes de la Soif, Victoria et moi. Cet incroyable cadeau nous avait permis de tuer non par nécessité, mais par plaisir et pour le sport. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose que nous ne lui avions jamais dit, par respect pour ses croyances et ses valeurs humaines. Elle se doutait bien que nous devions chasser, mais ne demandait pas et nous ne nous en vantions pas.

Au fil des années, je m'étais pris d'affection pour elle au point de la considérer comme ma petite soeur et de la traiter comme telle. Victoria avait eu plus de mal, mais avait fini par l'accepter, sans jamais complètement cesser de la craindre et de s'en méfier -mais après tout, c'est sa paranoia qui l'avait maintenue en vie si longtemps.

Seule ma mort et leur soif commune de vengeance avaient fini par les rapprocher. Je savais que tant qu'elles ne m'auraient pas vengé et que je ne les saurais pas aussi heureuses que possible et en sécurité, je ne pourrais pas reposer en paix. Qu'une humaine aussi pitoyable que le petit bout de viande malade protégé par le clan Cullen ait réussi à me tuer... si je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose, ce serait probablement une rage noire. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, cependant. La ruse et la ténacité de mon aimée conjuguées à l'intelligence et au pouvoir de ma soeur mettraient vite ces misérables spurius en pièces...

Chapitre 7 : Mensonges et jalousie

Bella pov

Je pensais qu'aller au cinéma avec des amis serait un agréable changement à une routine sombre et sans saveur. Je me trompais.

D'abord, tout le monde m'avait ignorée, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient tous trouvé des excuses. Je ne me souviens même pas de celle que m'avait servi Jessica, car elle parle tellement qu'il m'était difficile de me souvenir de tout ce qu'elle racontait. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle n'ait pas daigné venir, étant donner qu'elle adorait s'écouter parler. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'une séance de cinéma n'est pas la sortie idéale pour noyer son auditoire sous un flot de paroles creuses.

Angela, quant à elle, était malade, mais, ce ne pouvait pas être si grave et elle aurait vraiment pu faire un effort. Elle avait la mononucléose, m'avait dit Eric au téléphone, aussi ne pouvait-il pas venir car il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. C'est sans doute celui qui m'avait le plus déçu : franchement, quelle excuse en carton ! Angela était une grande fille parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, j'en étais sûre. Ok, ok, je comprenais qu'Eric veuille prendre soin d'elle par amour.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, de jour comme de nuit. Le stéréotype même de la fille qui oublie ses amies dès qu'elle est en couple et qui ne revient vers elles que quand elle s'est fait larguer. Cela me peinait de penser ça d'elle, mais cela faisait paraître Angela faible et sans caractère.

Le seul à avoir bondi sur l'occasion, comme par hasard, était Mike. Depuis que... non, je ne devais pas y penser. Disons juste que Mike, ce bon vieux Mike, toujours fidèle au poste, tel un bon vieux saint bernard, était devenu incroyablement collant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter alors que je venais de demander aux autres si une sortie cinéma les tentait sous son nez. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui avais donc proposé, sans grand entrain, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il n'avait pas compris.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Jake, mon soleil vivant, le centre de mon univers sombre et chaotique. Je savais qu'il avait ce repas de famille très important ce soir-là, mais je suis avais quand même demandé, juste au cas où. Je lui avais non seulement offert de lui prendre un ticket (car le film que nous comptions voir était interdit aux mineurs) mais aussi de lui offrir la place et le pop-corn. Il avait beaucoup hésité et avait raccroché pour aller négocier avec son père pendant que j'attendais son appel, seule dans ma chambre, priant pour qu'il vienne. Son père l'avait laissé venir, mais de mauvaise grâce.

C'est une des qualités que j'appréciais le plus chez Jake, sa gentillesse. Peu importe ses plans ou ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si j'avais besoin de lui, il était toujours là pour moi. Savoir qu'il répondrait toujours au téléphone, aurait toujours un moment pour m'accueillir chez lui si j'avais besoin de le voir, savoir qu'il était prêt à passer à n'importe quelle heure si j'avais besoin de lui... tout cela était tellement rassurant. Jacob était mon soleil, le baume sans qui mes plaies saignaient. Il me maintenait en vie, chassait la douleur et la tristesse.

Alors, pourquoi cette soirée s'était-elle mal passée ? Je veux dire, à part le fait que Jake ait presque démoli Mike dans un accès de jalousie infondé ?

Parce que Jacob m'aimait. Parce qu'il essayait sans cesse de me prendre la main ou de me faire un câlin. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, ses yeux trahissaient cet amour, ce qui me gênait incroyablement. Une fois encore, il avait essayé de prendre ma main. Je savais qu'il voulait plus. Je savais qu'il voulait que cela signifie plus pour moi que juste un contact purement amical. C'est pourquoi j'avais retiré ma main, gênée.

Cet idiot allait tout gâcher. J'avais besoin de lui. Evidemment, il avait immédiatement protesté. Il m'avait fallu affronter son regard blessé de petit garçon rejeté et faire face à sa colère. Je m'étais tue, gênée, et avais attendu qu'il finisse. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et voulait toujours plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce que j'étais en mesure de lui donner ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de couper tout contact avec lui pour le laisser m'oublier. Il méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien qui lui rendrait cet amour immense qu'il avait à donner. Oui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'étais pas bien pour Jacob. Il m'avait brisée. Je ne serais plus jamais capable d'aimer. Sans lui, ma vie était finie. J'aurais du laisser Jake partir, le libérer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop besoin de lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme ça avec ce pauvre Mike. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et ne le serions jamais. Son accès de jalousie était donc complètement déplacé.

Je poussai un long soupir et allumai la lumière jaunâtre de la cuisine. Je me penchai et tirai d'un coup sec sur la vieille poignée du placard de la cuisine. Il faudrait que je demande à Charlie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais d'abord, son repas. J'avais prévu quelque chose de simple : pâte et oeufs brouillés. Sans perdre un instant, je me mis au travail. J'étais plutôt bonne cuisinière, mais cette fois-ci, je réussis à faire cramer les pâtes de Charlie. J'étais tellement préoccupée par Jacob, qu'elles m'étaient complètement sorties de la tête ! La casserolle était foutue. J'aurais du m'en inquiéter, mais je pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jacob.

Il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Toujours. Et j'avais été suffisamment stupide pour le croire. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu à mes textos, le lendemain, je m'étais inquiétée et j'avais appelée chez lui. J'étais tombée sur Billy, qui m'avait dit que Jacob ne pourrait pas passer me voir car il avait lui aussi attrapé la mononucléose. Le médecin l'avait interdit de sortie le temps qu'il guérisse car il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Je ne pouvais pas venir le voir, mais Billy n'avait rien dit au sujet des conversations téléphoniques.

Je l'avais donc appelé tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour pendant une semaine, sans jamais réussir à lui parler ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Le temps paraissait incroyablement long sans Jake. Certes, il était trop faible pour marcher ou même recevoir une visite, mais il pouvait bien répondre au téléphone, non ? Je m'inquiétais terriblement pour lui. J'avais besoin de le voir. M'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Je décidai de prendre mon mal en patience. Le trou béant au niveau de ma poitrine recommençait à me faire mal, cependant, et mes cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Dès le lendemain, j'avais appelé Angela. Mais elle était partie au Texas, chez la grand-mère d'Eric, pour les vacances. Je l'avais rappelée plusieurs fois pour discuter, mais elle n'avait jamais le temps de me parler.

Depuis qu'elle et Eric s'étaient mis ensemble, ils semblaient avoir renoncé à toute vie sociale. Le cliché même du couple guimauve qui se satisfait de la présence de son âme-soeur et n'a besoin de personne d'autre, en somme. Je n'avais pas eu plus de chance lorsque les cours avaient repris. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jake. J'avais donc décidé, à regret, d'inviter Jessica à faire...peu importe, ce qu'elle voudrait du moment qu'elle n'exigeait pas que je participe trop à la conversation. Mais cette dernière trouvait toujours une excuse, et avait carrément fini par m'ignorer au bout de trois jours.

Je commençai à être sérieusement à cours d'options... Tellement, en fait, que j'avais fini par appeler Anna pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'on passe du temps ensemble. J'aurais préféré lui demander ça à la cantine, ou au pire entre deux cours, mais elle n'était jamais seule. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas passionnante au point que tout le monde soit constamment en train de lui parler...si ?

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella," m'avait-elle dit au combiné, "mais entre les cours de soutien de français que je donne à quelques uns de nos camarades, mes amis, mon travail et le lycée..."

"Depuis quand tu travailles?" avais-je demandé, hébétée.

" Je suis assistante de français à La Push depuis octobre dernier," avait-elle répondu, comme si c'était évident. "L'étudiante qui devait remplir ce poste a dû retourner en France et ils ne trouvaient personne d'autre pour la remplacer. Quand Jake me l'a dit, je suis tout de suite allée postuler, et ils m'ont pris ! J'étais tellement heureuse !"

Rien que de l'entendre me donnait la nausée. Toujours tellement excitée, tellement positive. Et puis, "Jake", vraiment ? Elle n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour lui donner un surnom affectueux ! J'avais envie de lui demander des nouvelles de Jacob, mais si je ne savais rien, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait rien me dire que je ne sache pas déjà. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs probablement même pas que Jacob était malade. A moins que... J'hésitai trop longtemps à lui poser la question et elle raccrocha après une formule de politesse. Et zut !

Une interminable semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais appelé Anna. Une interminable semaine, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. J'appelais deux fois par jour maintenant, mais je n'obtenais presque jamais de réponse et quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours Billy. Il me répondait toujours la même chose. De ne pas m'inquiéter, que Jacob était toujours malade mais que son état s'améliorait. Il trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas me le passer : "Jacob est chez le médecin." "Non, pas maintenant, il dort." A croire que Billy voulait se débarasser de moi... Mais non, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il savait combien je tenais à Jacob. Charlie lui avait dit à quel point il était important pour moi. Jake devait donc vraiment être très malade, et cela commençait à m'inquiéter.

Quant aux autres... je n'avais essayé de les rappeler qu'une seule fois, et tous avaient visiblement mieux à faire que me parler... Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? me demandai-je sombrement en versant le riz trop cuit dans la passoire.

Parce que tu n'es qu'une adolescente égocentrique sans aucun caractère qui se fait marcher dessus par tout le monde peut-être ? Passer son temps à pleurnicher parce que la vie est trop dure et que tu es la seule à avoir des problèmes que les autres ne peuvent comprendre n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis, grande bécasse ! répondit une voix qui m'était vaguement familière d'un ton railleur.

Je hurlai et sursautai si violemment que la moitié du riz vint s'écraser sur mes pieds. La sensation de quelque chose de chaud et humide atterissant sur mes pieds me surprit et je hurlai de plus belle. Je fis volte-face pour voir si quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi et heurtai la cafetière trônant sur le plan de travail. Je glissai sur du riz spongieux en essayant de la rattraper et tentai de me rattraper mais manquai la table en bois de peu. La cafetière explosa en entrant en contact avec les carreaux blancs de la cuisine dans un grand fracas. Incapable de ralentir ma chute, je m'écrasais dans les morceaux de verre brisé. La douleur fut immédiate et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

La voix dans ma tête éclata de rire et...disparu.

Je deviens folle, c'est sûr, pensai-je en nettoyant mes coupures à l'eau du robinet. Je récurais ensuite le seul. Je me sentais plus stupide que jamais. Et en plus, j'avais gâché le repas, en plus de trop le faire cuire. Pauvre Charlie. Malgré mes efforts, je ne lui servais que des repas trop cuits, ces temps-ci. Jake occupait tant mon esprit, quand la douleur provoquée par le trou béant au niveau de ma poitrine ne le monopolisait pas, que cela me rendait encore plus distraite que d'habitude. Je me promis de l'inviter au restaurant bientôt, histoire de me racheter.

J'étais en train de mélanger le reste de riz trop cuit à de la sauce barbecue dans l'espoir de masquer son absence de goût lorsque je pris ma décision. Cette après-midi, j'irais à la réserve, et personne, personne ne m'empêcherait de voir Jacob, pas même son père.

Comme je m'y attendais, Billy avait essayé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand j'avais sonné, il n'avait pas répondu. J'avais du faire le tour de la maison et essayer de voir à travers les rideaux de chaque fenêtre avant de l'apercevoir dans le salon, et taper plusieurs fois contre les carreaux pour attirer son attention. Il m'avait ouvert, visiblement à contrecoeur, et m'avait annoncé d'une voix un peu agacée que Jacob était chez le médecin et qu'il ne savait pas quand celui-ci reviendrait. J'étais étonnée par la froideur de son accueil car nous nous étions toujours bien entendus. Il est vrai que j'appelais beaucoup, mais quand même... n'avais-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon ami ?

Décidant d'ignorer son attitude étrange, je le remerciai et fis semblant de partir. Mon plan était simple : me garer dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, bouquiner un peu, puis revenir discrètement dans la réserve pour surprendre Billy et avoir une chance d'apercevoir Jacob. Il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Je décidai donc de me garer près d'une petite crique un peu à l'écart de la plage de La Push, et d'attendre une ou deux heures avant de retenter ma chance.

Pour passer le temps, j'avais emporté avec moi mon vieil exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent. Contrairement à mes camarades incultes, je l'avais déjà lu des centaines de fois. Mais contrairement aux autres, c'était par plaisir, pas parce que nous allions l'étudier au prochain trimestre. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais tant de mal à m'entendre avec les autres, au lycée. La plupart n'étaient intéressés que par le sport, le shopping ou la téléréalité et je n'aimais pas les gens superficiels. Être obligée de les côtoyer sans cesse était une vraie torture.

J'aurais donc bien du m'entendre avec Anna, car, même si, pour une raison inconnue, cela m'embêtait de le reconnaître, c'était de loin la personne la plus intelligente et la plus cultivée que je connaisse. Certes, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à Forks. C'est le désavantage de vivre dans un trou paumé au milieu des bois : contrairement aux grandes villes, on croise toujours les mêmes personnes. Et malgré leur gentillesse, les habitants de Forks étaient loin d'être sophistiqués... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la difficile, pourtant...je n'aimais pas vraiment Anna, toujours en train de sourire comme une idiote, toujours en train d'essayer de trouver le côté positif de situations sans issues...

J'arrêtai de lire au bout de quarante-cinq minutes. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer suffisament pour apprécier toute la beauté de l'histoire. C'était un de mes livres préférés...avant. Maintenant, j'étais incapable de supporter la moindre histoire d'amour. Je fermai le livre et m'apprêtai à le remettre dans mon sac à dos lorsque j'aperçu un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Je me figeai instantannément et plissai les paupières pour mieux y voir. J'eus alors l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup de poing en plein ventre.

Anna, venait de surgir des bois en sprintant...suivie de très près par Jacob, uniquement vêtu d'un short de sport et de baskets. Je le regardai s'arrêter à sa hauteur en lui souriant, de ce large sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais trahie. Trompée. Jake m'avait menti... J'avais passé d'interminables semaines à tourner en rond sans lui, m'inquiétant pour sa santé et pendant ce temps... pendant ce temps, il faisait le fier en essayant d'impressionner cette idiote, à courir torse nu et en short en plein vent, sous la pluie et en plein mois de février par trois degrés... Je l'observai, dégoûtée, lui rendre son sourire lumineux en s'étirant, et remarquai qu'elle aussi était peu vêtue : un top à bretelle vert un peu trop grand et bien trop fin pour la saison et un mini-short de sport marron, rien d'autre. Tous deux avaient enlevé leurs baskets pour s'étirer, de la folie par un temps pareil. Etais-je la seule à mourir de froid dans ce foutu bled ?

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'heureux couple et ravalai plusieurs fois ma bile en les regardant s'étirer tout en plaisantant. Jacob avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il avait promis de ne jamais me blesser. Puis il m'avait coupée de sa vie. Menti. Ignorée. Et trahie.

Le simple fait de les regarder me donnait la nausée, mais ce qui suivit me rendit encore plus malade : ils se déhabillèrent lentement l'un à côté de l'autre, sans paraître gênés le moins du monde. Le regard en coin que jeta Jacob à Anna lorsque celle-ci retira son haut ne m'échappa pas et me fis grincer des dents. Une fois en sous-vêtements, tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'océan sans cesser de se taquiner et entrèrent dans l'eau gelée sans même grimacer. Je les observais faire des longueurs pendant un bon moment, partagée entre le désir d'aller confronter Jacob et celui de repartir pour aller m'enfouir sous les couvertures et ne jamais en ressortir. Avais-je donc si peu de valeur à ses yeux ? Comment pouvait-il m'oublier juste comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ?

Il l'avait bien fait, murmura une petite voix sournoise -pas la même que celle qui m'agressait parfois cette fois-ci - dans ma tête. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur en sentant son doigt invisible caresser les bords du trou béant se situant au niveau de ma poitrine. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse en haletant et appuyai mon front sur le volant pour empêcher mon corps de trop trembler. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, luttant contre l'abîme qui menaçait de m'envelopper de nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle arriva. La colère salvatrice.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais dès le début qu'il partirait et qu'il me laisserait. Parce qu'il était trop parfait, tout simplement. Il était la perfection incarnée, la beauté faite terrestre. J'avais eu l'immense chance d'être autorisée à l'aimer et à passer les plus beaux moments de mon existence avec lui. Puis il était reparti, comme une étoile filante, emportant tous mes rêves et tous mes désirs avec lui. Même s'il n'en avait pas voulu, mon âme était partie avec lui. J'étais morte à son départ, et il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide que l'océan avait trop balloté.

Mais Jacob, Jacob était différent. Jacob m'aimait. Je le savais. Il était aussi évident pour lui de respirer que de m'aimer. Cela se voyait immédiatement. Mon soleil avait toujours été là pour moi. Il m'avait fait une promesse. Il avait promis de toujours être là. Il m'avait promis d'attendre. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais me blesser. Il avait promis de ne jamais me quitter. Je n'en voyais aucune, mais il avait sûrement une très bonne excuse pour rompre cette promesse. Jacob m'aimait, et il était mon meilleur ami. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il laissait Anna lui tourner autour, ça ne durerait pas. Je savais qu'il finirait par revenir. Il ferait mieux de revenir en rampant d'ailleurs. J'en avais marre d'être celle qui court après tout le monde, cette fille pathétique qui supplie qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Puisqu'il m'y forçait, je n'allais pas être tendre. Je ne rappellerai plus Jacob. Je ne passerais plus le voir à la réserve. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. A lui de s'excuser. Il valait mieux pour lui que quand il revienne, il revienne en rampant. Oui, ce n'était pas à moi de lui courir après.

Le mois qui suivit fut le plus long et le plus atroce de toute ma vie. Au lycée tout d'abord, les choses ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangées : Eric et Angela se faisaient continuellement des papouilles sous mes yeux en gloussant stupidement, Jessica continuait de m'ignorer royalement et ne discutait qu'avec Mandy, quand elle n'était pas occupée à baver sur Mike. Certes, Mike m'accordait toujours son entière attention, ce qui me faisait un peu de compagnie dans ce monde où je ne semblait pas assez importante pour avoir l'honneur d'exister aux yeux de qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais il était si collant qu'une fois la conversation entamée, je n'arrivais jamais à m'en débarasser, et il était vraiment très lourd. Gentil, mais trop lourd. Tout était prétexte à me toucher, à s'assoir à côté de moi, et il semblait s'inquiéter continuellement de ma santé, ce qui était très irritant. S'il me demandait encore pourquoi je ne mangeais rien, j'allais finir par lui jeter mon assiette à la figure.

Quant à Anna, elle était si populaire qu'elle ne mangeait que de temps en temps à notre table et qu'il fallait presque prendre rendez-vous pour lui parler. J'étais obligée de la regarder papilloner de groupe en groupe toute la journée, saluer tout le monde dans les couloirs, et échanger des blagues avec tous les membres de l'équipe de football du lycée -dont certains membres semblaient la suivre partout sans que cette idiote ne se rende compte qu'ils ne se croisaient pas par hasard.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Jacob. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à ce que le téléphone sonne. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à entendre sa voix chaleureuse et pleine de promesses au combiné. Je vérifiais mon portable toutes les dix minutes, au cas où il m'aurait textoté sans que j'entende la sonnerie annonçant la réception d'un nouveau message. Je m'attendais même à le voir nonchalamment appuyé contre sa moto, m'attendant à la sortie du lycée comme il le faisait parfois avant.

J'adorais qu'il fasse ça. Il faisait vraiment bad boy, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, tout en muscles, avec son regard de braise et son sourire rayonnant. Les filles le regardaient avec envie, se retournaient sur lui et lui souriaient dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, mais son sourire solaire, si spécial, m'était réservé, et c'est moi qui repartait en moto avec lui. Ces moments me manquaient terriblement, songeai-je en marchant dans une flaque d'eau boueuse par inadvertance. Mon dieu, ce que Jake me manquait ! J'étais au bord des larmes, et le temps pourri n'arrangeait rien.

Sans Jacob, j'étais plus seule que jamais. La blessure s'était rouverte, et agrandie. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me faisait plus mal que jamais et s'il avait été réel, il saignerait constamment. Mes crises de panique avaient repris et elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que je soit obligée de sortir de la classe en haletant sous les regards lassés voire hostiles de mes camarades. Mes cauchemars, qui avaient presque disparus, avaient repris et empiré au point qu'il m'était désormais impossible de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit...lorsque j'arrivais à dormir. Je ne supportais plus d'être seule, même quelques minutes. Il importait peu que les gens me parlent, pourvu qu'il y ait des gens autour. Je n'avais jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. J'étais toujours la première à arriver au lycée et la dernière à en partir. Je ne comptais plus les heures supplémentaires que je faisais au magasin des parents de Mike, où je travaillais. Je ne partais que lorsqu'ils me mettaient (gentiment) dehors. Je rentrais ensuite directement à la maison préparer le repas de Charlie, et je restais avec lui dans le salon tous les soirs. La semaine, je tenais le coup. Mais le week-end... Je ne voulais pas priver Charlie de sa vie, car je sais qu'il aurait abandonné la pêche pour rester avec moi s'il avait su à quel point j'allais mal. Alors je lui mentais, je lui disais que je n'avais pas trop le moral, mais que j'allais inviter Jessica ou Angela à la maison. Il m'arrivait même d'essayer, parfois, mais la réponse était toujours la même : ''Oh, Bella, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me ferait plaisir mais …''. Et Jacob, Jacob qui ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles, qui ne revenait toujours pas...

C'était un dimanche déprimant comme il y en a beaucoup à Forks : pluvieux et venteux. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait des pâtes trop cuites. J'étais en train de mâchonner la bouillie informe et sans goût qui résultait de ma tentative de me faire à manger seule (Charlie commandait désormais des pizzas presque tous les jours) lorsque je craquai enfin. Je jetai mon repas sans le manger, attrapai mon parka et mes clés et sortis en claquant la porte.

J'allais confronter Jacob.

Chapitre 8 : Quand les monstres rôdent  
Jacob pov

Quand mon père m'avait annoncé que Bella avait cessé d'appelé, j'avais été à la fois déçu et soulagé. Déçu, parce que c'était ma meilleure amie, parce qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait sans me le dire, et parce qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait laissé tomber, qu'elle aurait juste fini par m'oublier. Soulagé, parce que si elle avait insisté, j'aurais été obligé de lui dire que notre amitié était finie, obligé de l'abandonner. Ordre de Sam.

J'étais devenu un lykaon. Notre rôle est de protéger les humains des vampires mais malheureusement, nous sommes de très dangereux protecteurs. La malédiction qui frappe notre tribu est un secret que peu connaissent, et il était évidemment hors de question de le révéler à une visage pâle. Sans compter que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à Bella par accident. Ou pire, de la tuer.

C'était arrivé à Sam, notre alpha. Il avait été le premier à se transformer, et personne n'avait vraiment pu l'aider. Deux mois après qu'il se soit transformé pour la première fois, il s'était disputé avec sa fiancée, Emily, pour une connerie, et il n'avait pas réussi à gérer sa colère. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose en mesure d'affecter le processus de transformation d'un lykaon : une émotion forte, les émotions négatives en particulier. La colère lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et Sam s'était transformé sans le faire exprès. Emily se tenait trop près lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle avait failli mourir et les médecins l'avaient sauvée de justesse, mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour son visage, que les griffes de Sam avaient lacéré. Emily était complètement défigurée, et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle l'avait pardonné. Complètement pardonné. La force de son amour était telle qu'il lui avait été impossible de lui en vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sam, lui, était incapable de faire de même, et ne le serait probablement jamais. Il lui avait fallu apprendre à vivre avec sa culpabilité, avec ce sentiment que quoi qu'il fasse pour compenser, ce ne serait jamais assez, qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer a dette qu'il avait désormais envers sa fiancée. Il était hors de question que je fasse subir cela à Bella et c'est pour cela que sa décision de ne plus me parler me soulageait, malgré la peine que cela m'avait causé. M'abandonner était la bonne décision.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné comme je l'avais cru. Elle était venue à la réserve un dimanche après-midi, croyant que Sam m'avait forcé à rejoindre son gang et l'avait confronté en lui disant de me laisser en paix. Elle avait même giflé Paul lorsque celui-ci s'était moqué d'elle et lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, révélant ainsi notre secret. J'avais du me transformer à mon tour pour la protéger. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, j'étais reconnaissant à Paul de s'être changé devant elle. Grâce à lui, je n'étais plus obligé de lui mentir ni de l'éviter. Bella avait étrangement bien réagi à la nouvelle. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée et nous avait immédiatement accepté pour ce que nous étions. Anna en revanche...

Malgré les efforts qu'elle s'efforçait de déployer pour le cacher, il était évident qu'elle détestait Anna. Sam l'avait amenée chez Emily, le quartier général de la meute, en attendant que Paul et moi réglions notre...désaccord. Anna s'y trouvait déjà et était en train d'aider Emily en cuisine.

Apparemment, dès que Bella avait aperçu Anna, son sourire et sa bonne humeur s'étaient immédiatement évaporés et après les avoir saluées plutôt sèchement, elle s'était enfermée dans un silence boudeur qu'elle n'avait brisé que pour répondre aux taquineries des membres de la meute d'un sourire forcé, ce qui les avait vite fait arrêter. La tension était palpable lorsque Paul et moi étions entrés dans le salon et le malaise si pesant qu'il nous sembla qu'une chape de plomb recouvrait le salon. Leah se tenait à l'écart, dans un coin reculé et mal éclairé, aussi loin que possible de Sam et Emily, et fixait ses pieds sans ciller, le visage dur et fermé, comme à son habitude. Sam, qui était appuyé contre le comptoir de bois séparant la petite cuisine rustique du salon, étreignait Emily, qui reposait contre lui, avec une douceur infinie et contemplait sombrement la scène. Emily, quant à elle, ne cessait de jeter des regards contrits tantôt à Bella, qui se tenait très droite sur sa chaise, un sourire visiblement forcé aux lèvres et faisant parfois semblant de picorer le muffin qu'on lui avait offert sans grande conviction, tantôt à Anna, qui murmurait joyeusement à voix basse au reste de la meute. Ces derniers, très gênés et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ignoraient Bells sans toutefois oser être eux-mêmes.

Dans l'ensemble, la scène ressemblait à une veillée funéraire. Je m'étais assis sur la seule chaise restante, celle se trouvant entre Anna et Bella et qui faisait apparemment office de no-man's-land tandis que Paul se vautrait sur les genoux de Quill et Embry qui se mirent à protester bruyamment et à le charrier. Notre entrée avait allégé l'atmosphère et les langues commencèrent petit à petit à se délier. Je fus extrêmement déçu et blessé, cependant, de contaster que Bella faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de dissimuler le fait qu'elle boudait et aurait sans doute préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'avec nous.

J'avais besoin de lui parler, en privé. Elle ne parut que trop heureuse d'accepter ma proposition d'aller faire un tour rien que tous les deux.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris..tu es un loup-garou", commença Bella lorsque nous atteignîmes la plage.

"J'ai bien vérifié et...je crois que oui," répondis-je, en tentant de la dérider, en vain.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne m'a jamais rappelée ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"Oui. Je n'avais pas le droit de te contacter. Sam me l'avait interdit. Aucun étranger à la tribu n'est censé connaître notre secret. En fait, les seules personnes dans la confidence sont les membres du conseil et ceux de la meute", me défendis-je.  
"Bien sûr. J'oubliais que tu t'es toujours empressé de faire tout ce que Sam ordonne", siffla-t-elle. Aouch.

"Bells... je suis vraiment désolé. Sam est l'alpha, le chef de meute. Quand il donne un ordre direct, il est absolument impossible d'y désobéir, même si on le veut..."

"Donc Sam a décrété qu'aucun étranger ne devait savoir et il t'a interdit de côtoyer tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la meute ou qui ne sont pas dans la confidence ?" poursuivit-elle plus calmement.

"Oui, c'est exactement ça," répondis-je, soulagé qu'elle comprenne.

"Et Anna, dans l'histoire?" demanda Bella en me fusillant du regard.

C'était prévisible, et pourtant, la question me prit au dépourvu. Je restai silencieux quelques minutes, essayant de trouver les mots, une façon de lui expliquer sans trop en dévoiler.

"Anna est...un peu l'exception à la règle", lâchai-je finalement, espérant que cela suffirait à tout expliquer sans toutefois trop y croire.

"Ah, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais du m'en douter", marmonna Bells en levant les yeux au ciel. "Anna est l'exception. Je suis ta meilleure amie, mais c'est à elle que tu dévoiles ton plus grand secret, le secret le mieux gardé de la tribu. Quoi de plus logique ?"

Jalouse. Mon dieu. Bella était jalouse d'Anna. Fût un temps, rien n'aurait su me rendre plus heureux que de voir Bella jalouse, de sentir qu'elle me voulait pour elle, et elle seule. Maintenant, je n'en étais plus si sûr...

"Je n'ai rien dévoilé à Anna. Elle le savait déjà."

"Comment ça ?"

"Anna a des...talents cachés. Et puis, elle était avec moi la première fois que je me suis transformé, en revenant du cinéma."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il ne m'appartient pas de de révéler ses secrets. Quant à la première fois où je me suis transformé...elle était restée plus tard que d'habitude à la salle de sport de la réserve. Elle fait de la musculation avec Emily, c'est comme ça qu'elles se sont connues. En rentrant, elle a aperçu ma moto dans un fossé un peu avant l'entrée de la réserve, alors elle s'est arrêtée pour voir ce qui se passait et elle m'a entendu. J'étais dans les fourrés, en pleine transformation. La première fois est toujours très lente et douloureuse. Sa meilleure amie était un lykaon aussi, et Anna a énormément appris à ses côtés. Elle savait à quoi elle avait affaire et elle m'a aidé. Quand j'ai repris forme humaine, elle m'a ramené chez moi et a tout expliqué à Sam et à mon père. Ses connaissances ont été d'une aide précieuse à la tribu. Sam l'a nommée amie de la meute."

"Je vois..."

Elle n'avait rien ajouté d'autre, mais je savais que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions et lui avoir confirmé que nous n'étions pas des tueurs, nous étions retournés chez Emily. J'étais heureux que Bells soit dans la confidence. Elle m'avait énormément manqué, et j'avais détesté devoir lui mentir.

Nous avions passé tout l'après-midi chez Emily, à manger et plaisanter, mais encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que Bella se forçait à sourire et à plaisanter avec tout le monde. Au cours de l'après-midi, alors que nous discutions tous les deux dans un coin, Anna m'avait surpris en train d'observer cette dernière à la dérobée, sourcils froncés. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir ce à quoi je pensais.

"Arrête de te faire du mal, Jake. Elle ne reste que parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre vers qui se tourner et rien d'autre à faire".

J'avais immédiatement commencé à protester à voix basse, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche qu'elle m'avait coupé, sans pitié :

"Elle n'a aucun passe-temps, aucune passion et ne fait pas de sport. Son père est à la pêche avec ton père et leurs potes. De plus, tu es le seul ami qui lui reste car plus personne ne lui parle au lycée, et peu tolèrent encore sa présence. Sans compter qu'il n'y a rien à faire à Forks. La seule alternative qui lui reste est de tourner en rond toute seule chez elle. Elle cherche un peu d'animation et de présence humaine, c'est tout. Regarde-là," soupira-t-elle avec impatience devant mon retard sceptique, "bras et jambes croisés, sourcils froncés, enfoncée dans sa chaise : pas besoin d'être un expert en langage corporel et en communication pour voir qu'elle préférerait clairement être ailleurs. Certes, elle sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, qui restent distants. Et puis, regarde comme les commissures de ses lèvres sont tendues : il est évident qu'elle se force."

J'aurais voulu lui répondre et défendre Bella, mais ne trouvais aucun contre-argument, aussi restai-je silencieux en attendant de trouver quelque chose. En vain. Plus le temps passait et plus il était évident que Bells ne restait avec nous que pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule. Je sentis mon coeur déjà blessé se serrer davantage. Anna avait-elle raison ? N'étais-je qu'une...distraction pour Bella, pour lui permettre d'oublier son ex ? Importait-il que ce soit moi, ou un autre aurait largement fait l'affaire ? Ne cherchait-elle qu'un remplaçant, quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier l'autre, la faire rire, la faire se sentir bien et aimée ? Ne m'utilisait-elle que pour soigner son égo blessé, ou représentais-je véritablement quelque chose à ses yeux ? J'aurais aimé dire que je ne doutais pas d'elle, de nous, mais ces derniers jours, me mentir à moi-même avait été de plus en plus difficile. Le doute me rongeait depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'avais réussi à l'étouffer...jusque-là.

Sam entra dans ma chambre à la volée, sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, qu'il arracha presque de ses gonds dans la foulée, mettant ainsi fin à mon monologue intérieur et manquant de me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Si Sam, le plus ancien et le plus expérimenté des loups de la meute, se trouvait dans un tel état, c'est que quelque chose allait très mal.

"Jacob ! Va chercher Paul et Embry tout de suite ! Changez-vous et rejoignez-nous immédiatement ! Un buveur de sang rôde sur notre territoire. Les traces sont encore fraîches. Si on se dépêche, on va le coincer," aboya ce dernier avant de faire volte-face et de repartir en courant. Je m'exécutai sur-le-champ. Le contrarier dans un moment pareil aurait été très dangereux. Il dégageait une telle puissance qu'il m'avait été difficile de respirer en sa présence, sans compter que la tension, la colère et l'excitation précédant la chasse et le massacre de notre nouvelle proie tourbillonant furieusement autour de lui rendaient l'air suffocant, presque solide.

Fort heureusement, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à trouver le spurius, qui s'était arrêté dans une clairière et s'apprêtait à attaquer...Bella. Je sentis Sam hésiter quelques secondes, car si nous nous quittions le couvert des arbres, cette dernière nous verrait et ne manquerait pas de propager la nouvelle. Or, une telle information ferait forcément la une de tous les journaux et provoquerait une vague de panique qui conduirait certainement à de nombreux accidents : en effet, dans ce genre de cas, les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se hâter d'acheter des armes dans le but de se protéger tout en ayant la gachette facile, ce qui augmentait drastiquement le nombre d'homicides et de blessures involontaires. Nous existions pour protéger les humains des monstres cependant, aussi était-ce un risque que nous devions prendre.

Le vampire, un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années avec de longues dreadlocks, se figea dès qu'ils nous aperçut. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bella pâlir et l'entendis gémir de terreur. Nous nous apprêtions à bondir sur la sangsue lorsqu'une vague de pouvoir si puissante qu'elle en était presque palpable nous heurta de plein fouet. Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la clairière tandis que nous tentions tous d'en identifier la source, figés dans une posture de combat comme autant de statues surnaturelles.

Un craquement sec retentit dans le dos du vampire qui réussit à se retourner suffisamment pour voir l'immense tigre qui émergea des bois sans pour autant nous perdre de vue. Sa taille colossale ainsi que l'aura de puissance phénoménale qu'il dégageait indiquaient clairement que nous avions affaire à un lykaon alpha. Et pas n'importe lequel. Des frissons électriques couraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et ondulaient sur ma peau. Cette dernière, visiblement douée d'une vie propre, paraissait vouloir se désolidariser de mon corps et s'enfuir en rampant, une sensation extrêmement désagréable, bien qu'indolore. L'appel du tigre était presque irrésistible.

Ami ou ennemi ? La question flottait dans l'air, que la tension rendait lourd et étouffant. Nous nous observions tous avec méfiance, sans oser bouger de peur de provoquer un affrontement sans avoir pu identifier le danger le plus important auparavant. Les nerfs de la sangsue lâchèrent en premier. Il fit brusquement volte-face et s'enfuit en courant dans les bois. Le tigre, souple et étrangement silencieux pour sa corpulence, s'élança à sa poursuite avec grâce. L'incarnation même de la mort parée d'ivoire et de fourrure.

Son hostilité envers Laurent faisait de lui notre allié temporaire et nous nous élançâmes après lui en prenant soin de nous tenir à distance et d'adopter une attitude non-menaçante. Il était extraordinairement rapide et nous eûmes un mal fou à rester à sa hauteur. La course poursuite dura une trentaine de secondes, tout au plus. Le suceur de sang n'avait aucune chance face au félin qui l'attrapa facilement et le démembra avant même que nous ayions réussi à le rejoindre. Une fois cette tâche macabre accomplie, la tigresse, car nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, nous avait lancé un regard méfiant avant de s'évaporer dans les fourrés. Nous avions tenté de la traquer, mais elle n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, et son odeur embaumait la forêt, nous empêchant ainsi de la pister. Comment avions-nous fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'un autre lykaon chassait sur notre territoire ?

Même si elle ne nous avait pas attaqués cette fois-là, rien ne prouvait qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour la tribu, et cela inquiétait Sam, qui n'avait jamais rien rencontré de semblable. Car quelque chose clochait. Le félin était plus gros, plus rapide, et bien plus puissant qu'un lykaon, même un alpha. Sans compter qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens stratégique aigu puisqu'elle avait non seulement pris le temps de marquer suffisamment son territoire pour qu'il nous soit impossible de la retrouver en suivant son odeur et mais aussi apprit à se déplacer de manière à ne laisser aucune trace. Nous n'avions même pas retrouvé de poils coincés dans un buisson. Apparaître et disparaître à volonté était un talent dangereux pour un ennemi potentiel.

Il ne nous restait qu'à espérer que sa présence ne pose pas de problème de territoire et qu'elle n'attaque pas la réserve avant que nous ayons identifié ses pouvoirs, ses faiblesses et ses intentions...

Chapitre 9 : Complot et sortilèges

James pov

Lorsque que j'étais encore en vie, parcourant le monde à la recherche de nouvelles proies et de nouveaux défis, je pensais être le prédateur le plus puissant de la planète. Après tout, j'étais un vampire. Quelle créature pouvait bien me surpasser ?

Ma rencontre avec la Ritualiste, la Fiancée de la Mort, avait tout changé. Elle m'avait d'abord appris que je n'étais pas un vampire, mais un spurius, un démon mineur, moitié-vampire, moitié-fée, une abomination de la nature, un impur. Puis elle m'avait révélé l'existence des nécromants, ces humains nés avec une affinité naturelle pour les morts, qui possédaient le pouvoir de leur parler, de les faire temporairement revenir de l'Outre-Monde sous forme de zombies ou de fantômes et pouvaient même, s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants, influencer les spurius ou les vampires.

Lorsque je lui avait demandé si elle aussi était une nécromante, elle avait dardé ses prunelles violettes, insondables, envoûtantes sur moi et avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin avant de répondre:

"Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis une ritualiste, une nécromante alpha, en quelque sorte. Les ritualistes existent depuis l'aube des temps, mais ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Parfois, la mort se sent seule et se choisit un compagnon ou une compagne parmi les âmes à naître. La mort est asexuée, aussi choisit-elle parfois un homme, parfois une femme. Mais il s'agit toujours d'un nécromant, qu'elle protège aussi longtemps qu'il ou elle choisit d'errer sur terre et avec qui elle partage presque tous ses pouvoirs. Nous pouvons passer du monde des vivants à celui des morts aussi souvent qu'il nous plaît et, si nous n'avons aucune emprise sur les vivants, aucun mort, en revanche, ne saurait résister à notre appel. Tous nous obéissent et nous doivent la vie, car c'est en partie notre magie qui rend possible leur existence."

Au départ, j'avais refusé de la croire. Puis je l'avais vu exécuter plusieurs rituels, et je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Elle avait ramené la mère d'une adolescente orpheline à la vie afin que celle-ci puisse rédiger un testament en sa faveur et lui faire ses adieux avant de replonger dans un sommeil éternel, s'était servi de ses talents pour aider un fantôme à avoir assez de substance pour se venger de son meurtrier, et avait ordonné à un véritable vampire de se suicider lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée dans une ruelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans alors qu'elle retournait à son hôtel. Ce qu'il avait fait. Sur-le-champ.

Même en sachant de quoi elle était capable, cependant, c'était toujours un privilège de la voir lancer un sort ou exécuter un rituel.

Je la regardai tracer un cercle de protection à l'aide d'une dague d'argent sertie d'obsidienne et de rubis sur le sol humide du vieux cimetière de Forks avec intérêt.

"Edward Anthony Masen Junior," appela-t-elle d'une voix forte en levant son bras gauche recouvert de cicatrices noires en forme de runes vers la pleine lune, "entend mon appel, Edward Cullen !" continua-t-elle en tranchant la chair souple et tendre de son poignet d'un geste vif et précis qui ne s'acquiert qu'à force de pratique. "Edward Anthony Masen Junior, je t'ordonne de quitter le Brésil et de revenir à Forks. Entend mon appel, Edward Cullen. Reviens finir à Forks ce que tu y as commencé. Reviens à Forks où ta destinée t'attend, Edward Anthony Masen Junior, et venge-moi !" scanda-t-elle en regardant fixement les larmes pourpres glisser le long de son bras pâle avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe gorgée d'eau recouvrant le vieux cimetière comme une fourrure végétale.

La rafale de vent glacé et chargé d'une magie mortelle qui s'ensuivit jeta à bas sa capuche noire et fit onduler sa longue tunique, révélant sa peau d'une pâleur lunaire. Le rituel avait marché. Où qu'il soit, je sus qu'Edward venait de succomber à l'appel de Forks et de prendre la décision d'y revenir, mû par le sentiment que son destin se trouvait là-bas et que si son instinct lui disait d'y revenir, il lui fallait l'écouter. Quelle délicieuse ironie du sort ! Il ne saurait jamais qu'il n'était que le jouet d'une puissance supérieure et que ce libre-arbitre qu'il chérissait tant n'existait que dans son esprit... Il n'avait pris aucune grande décision. Il s'était contenté d'obéir aveuglément à un ordre dont il ne connaissait pas l'émetteur, et il ne serait jamais en mesure de s'en rendre compte.

Quelle tristesse...

Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles et séparation

Bella pov

J'étais avec Jacob, qui me ramenait chez moi en moto, quand c'était arrivé.

Ce n'était pas une grosse surprise, car, depuis que j'avais découvert son secret, Jake insistait de nouveau pour que nous passions la plupart du temps ensemble. Il était évident qu'il voulait plus que ce que j'avais à lui offrir. J'aurais du refuser d'être aussi souvent avec lui, de le laisser tenir ma main, me caresser les cheveux... J'aurais du le laisser se contenter d'Anna, qui le suivait comme son ombre, lorsque je n'étais pas là. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais trop besoin de lui. Et son amour me faisait beaucoup de bien. J'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être belle, désirée. Il me vouait une adoration semblable à celle d'un chiot envers son maître. C'était un peu gênant, mais très mignon. Et ça me faisait tellement de bien... Ok, il était devenu un peu plus réservé depuis qu'il se transformait en loup...mais quand même.

Seulement, toute cette adoration, tout cet amour, tout ce temps passé ensemble...plus rien ne compta lorsque je le revis. Il m'attendait devant le porche, immobile comme une statue et parfait comme un ange tombé du ciel. Heureusement que Charlie était au travail. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagit sinon. Jacob hésita à faire demi-tour, mais je lui tapotais sur l'épaule. Je sentis son dos se raidir sous mes mains. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme s'il était sur le point d'ignorer ma décision. Puis il descendit, et m'aida à mettre pied à terre de mauvaise grâce. J'acceptais son offre, trop heureuse d'éviter de trébucher en tentant de descendre seule de l'engin et de trébucher. Me ridiculiser devant lui aurait été horrible ! Hélas, c'était bien mon genre...douée comme je l'étais... L'affreuse luminosité de cette journée pluvieuse donnait déjà un horrible aspect à mes cheveux. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Surtout que...merde ! j'avais oublié de les laver ! Mais bon, au moins, j'avais plutôt la classe : arriver en moto, enserrant la taille de Jacob qui, depuis qu'il était devenu aussi musclé qu'un bodybuilder, faisait tourner toutes les têtes au lycée, c'était plutôt pas mal.

"C'est bon Jake. Il ne me fera pas de mal."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et m'avançai en direction d'Edward en me concentrant pour ne pas me casser la figure sur le trottoir humide. Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon estomac était si serré que j'avais du mal à avancer. J'avais envie de vomir. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Pourtant, Jake le voyait aussi. Je n'étais donc pas folle. Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

"Edward," murmurai-je, la gorge sèche, sans arriver à décrocher les yeux de mes converses. Si je le regardais dans les yeux, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dirait et j'aurais l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

"Bella..." souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et chargée d'émotions. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je romps ma promesse. Mais il fallait que je sache..."

"C'est...c'est pas grave..." dis-je, et j'attendis qu'il poursuive. Il s'était immobilisé et regardait fixement dans le vide. "Qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu voulais...savoir ?" parvins-je à articuler au bout de quelques minutes.

"Il fallait que je m'assure que...tu étais en sécurité. Alice m'a appelé. Elle a eu une vision. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu rencontrer Laurent et puis...plus rien."

"Je vais bien. Laurent est mort. Tu peux...repartir...en paix et...sans regrets", soufflai-je, si bas qu'aucun human normal n'aurait pu l'entendre. Cela m'avait coûté de lui dire ça.

Il était revenu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et s'assurer qu'il lui était inutile de culpabiliser. Pas parce qu'il m'aimait, ce qui était une idée ridicule. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il avait été très clair. De toute façon, je ne l'avais jamais été. Ces quelques mois qu'il m'avait accordés, ce cadeau qu'il m'avait fait en m'autorisant à rester à ses côtés, ces miettes de bonheur qu'il m'avait laissé picorer, n'étaient rien d'autre que ça : un cadeau, temporaire. Il était passé dans ma vie comme une étoile filante, la marquant à jamais mais jamais destiné à y rester.

"Oh...je comprend. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que, si Laurent ne t'avait pas...fait de mal, tu étais heureuse. Je vois que tu as su me remplacer alors...oui...je...je peux repartir...en.. paix" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et extrêmement tendue, comme sur le point de se briser. Comme si chaque mot prononcé lui brisait le coeur. Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à rêver à ça. Ce serait un beau rêve, mais le réveil ferait trop mal.

"Te remplacer ? Oh mon dieu, Edward, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer," criai-je, scandalisée. Je vis le visage de Jacob se décomposer du coin de l'oeil.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais...c'était la vérité. Je voulais qu'Edward sache que je ne l'oublierais jamais, que je ne le remplacerais jamais. Que je donnerais tout, que je vendrais mon âme pour qu'il revienne. Je n'avais jamais caché ça à Jacob. Alors, si cela devait le blesser...tant pis. C'est lui qui ne cessait d'espérer, je n'avais jamais rien fait pour nourrir ses espoirs.

"Et Edward...je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi. Jamais. Je...survis, avec difficulté. Mais ma vie, c'est toi. Tu l'as prise avec toi en t'en allant...alors...rien ni personne ne pourra jamais me rendre à nouveau heureuse".

J'entendis Jacob tourner les talons, enfourcher sa moto, et donner un coup de pied rageur à l'embrayage. Ce que je vis, cependant, me coupa le souffle. Je vis Edward, qui observait Jacob, tenter de réprimer un sourire victorieux, sans succès. Se pouvait-il que... ? Non ! Je ne devais pas envisager cette option. Ça faisait trop mal.

"C'est vrai ? Tu...tu n'es pas heureuse ?" demanda Edward avec prudence.

"Euuuummmm...non. Pas...pas vraiment non."

"Pas vraiment?"

"Mmh..non. Depuis ton départ ma vie est..horrible."

"Mon départ ne t'a pas protégée, hein ? Tu t'es arrangée pour attirer d'autres monstres. C'est un vrai talent chez toi ! Est-ce... est-ce que tu as souvent été en danger depuis mon départ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Je...suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès..." marmonnai-je, honteuse, en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer derrière mon oreille. "J'ai..j'ai failli mourir deux fois. La première fois...Laurent. La deuxième fois...j'ai recroisé le tigre-garou qui a chassé Laurent avec la meute de Jacob. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé d'ailleurs..."

"Un...tigre-garou ? Il y a un... tigre-garou à Forks ? Combien d'humains a-t-il attaqué?" demanda Edward, surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aucun...pour le moment. Aucune disparition, aucun meurtre n'ont été signalés récemment. Ou alors, il cache vraiment bien ses crimes."

"Bella," souffla de nouveau Edward en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. "J'ai été si bête... Je pensais que mon départ rendrait ta vie plus simple. Je suis partie pour te protéger mais...tu es comme un aimant à danger, et je n'étais pas là pour te protéger... Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi. Que tu pourrais avoir une vie normale. Une vie humaine. Que tu...trouverais quelqu'un de... bien," ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents si fort qu'elles émirent un faible grincement. "Que tu te marierais avec lui. Que tu aurais des enfants. Que tu vieillirais à ses côtés. Qu'il te rendrait heureuse. Affronter une éternité de tristesse et de solitude était un faible prix à payer pour ton bonheur, et c'est avec plaisir que j'aurais payé l'addition. Mais tu es en danger, tu es malheureuse...et je n'ai jamais été aussi misérable. A part nous faire beaucoup de mal à tous les deux, notre rupture n'a strictement servi à rien... Oh, Bella, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? J'étais convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour te rendre heureuse...".

Edward se tut. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris... Se pouvait-il qu'il m'aime vraiment, et qu'il soit vraiment malheureux sans moi ? J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, hésitai, trop effrayée de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ferait voler le rêve en éclat. Car ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

"Ne l'écoute pas Bella ! Il t'a abandonnée une fois, il le refera ! Viens, retournons à la réserve", appela Jacob en s'arrêtant à côté de moi sans couper le moteur.

"Jacob, je suis désolée".

"Bella, je t'en prie...ne fait pas ça... Vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te refasse du mal. Qu'il te morde ou qu'il te brise le coeur. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu restes sur son territoire. Viens avec moi," supplia Jacob.

"Jacob... Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais ne me demande pas de choisir. Parce que ce sera lui. En fait, il n'y a jamais eu de choix," continuai-je, sans voir le regard de triomphe qu'Edward lui lançait dans mon dos. "Ça a toujours été lui, Jake. Lui et moi, c'était une évidence dès le début."

"Il t'évitait au début, Bella. Tu te demandais quel était son problème !" riposta Jacob.

"Uniquement pour me protéger, Jake", répondis-je en sentant la colère monter.

"Il te quittera de nouveau, Bella. Une fois qu'il se lassera de toi. Mais si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, Bells...ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux une deuxième fois."

"Il ne me quittera pas, Jacob. Tu te fais du soucis pour rien".

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Hein ?!" gronda ce dernier.

"Il m'aime, Jake. Et je l'aime".

"Ouais, il t'aime. Bien sûr... Il a prouvé son amour, d'ailleurs, et on était tous là pour voir comment ça a fini la dernière fois. Il t'aime...jusqu'à la prochaine fois".

"Tu ne comprends pas, Jake," commençai-je, mais il ne me laissa pas finir.

"Non, en effet, je ne comprend pas, Bella. Avec moi, tu aurais une vie. Je sais que tu m'aimes", ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un petit chiot que l'on s'apprête à abandonner au bord de l'autoroute. "Avec moi, tu aurais une vie. Tu serais heureuse. Lui ne peut t'apporter que mort et désolation. Tu sais que je te rends heureuse, Bells. J'ai vu la façon dont tu souris quand tu es avec moi, la façon dont tu ris... Bella... ne fais pas la même erreur deux fois...je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas l'erreur de me perdre en t'enfonçant dans un délire masochiste..."

"Jacob..." commençai-je, en sentant mon coeur se déchirer. "Ne me force pas à choisir. Parce que je choisis Edward. Je le choisirais toujours".

"Même si ça signifie me perdre à tout jamais?"

"Oui..." parvins-je à articuler, la gorge sèche.

"Je vois que tu as fait ton choix... Adieu, Bella... Amuse-toi bien quand il te quittera de nouveau..."

"Jake !" criai-je en tentant de refouler les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues. Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Il démarra en trombe et s'en alla en explosant la limite maximale autorisée sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard en arrière. J'étais prête à parier qu'il se rendait chez Anna pour lui raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer... Je le regardais s'éloigner, le coeur serré, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un virage, laissant Edward, qui m'enlaçait, me réconforter. Perdre son meilleur ami est extrêmement douloureux. Je ne le souhaite à personne. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour que mon âme-soeur me revienne... c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire sans hésiter.

Chapitre 11 : Du rêve au cauchemar

Bella pov

J'avais passé une année vraiment difficile. La pire année de ma vie, en fait. Puis ma vie avait pris des allures de rêve : Edward était revenu et m'avait juré de ne plus jamais le quitter. Certes, j'avais perdu Jacob. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait textoté plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui avais pas répondu. D'abord, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que cela ne plaisait pas à Edward, qui en était très jaloux et qui était très protecteur, et je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Cela me rendait triste, mais Jake était un loup-garou maintenant, et je l'aurais perdu quoi qu'il arrive quand je me serais transformée en vampire à mon tour. Car je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de devenir comme les Cullens. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ma place parmi les humains. Je savais maintenant pourquoi : parce que mon monde, c'était celui d'Edward. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'Alice, qui était revenue de son voyage autour du monde avec Jasper en même temps que le reste des Cullens, six mois après le retour d'Edward, m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait vu devenir l'une des leurs. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La meute avait blessé Victoria peu après le retour d'Edward, et celle-ci avait du se dégonfler car elle n'était jamais revenue. Anna avait été transférée au lycée de la réserve, pour une raison qui m'échappait et je ne l'avais donc plus constamment dans les pattes. Depuis son départ, Edward et moi étions redevenus la sensation du lycée.

Mon souhait le plus cher s'était exaucé durant les vacances d'été, que je passais au Brésil en compagnie d'Edward, qui voulait me montrer son pays préféré. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de me transformer en vampire, après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu l'été d'après. Certes, pour cela, j'avais du accepter de l'épouser, ce qui ne me plaisait pas trop au départ. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bout de papier en échange d'une promesse d'éternité aux côtés de celui qu'on aime ? Nous nous étions donc fiancés à Rio de Janeiro, un soir, sur la plage de Copacabana, un décor des plus romantiques.

Les choses commencèrent à s'envenimer à la rentrée suivante, cependant. J'avais cru qu'après avoir boudé pendant suffisamment longtemps, Jacob reviendrait vers moi. Il ne l'avait pas fait. La première fois que je l'avais vu arriver en moto au lycée, mon coeur avait bondit de joie, et un large sourire avait instantannément illuminé mon visage tandis qu'Edward se figeait à mes côtés.

Mais Jake m'avait royalement ignorée. Il avait aidé Anna, que je n'avais pas vue, à descendre, avait récupéré son casque et son blouson de cuir, lui avait souhaité ''Bonne chance pour ce premier jour avec les visages pâles'' et l'avait embrassée à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, dégoûtant ainsi son fan-club naissant, et moi par la même occasion. J'étais restée immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, incapable de bouger, suffoquant de colère. Edward aussi avait fait une drôle de tête. Il avait fixé le couple, sourcils froncés, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à faire, et n'avait bougé que lorsque je l'avais attrapé par le poignet une fois calmée, réalisant que nous allions être en retard au cours de français. Je n'avais rien écouté de l'heure, ressassant ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée du lycée encore et encore. Heureusement, nous avions option français l'heure d'après. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les langues étrangères, mais Edward avait insisté pour que nous suivions cette option ensemble car il avait prévu une surprise qui, apparemment, rendait obligatoire l'apprentissage de la ''langue de l'amour''. Je détestais les surprises mais n'avais pas réussi à le dissuader de renoncer à mettre en place son plan diabolique, dont j'ignorais encore le contenu. Sans compter que ce serait notre première activité de couple. J'avais hâte, et entrai dans la salle de français un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey, bonjour Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Je sentis mon sourire s'évanouir et fondre comme du beurre rance laissé trop longtemps au soleil. Finalement, cette journée allait être aussi pourrie que les autres.

"Anna !" m'exclamai-je en tentant de cacher l'aigreur de ma voix, en vain. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"J'ai décroché un poste de professeur de français à temps partiel ici ! Il faut croire que malgré la frontière avec le Canada, ils ont vraiment du mal à trouver des francophones volontaires ! C'est génial, hein ? J'ai dû arrêter au lycée de la réserve car la personne que je remplaçais est finalement revenue, et comme en plus je suis une élève là-bas maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit d'y être professeur en même temps, ni même assistante..."

"Euum, oui c'est...vraiment génial", soufflai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air vaguement enthousiaste. "Mais, il faut être majeur pour être professeur non ? Du coup, ce que tu fais n'est pas un peu...illégal ?"

"Ça l'était l'an dernier, mais ils n'avaient pas vérifié mon âge. Comme j'ai redoublé quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis majeure cette année, donc j'ai le droit", répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub Colgate. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

"Oh, c'est super", marmonnai-je, avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. ''Attend, la célèbre Anna, toujours première de la classe, redoubler ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles", ajoutai-je aigrement avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais du enrober mes propos d'une couche de sucre pour ne pas passer pour la méchante. Le ton de ma remarque ne lui échappa pas puisqu'elle me fusilla du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton si mielleux que l'écouter me donna sûrement le diabète:

"Ma famille entière s'est faite massacrer par un vampire il y a plusieurs années. Je dois avouer que je me suis laissée distraire par cette broutille. Complètement immature de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me sentis rougir et me dirigeai vers la table la plus proche en trébuchant, à la fois honteuse et furieuse contre elle. Cela ne lui arrivait-il jamais de ne pas être parfaite ? D'être la méchante, pour une fois ?

Oh, si, sussura une voix dans ma tête. Tu n'as pas idée... Mais ne soit donc pas si impatiente, mademoiselle Swan...Attend que le show commence et que tu en prennes plein la vue... Le jeu ne finira que lorsque que tu seras détruite, et qu'il sera vengé. Le jeu ne se terminera que lorsqu'il pourra enfin reposer en paix... siffla la voix avant de dispaître avec un ''wooosh!'' semblable à une rafale de vent.

"Quoi?" demandai-je à haute voix ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?" demanda Edward, perplexe.

"Tu n'as rien dit ?"

"Non...que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, de plus en plus inquiet.

"Tu n'as rien entendu?"

"Non... Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai entendu...une voix. Que j'avais déjà entendu avant..." murmurai-je. "Mais, j'ai du rêver. Ça m'arrive souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas," m'empressai-je d'ajouter en le voyant s'alarmer.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette matinée venait de sceller mon destin.

Cette voix qui venait de s'adresser à moi était la même qui m'avait promis qu'elle me ferait payer la mort de James il y a un an. Elle avait patiemment attendu son heure et mis en place les rouages de son plan machiavélique dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte... Elle venait de se révéler et de déclarer l'ouverture des hostilités.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle venait de porter son premier coup fatal sans même qu'Edward et moi le remarquions.

Chapitre 12 : Chute et coup de foudre

Edward pov

J'avais été vraiment chanceux que Bella trouve en elle la bonté de me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'avais osé lui faire. En sacrifiant mon bonheur pour le sien, j'avais pensé la protéger; l'expérience m'avait montré qu'il n'en était rien. Les quileutes n'avaient pas bien pris mon retour à Forks, mais ils respectaient leur part du traité, ce qui avait l'immense avantage d'écarter ce loup qui s'était épris de Bella, Jacob Black.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon âme soeur, celle que je n'aurais jamais du abandonner, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Mon don devenait même de plus en plus puissant : j'étais en effet désormais capable de lire dans les pensées de ma douce fiancée. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, car son esprit restait encore fort mystérieux, mais de temps en temps. La première fois que c'était arrivé, je n'avais pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait. Bella et moi étions allongés côté à côté dans notre clairière et admirions les nuages lorsque, me sentant d'humeur un peu joueuse, je m'étais redressé et avais saisi son poignet droit pour porter ses doigts à mes lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. J'avais alors entendu Bella me dire d'une voix étrange "Oh mon dieu... non... Pourvu qu'il se rende pas compte que je me suis pas rasé les aisselles ! C'est un vampire, abrutie, bien sûr qu'il va s'en rendre compte ! Il doit déjà retenir sa respiration tellement tu pues ! J'aurais vraiment du me laver, je sens le chacal crevé..."

Je m'étais figé en pleine action et l'avais regardée, interloqué. Elle s'était contentée de me rendre mon regard perplexe, sans comprendre ma soudaine hésitation. Je lui avais alors demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire en tentant de me retenir de sourire à ses paroles étranges, mais elle n'avait pas paru savoir à quoi je faisais référence. Ce quiproquo cocasse dura quelques minutes avant que je ne saisisse ce qui s'était réellement produit. Si ma nouvelle capacité m'avait empli de joie et d'une curiosité plus dévorante encore à l'égard de mon aimée, Bella, elle, s'était immédiatement tendue, et les fragments de pensées que j'avais réussi à saisir à ce moment-là m'avaient permis d'en déduire que c'est parce qu'elle craignait que je la trouve bête, banale et ennuyeuse.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Alice avait pensé quand je lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé, peu avant qu'elle ne reparte de Forks direction New-York, où elle avait décroché un CDD dans une maison de haute couture, ce qui avait paniqué et attristé Bella.

"Est-ce que cela ne va pas poser problème?" m'avait-elle demandé en fronçant ses fins sourcils de jais, donnant ainsi à son visage un air contrit. "L'attrait que tu ressens pour Bella a commencé parce qu'elle était la première humaine dont tu n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées. Ne crains-tu pas de te lasser, si ton pouvoir augmente suffisamment pour percer le mur magique qui crypte ses pensées?"

Cette question m'avait pris au dépourvu et je l'avais tournée et retournée dans tous les sens, essayant d'être le plus honnête possible envers moi-même, et envers ma soeur adoptive, qui considérait Bella comme sa meilleure amie et s'inquiétait de savoir si nous finirions par rompre à nouveau. Alice avait mal vécu notre première séparation.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas peur de savoir ce que pense Bella à tout instant. Cela ne m'inquiète pas outre-mesure. De plus, rien ne garanti que mon don va continuer à se développer. Il n'a pas bougé pendant vingt ans, peut-être va-t-il de nouveau stagner."

C'était une hypothèse cohérente, mais que l'expérience avait infirmé. A mesure que le temps passait, la voix intérieure devenait de plus en plus audible. Je devins capable de l'entendre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, et surtout, de plus en plus souvent. Au fil des mois, l'aura de mystère qui enveloppait Bella s'était progressivement estompée. Ainsi, je n'ignorais plus grand-chose d'elle lorsque je rencontrai la deuxième humaine complètement insensible à mon pouvoir.

Bella la connaissait déjà et la détestait cordialement. Je fus extrêmement surpris d'apprendre que c'est parce qu'elle en était maladivement jalouse. De son physique, tout d'abord : toutes deux faisaient la même taille, mais l'autre fille était mince et musclée plutôt que maigre; ses cheveux longs, ondulés étaient plus clairs que ceux de Bella, avec des reflets or que cette dernière lui enviait et la façon dont elle souriait ainsi que son charisme naturel donnaient à ma fiancée l'impression d'être nettement inférieure, de n'être une tâche par rapport à elle.

Mais ce qui bouleversait véritablement Bella était l'aisance avec laquelle ses camarades, y compris ses "amis", l'avaient oubliée et ignorée alors que leur intérêt pour l'autre n'avait jamais fâné mais s'était, au contraire, développé à mesure que l'année s'écoulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement d'être ''la préférée'' de tout le monde, tout simplement. Sa haine et la façon dont elle percevait sa rivale me donna immédiatement envie d'en savoir plus : Anna, car c'était son nom, lui rendait-elle ces sentiments ?

C'était en essayant d'écouter ce qu'elle pensait de moi lorsqu'elle était descendue de la moto de Jacob Black que j'avais découvert avec stupéfaction que j'étais absolument incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Mon pouvoir faiblissait-il, ou cette humaine était-elle également résistante à mon talent ? Ce devait être l'aura du loup, avais-je pensé, bien qu'avec du recul, cette hypothèse paraisse totalement ridicule dans la mesure où je n'avais jamais eu de mal à savoir ce que ce dernier pensait. Je réitérais l'expérience, avide de savoir ce que notre jeune professeur de français pensait de Bella. Rien ne se produisit. Je me concentrai davantage et mis toute mon énergie dans l'essai suivant mais je n'eus pas plus de succès que la fois précédente. Remarquant qu'elle me regardait d'un air perplexe, je m'empressai de lui sourire et de me présenter pour dissiper la gêne qui flottait dans l'air :

"Bonjour, madame Stormryttarna."

"Bonjour, Edward. Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance", déclara-t-elle en souriant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi", précisa Anna en remarquant ma surprise.

"Oh, vraiment ? Je dois avouer que c'est réciproque", l'informai-je en essayant une nouvelle fois de lire ses pensées, projetant à nouveau mon pouvoir de toutes mes forces contre son esprit.

Mais là où celui de Bella semblait entouré d'une aura protectrice que je n'avais pas réussi à percer, le sien paraissait tout simplement ne pas exister. L'esprit de Bella avait eu une forme que mon pouvoir pouvait envelopper sans être capable de la pénétrer -jusqu'à récemment. Lorsque que j'avais tenté d'utiliser mon don au maximum de ses capacités contre la jeune enseignante de français, en revanche, ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé, et j'avais eu la sensation de tenter de poignarder un fantôme. Je savais qu'il était là, mais je ne pouvais ni le voir, ni le sentir, ni le toucher.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

"Oui. Je suis désolé," la rassurai-je en lui adressant un sourire dévastateur, ignorant Bella, qui tirait sur mon bras avec insistance depuis le début de notre échange.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, celui-ci n'eut pas l'effet escompté : son coeur ne rata aucun battement, elle ne rougit pas, n'eut pas le souffle coupé et ne détourna même pas le regard. Elle se contenta de me répondre que ce n'était pas grave en m'adressant un sourire poli et professionnel avant de me suggérer d'aller m'assoir. Bella, qui, cette fois-ci, avait redoublé d'efforts pour m'entraîner loin d'Anna, émit un gémissement de douleur, trébucha sur ses propres pieds en reculant et s'effondra sur la table de Jessica qui la toisa sans lever le petit doigt tandis que celle-ci se revelait en marmonnant, furieuse.

Merde merde merde MERDE ! J'ai TROP MAL ! La vache ! Si Edward n'était pas en train de baver sur l'autre connasse, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! La honte ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...Elle l'a fait tomber sous son charme, comme tous les autres... Elle n'aurait pas pu rester paumée au fin fond de sa réserve plutôt que de revenir emmerder le monde franchement ? Aow, la vache, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !

Le dialogue intérieur de Bella, que je percevais avec une telle précision que j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'hurlait dans les oreilles -encore une première- interrompit le flot de questions dans lequel je me noyais. Je sursautai et allai m'assoir d'un pas raide en laissant cette dernière trébucher à ma suite sans cesser de jurer intérieurement.

Prendre l'option français ensemble était mon idée, car je souhaitais qu'elle soit capable, sinon de le parler correctement, au moins de le comprendre afin de pouvoir profiter de la surprise que je lui réservais au maximum. J'avais prévu de l'emmener à Paris l'an prochain et de lui montrer la fascinante ville de la romance dans ses moindres détails; lui en révéler tous les charmes et la regarder s'émerveiller devant son architecture et son art à époustouflants. Alors, pourquoi commençais-je à le regretter intérieurement ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, me convaincs-je avec fermeté.

J'avais tort. D'abord, parce que le français n'intéressait pas mon aimée le moins du monde. C'était une langue extraordinairement compliquée, désagréable à l'oreille et surtout, cela nous rajoutait deux heures de cours par semaine dans un emploi du temps déjà suffisamment chargé, m'informèrent ses pensées amères. Ensuite, parce qu'à la cacophonie ambiante que j'entendais habituellement se rajoutait la voix intérieure rongée d'angoisse de Bella, dont le monologue ininterrompu m'empêcha de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et finir par me déprimer, moi aussi.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu l'air tellement stupide devant Edward...Il ne regardait qu'elle... Je savais bien que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui... Trop maladroite... Pas assez populaire... Trop moche... Pas assez intéressante... Il est revenu par pitié, c'est sûr... Il pourrait avoir tous les mannequins de la planète à ses pieds... Mieux, toutes les vampires ! Et elles sont toutes si belles...si jeunes... si fortes... si intelligentes... si fascinantes ! Elles voyagent partout, ont rencontré plein de monde, parlent toutes les langues...même le français... franchement, quelle idée d'inventer une langue aussi compliquée juste pour le plaisir ? Ils ne pourraient pas apprendre à parler anglais correctement ces abrutis ? En plus ils mangent du fromage moisi... Et si c'était une blague cruelle ? Ou une expérience ? Un pari peut-être ? Il ne peut pas être avec moi parce qu'il m'aime. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser avoir comme ça... Il voulait sûrement savoir ce que ça ferait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que moi... d'aussi différent... d'aussi...mmmff... bizarre...Peut-être qu'il en avait marre des canons ! Ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait... Oh, mon dieu. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas entendre mes pensées ! Je suis la seule qui résiste à son pouvoir... c'est ça... il voulait sûrement être avec quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas entendre constamment les pensées, à moins que cette personne ne choississe de partager ça avec lui... le pauvre, ça doit sûrement être horrible de constamment savoir ce que tout le monde pense et d'être incapable d'arrêter... un peu comme si j'étais obligée d'écouter la radio évangéliste jour et nuit, en continu, sans jamais pouvoir arrêter la radio ou changer de station... quelle horreur ! Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas trop lire mes pensées... il verrait que je ne suis pas intéressante... et bête... et pas vraiment mystérieuse... Mon dieu, s'il pouvait m'entendre me demander la dernière fois que je me suis brossé les dents ou rasé les aisselles...mince ! Est-ce que je me suis rasé les aisselles d'ailleurs ? J'aurais pas le temps de le faire avant qu'il arrive sinon... Oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce que je pense de Jacob non plus ! Attends...comment savoir quand il entend ce que je pense et quand il ne l'entend pas ? Si seulement je le savais, j'arrêterais de penser quand il écoute, pour qu'il ne sache pas à quel point mes pensées sont stupides...stupides comme moi...Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter de penser d'ailleurs ? Mmmh, ça risque d'être difficile. Il faudra que je lui demande comment savoir quand il m'entend ou non. Il est tellement beau... s'il se rend compte que je suis si banale, il me quittera pour de bon, c'est sûr... ma vie n'a pas de sens sans lui...je l'aime tellement... et il est tellement beau... tellement... tout ! Il finira par se lasser de moi et...

Ses pensées étaient si amères, si déprimantes et reflétaient une telle haine de soi que rester assis à côté d'elle fut une véritable torture. Fort heureusement, au bout d'une heure et demi, elles s'estompèrent de nouveau et je n'entendis plus rien. J'étais certain, cependant, qu'elle continuait à s'auto-flageller et à s'auto-dénigrer, son silence boudeur ne servant qu'à tenir les éventuels importuns à distance. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est pour cela qu'elle restait si longtemps silencieuse et qu'elle avait toujours l'air si sombre. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, je m'étais imaginé qu'elle se remémorait son roman préféré, songeait aux problèmes actuels de la société ou méditait sur sens de la vie, explorant son monde intérieur ainsi que je le faisais. Elle avait l'air si calme, si réfléchie, et si mature en comparaison de ses congénères bruyants, toujours en train de glousser, crier, commérer ou se disputer pour savoir lequel des participants de Jersey Shore était le plus beau...

Son mutisme aussi soudain que salué me permit de poursuivre mes réflexions. Même si son nom ne m'était pas familier et que je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'avais l'étrange sentiment d'avoir déjà rencontré Anna Stormryttarna. Mais où ? Son odeur ne différait pas de celle des autres êtres humains et je ne percevais aucune signature magique. Ce n'était donc ni une autre immortelle, ni une garou de quelque espèce. Je m'efforçai de me souvenir et de percer le mystère de ce sentiment de familiarité, en vain. Peut-être avait-elle des traits que beaucoup d'autres humains partageaient, me donnant ainsi l'impression de la connaître alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue ? C'était certainement ça. Une étrange première impression, rien de plus, raisonnai-je.

J'avais tort.

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, à chaque fois que je la voyais, quelque chose en moi se réveillait, comme répondant à son appel, et j'eus très rapidement la certitude de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part, sans toutefois être capable de me rappeler des circonstances de notre rencontre, comme si la vérité se cachait derrière un voile se dérobant au moment même où j'allais m'en saisir. La frustration grandissait lentement en moi, d'autant plus que je me révélais toujours incapable de décrypter ses pensées et que son langage corporel très neutre -fruit, à n'en point douter, de longues heures d'entraînement devant la glace- ne trahissait pas grand-chose. Le plus agaçant, étrangement, était cependant le fait que mon charme n'avait aucun effet sur elle et que rien de ce que j'avais tenté ne retenait son attention. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré d'humain que notre espèce ne fascine pas, même un peu. Peut-être cachait-elle juste bien son jeu ?

Essayer de l'amener à trahir son intérêt pour moi devint un jeu au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Je perdis à chaque fois et me surpris à souhaiter que Jasper et Emmett reviennent au plus vite, afin de voir si c'est au charme de tous les vampires qu'elle était immunisée, ou si je ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

Bella avait fini par remarquer ma curiosité pour Anna. Cela l'avait profondément bouleversée. Ses problèmes d'amour-propre et de confiance en elle, déjà graves, avaient empirés, tout comme sa paranoïa, qui s'accompagnait désormais d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive que je supportais de plus en plus difficilement. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et était terrifiée à l'idée de me perdre, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que je la quitte.

Mais son amour devenait trop étouffant et son manque de confiance en moi, présent depuis le début sans que je m'en rende compte, me blessait cruellement. Elle devenait de plus en plus sèche et aggressive tout en me rembarrant dès que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec Jacob Black me faisait souffrir. Deux poids, deux mesures; un système injuste.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que Bella changeait, ma culpabilité grandissait car je m'étais rendu compte qu'Alice avait raison : ce qui m'avait attiré chez Bella était le fait que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, qui restaient pour moi un mystère complet -sans parler de la sensation incroyablement apaisante de calme que me procurait un tête-à-tête avec elle après plus d'un siècle forcé à écouter les pensées agressives, dépressives, repoussantes ou d'une mortelle banalité des gens autour de moi. Ce qui m'avait séduit était sa différence.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru. Mais mon don s'était développé et je savais maintenant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. J'avais essayé d'ignorer la déception grandissante qui rongeait mon coeur à l'idée que Bella n'était, finalement, qu'une adolescente ordinaire sans grande profondeur de caractère, sans aucun centres d'intérêts, sans vie à elle, dépressive et esclave de ses problèmes psychologiques. Je ressentais beaucoup de compassion et de pitié envers elle, mais pas d'amour véritable. J'avais été fasciné par elle, obsédé même, mais l'infatuation n'est pas de l'amour.

Or, je me retrouvais piégé car c'est à cause de ma faiblesse que nous étions devenus amis, puis amants. Si je m'étais conduit de façon responsable, je l'aurais laissée vivre sa vie sans interférer. Elle aurait trouvé un garçon de son âge, probablement ce Jacob Black, avec qui vivre les premières expériences d'une vie d'humaine et ne se serait pas attachée à moi de cette façon. Car, réalisai-je soudain, Bella non plus ne m'aimait pas. Elle m'adorait, me vénérait, mais ne m'aimait pas. L'amour est un sentiment pur qui nous rend plus libres et plus forts, pas esclaves l'un de l'autre comme nous l'étions, ne faisant rien d'autre de nos vies qu'être l'un avec l'autre. J'étais tombé amoureux du concept même de l'âme soeur, de l'amour éternel tel que nous le vendent le cinéma et la littérature depuis des siècles en oubliant que toutes ces histoires, aussi belles soient-elles, ne sont que cela -des histoires. Croire en ce type de relations idéalisées revenait au même que de croire que je pouvais contrôler le feu, traverser les murs ou recevoir une lettre d'acceptation à l'école des sorciers.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que je lui dise. Je soupirai, las.

Chapitre 13 : Tombent les masques

Bella pov

J'avais passé, comme d'ordinaire dans le petit village paumé de Forks, une journée pluvieuse, humide, et épouvantable. Heureusement, il y avait Edward, même si notre relation était un peu compliquée en ce moment à cause de sa jalousie envers Jacob, qu'il m'avait interdit de voir -une des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous étions disputés- et de son intérêt malvenue pour ma pire ennemie, Anna -la deuxième raison pour laquelle nous nous étions engueulés. Pour une raison qui nous échappait à tous les deux, il était désormais en mesure de lire mes pensées. Pas tout le temps, m'avait-il dit, mais souvent. Ça me terrifiait. Il allait remarquer que je n'étais pas intéressante, et il me quitterait. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et ne l'avais jamais été. Ce sentiment me hantait depuis plusieurs jours et je dormais très mal. Je faisais des cauchemars, dans lesquels je le voyais partir. Parfois seul, parfois avec une superbe immortelle aux longues jambes et à la crinière dorée. Et parfois, je le voyais partir avec Anna. Ces rêves étaient désagréables et effrayants mais pas vraiment réalistes. Celui que je fis cette nuit, en revanche, paraissait si réel que c'en était très troublant.

Tout d'abord, Anna avait sonné chez moi, un dimanche pluvieux, alors que Charlie était allé au commissariat pour faire de la paperasse en retard. J'avais refusé de la laisser entrer, mais elle était forte, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Elle était entrée dans la maison d'une démarche souple et gracieuse semblable à celle d'un énorme félin en train de chasser. Elle s'était vautrée sur le canapé, agissant comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Elle m'avait ordonné de m'assoir. Je l'avais ignorée, mais jamais fini par prendre place dans le fauteuil. Elle m'avait alors fait des révélations qui me prouvèrent que je n'étais pas folle, et n'entendais pas de voix dans ma tête.

"Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?" avait-elle demandé sans s'encombrer de politesses inutiles, ce qui aurait été ridicule puisqu'elle m'avait presque cassé le bras en rentrant de force dans la maison.

"Non", avais-je répondu en la regardant bêtement et en me sentant encore plus stupide.

"Pour écrire une fin heureuse à une histoire tragique", avait-elle déclaré en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je restai muette, me demandant où elle voulait en venir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlait littérature...mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

"Tu fais partie de cette histoire, Isabella Swan'', avait-elle continué, en crachant mon nom comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. "Je vais la raconter du début, car il serait injuste que tu restes dans l'ignorance. De plus, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je souhaite te détruire, notre vengeance serait...tristement incomplète."

"N...notre... vengeance?" demandai-je, abasourdie.

"Ooooh, tu n'es donc pas aussi stupide que tu n'en as l'air ! Honnêtement, cela fait presque un an que je te côtoie et je doutais sérieusement de tes capacités cognitives. Mais, je ne devrais pas être aussi malpolie. Lorsque je mentionne notre vengeance, je parle de Victoria et moi, bien entendu."

"V...Victoria est ici?" avais-je crié en sentant mes intestins se liquiéfier.

"Non. Elle fait le tour du monde, errant de pays en pays dans l'espoir que la douleur de sa perte s'apaise et que le fantôme de James cesse de la hanter. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur et l'indicible souffrance que provoque un tel coup du sort."

"Mais...je ne comprend pas..."

"Cela m'aurait étonné," répliqua Anna, acide. Je laissais passer et poursuivis :

"Je comprend que Victoria veuille se venger de moi. C'était un accident, mais je suis responsable de la mort de James. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?"

"Si ta mémoire est moins défaillante que ce qu'elle paraît être, tu devrais te souvenir que ma famille entière a été assassinée quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Oui... oui... je... je me souviens."

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis la seule survivante. James est arrivé peu avant que le vampire responsable de ce...carnage ne s'en prenne à moi, attiré par l'odeur du sang fraîchement répandu. Il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit-là, et m'a emmenée avec lui lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus de famille et nulle part où aller. Il a risqué sa vie pour préserver la mienne, car James, comme tu le sais, était un spurius. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à un véritable vampire. Par chance, il était avec Victoria et d'autres chasseurs en quête de défis. Les chasseurs ont péri cette nuit. Victoria ne m'aimait pas particulièrement et n'a jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt que James me portait ni la profondeur de la relation que nous avions, mais elle a toujours respecté ses choix, de la même façon qu'il respectait toujours les siens. James m'a prise sous son aile. Bien sûr, j'ai redoublé ma terminale et il m'a aidé à obtenir mon baccalauréat malgré ce qui s'était passé. Je ne suis jamais revenue en Louisiane. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, il a payé mes cinq années d'études à la fac et un petit appartement non loin du campus. James et Victoria sont des chasseurs, des explorateurs et j'aurais pu les suivre, mais il avait décrété que je ne serais autorisée à parcourir le monde à leurs côtés qu'après avoir acquérit un minimum de compétences et emmagasiné un minimum de connaissances. L'obtention d'un master était une condition non négociable. Toutes ces années, il m'a poussée à me dépasser, m'a encouragée, et réconfortée lorsque cela n'allait pas. James était mon protecteur. Je le considérais comme mon grand-frère et je savais que je lui rappelais sa petite soeur, morte assassinée en même temps que leurs parents par des Iroquois alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il était ma seule famille. Tu comprendras donc que je souhaite te faire payer son meurtre de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible."

"Edward et sa famille vengeront ma mort ! Et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as aucune chance contre eux !" avais-je hurlé en sentant la bile me brûler la gorge.

"Oh, ma pauvre petite idiote... Les Cullen sont des spurius, moitié-vampires, moitié-fées. Ils sont si faibles qu'ils n'ont pas été capable de deviner que je n'étais pas qu'une simple humaine. Si j'avais voulu tous les tuer, ce serait déjà fait, et cela n'aurait vraiment pas été très difficile."

"Comment ça, pas humaine ? Attend... Jacob avait parlé d'une exception à la règle... Tu es une louve-garou ?" demandai-je, incrédule et me sentant vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui m'énerva tant il était mélodieux, avant de répondre :

"Le loup est l'animal le plus répandu chez les garous, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je suis."

"Quoi alors ?"

"Je suis une ritualiste, une sorte extrêmement rare de nécromante élue par la mort pour l'assister dans sa tâche et lui tenir compagnie, car elle se sent parfois seule. C'est pourquoi il est impossible que deux ritualistes existent en même temps. Nous sommes si rares qu'il est possible de nous compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, en partant de la naissance de l'humanité. Nous sommes immortels et choississons de renoncer à notre rôle, quand la mort ne nous rappelle pas elle-même, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en plusieurs milliers d'années."

"Jacob m'a dit que tu avais des pouvoirs spéciaux... l'immortalité, et passer du monde des vivants au monde des morts... c'est tout ? Est-ce que c'était ta voix que j'entendais parfois ? Est-ce que tu peux contrôler mes pensées ?" demandai-je sans être certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à ces questions.

Son merveilleux rire avait de nouveau envahi la pièce. Il suggérait tellement plus que de l'amusement, cependant : un écrasant sentiment de joie et de triomphe, un brin de colère et beaucoup, beaucoup de dédain. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me traite d'idiote, même quand on ne faisait que le sous-entendre.

"Je ne peux pas contrôler les mortels, mais je peux communiquer avec les humains qui ont été mordus par des morts-vivants donc oui, cette petite voix taquine dans ta tête était la mienne. Mes pouvoirs sont cependant extrêmement vastes et variés. Mais pourquoi m'épuiser à t'expliquer ce que je peux te montrer ?" m'avait-elle demandé en posant ses mains glacées de chaque côté de mon visage.

Un vent vicieux s'était brusquement levé tandis que le séjour s'estompait et que les ténèbres nous submergeaient. Tout devint progressivement noir. La seule chose que je voyais encore étaient ses yeux, deux émeraudes qu'un feu furieux consummait, deux yeux d'un vert sombre si profond que je m'y noyais.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me tenais dans une ruelle sombre sinuant entre d'immenses maisons construites les unes sur les autres. Les murs étaient si grands que je peinais à voir le ciel et il faisait si chaud et humide que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je suffoquai, et sentis la panique me gagner car j'étais claustrophobe. Je tentai de prendre une grande inspiration. Erreur fatale. L'odeur d'urine et de décomposition qui régnait était si forte que je faillis vomir pour de bon, cette fois. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçus alors qu'Anna me regardait fixement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme un chat s'apprêtant à torturer la souris qu'il vient d'attraper.

"Où sommes-nous?" parvins-je à articuler d'une voix suraigue que la terreur déformait.

"Dans les favelas de Rio de Janero, le 12 novembre dernier" répondit-elle, amusée.

"Quoi ?"

"Bienvenue dans mes souvenirs, Bella" souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir parmi les ombres, me laissant ainsi seule au milieu de nulle part.

Chapitre 14 : Le piège

Bella pov

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula tandis que je restais immobile, essayant de décider que faire. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je n'avais ni argent, ni téléphone portable. Comment allais-je me sortir de cet enfer?

Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit et je sursautai si violemment que je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds et m'écrasai face contre terre, dans le caniveau. Je poussai un piaillement de terreur mêlé de dégoût et rampai derrière un tas de sacs poubelle puant. D'autres cris retentirent, masculins cette fois. Je ne comprenais pas l'espagnol (ils parlent bien espagnol au Brésil, non ?) mais il était évident que, contrairement à la femme qui avait appelé à l'aide plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Ils semblaient plutôt en colère. Ou amusés, difficile à dire. Peut-être les deux.

Une fille d'à peu près mon âge passa en trombe devant ma cachette, ses longs cheveux châtain filés d'or fouettant furieusement l'air. Les pans fins et légers de sa robe d'été rouge se soulevaient au rythme de ses foulées, dévoilant de longues jambes blanches, fines, mais musclées. Les hommes la rattrapèrent et elle se mit à hurler lorsque le plus grand d'entre eux la plaqua contre le mur. Quand ce dernier la frappa pour la faire taire, elle lui rendit coup pour coup. Il était clair qu'elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux, et bien plus forts qu'elle. Je voulais détourner les yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas, un peu comme quand on assiste à accident de la route. On ne veut pas voir ce qui se passe, mais en même temps, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder bêtement la scène. J'aperçus son visage et retins un hoquet de stupeur.

C'était Anna. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir de nécroser la chair rien qu'en la touchant et tuer quelqu'un en le faisant se décomposer vivant jusqu'à ce que ses organes soient touchés et qu'il en meure. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement à cette idée et ravalai ma bile. Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas ses pouvoirs pour se défendre ?

Ce qui s'ensuivit se passa si vite que je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui arrivait.

Il y eu un éclair blanc. Des cris suraigus qui n'avaient rien d'humain résonnèrent sur les pavés humides. Le corps de l'homme qui avait agressé Anna vint s'écraser contre le mur, juste à côté de moi. Je sursautai et hurlai de terreur mais personne ne sembla m'entendre. Puis mes yeux me posèrent sur sa gorge déchirée. Un long flot de sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante que le "sauveur" de cette dernière venait de faire. Je reportai mon regard sur le petit groupe juste à temps pour voir le vampire plonger ses crocs dans la gorge du deuxième violeur en grondant. Ses glapissements frénétiques me donneraient des cauchemars, c'était sûr. Le vampire rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Son rire se répercuta sur les murs et caressa ma peau. Des frissons électriques parcoururent mon corps. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage.

"Edward ?" demandai-je d'une voix distante, sous le choc. "Edward !" appelai-je de nouveau.

Encore une fois, il ne sembla pas m'entendre. C'était bien lui, pourtant. J'aurais reconnu son visage d'ange entre mille. Le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et tâchant son menton et son torse aurait du gâcher sa beauté marmoréenne, mais il n'en était rien. Il était plus beau que jamais. Beau et terrifiant. Que faisait-il là ?

Je détournai soudain les yeux. Cela me demanda un effort surhumain, mais je ne voulais pas le voir arracher la gorge du troisième homme. J'attendis que les bruits cessent pour les rouvrir. Je l'appelai de nouveau, mais il m'ignora.

"Merci", murmura Anna d'une voix à la fois brisée et terriblement séductrice avant de laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de jouer la demoiselle en détresse ? me demandai-je, exaspérée. Elle aurait pu les tuer sans aucun problème, pensai-je, agacée. A quoi joue-t-elle ? Heureusement qu'Edward est arrivé !

"Est-ce ça va ?" s'enquit Edward d'une voix douce et inquiète qu'il ne réservait d'ordinaire qu'à moi.

"Oui, ça...ça va. Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... Sans vous, ces porcs m'auraient..."

Elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens pour qu'il s'imagine la suite tout seul comme un grand. Il plongea dans ses grands yeux innocents et sembla s'y noyer. Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, il s'en détacha, non sans mal. Cela me mit dans une rage folle.

"Je... je dois y aller," lâcha soudain Edward d'une voix rauque.

"Attendez ! Je...je ne dirais rien à personne, promis !"

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je comprend que vous ne souhaitiez pas rester mais...cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner à l'aéroport ? Je suis perdue et j'ai peur de m'y rendre seule mais...je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi. Il est hors de question que je passe une minute de plus dans ce pays ! S'il vous plaît..." souffla-t-elle avec une douceur empreinte de détresse.

Malgré tout le mal que je pensais d'elle, il fallait bien avouer que c'était une excellente actrice. Je sentis la bile me brûler la gorge en voyant Edward se retourner et la prendre dans ses bras après une longue hésitation. Je dus la regarder se frotter contre lui et fondre en larme dans ses bras pendant qu'il appelait un taxi car je me rendis compte qu'ils ne pouvaient ni me voir, ni m'entendre. J'étais bel et bien dans le souvenir d'Anna. Quelle frustration !

Le pire, cependant, fut de l'entendre avouer qu'il l'avait suivie depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue au bord de la plage et qu'il ressentait le besoin inexplicable de la protéger, même s'il ne pouvait rester avec elle en raison de ce qu'il était. Je me sentais trahie, salie. Ces mots, ils ne les avait dit qu'à moi. Il m'avait juré qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un comme cela avant de me rencontrer. Qu'il n'avait jamais suivi un humain partout comme ça. A croire qu'il m'avait vite oublié. Je n'étais vraiment pas assez bien pour lui. Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Mais elle, franchement ?

Il lui paya le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, le billet de retour pour les Etats-Unis et attendit même avec elle que l'embarquement commence. Il ne la laissa partir qu'après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras, lui avoir fait promettre de ne jamais rien raconter à personne et d'être prudente.

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine, qui s'était rouvert lorsque je l'avais vu, me faisait si mal que jma vision se troubla. J'étais dégoûtée. Et furieuse. Et en plus, j'avais envie de vomir.

Mon salon se matérialisa peu à peu sous mes yeux, effaçant la vision de l'aéroport de Rio dans laquelle Anna m'avait plongée.

"Tu as vu Edward", soufflai-je. "Votre rencontre...ce n'était pas un hasard..." ajoutai-je, plus sûre de moi.

"Non, en effet. Mon pouvoir sur les morts est immense, mais il a ses limites. Je dois voir le spurius ou le vampire que je veux contrôler pour l'asservir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" demandai-je d'une voix blanche. Je n'avais rien vu de spécial.

"Tous les morts sont attirés par mon pouvoir comme les papillons par une flamme qui les réchauffe et illumine les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils errent. Mais lorsque celui-ci touche l'un d'entre eux une fois, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Un peu comme une drogue : Edward ne peut désormais pas vivre loin de moi, même s'il lui est impossible de s'en rendre compte. C'est pour cela qu'il est revenu. Pas parce que tes grands yeux vitreux lui manquaient. Ça, c'est ce qu'il croit, ce qu'il se dit à lui même pour arriver à comprendre l'inexplicable urgence et l'impériosité de son désir de rentrer à Forks."

"Mais il n'y est pour rien ! Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !" criai-je, soudain furieuse.

"Victoria veut qu'il souffre", répondit calmement la ritualiste. "Quant à moi, je n'ai rien contre lui et je ne compte pas le tuer."

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à cet instant.

"Edward a l'air d'être un gentleman, et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire souffrir, tu sais. En revanche," poursuivit-elle, "tu l'aimes, même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Si je le blesse, je te blesse aussi, ce qui me force à l'impliquer dans l'équation. Tu comprends ? Tout est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas désespérément accrochée à lui comme une sangsue assoiffée d'affection, il ne serait pas en danger à l'heure qu'il est..."

"Non," murmurai-je, "il n'a rien fait ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais épargne-le !"

"Ooh, ce serait tellement plus facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'accédais à ta demande, ce serait tellement moins drôle...tu ne crois pas ? Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te voir te torturer jour après jour, en attendant le moment fatidique où je me déciderais à frapper, à te demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à ton âme soeur. Bon ! Ta compagnie est désagréable et le devoir m'appelle. On se voit demain en cours," ajouta-t-elle en s'en allant, laissant son rire cristallin se répercuter dans le salon et flotter dans l'air plusieurs minutes après son départ.

Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour l'arrêter. L'empêcher de nuire et protéger Edward. Mais que faire ? La situation semblait sans espoir...

Chapitre 15 : Descente aux enfers

Bella pov

J'aurais voulu pleurer. Mais j'avais déjà tant versé de larmes ces dix derniers mois que mon corps refusait de le faire. C'est pourquoi je me contentais d'errer dans la maison, me cognant aux murs, le regard vide. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. J'ignorais quelle heure il était, quel jour de la semaine, quelle année. J'avais trop mal. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait. Mais en même temps, il faisait toujours un temps affreux à Forks. J'avais espéré trouver Charlie pour avoir un peu de réconfort, même s'il était vraiment nul pour ça. Au moins une présence, que je ne me sente pas seule au monde. Mais il n'était pas là. Il avait du me dire où il allait. Sûrement. Mais je ne savais pas où. Je ne me rappelais pas. La seule chose dont je me rappelais, c'est ce moment atroce où ma vie s'était arrêtée...pour la deuxième fois.

Edward, qui était distant depuis un bon mois, n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée. Il semblait triste et contrarié. J'avais essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il avait évité toute question et habilement détourné le sujet à chaque fois. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'avais peur qu'à tout moment, Anna mette ses menaces à exécution. Nous avions fini les cours deux heures plus tôt car n'était pas là. Edward m'avait raccompagné à la maison, comme d'habitude, et il s'était assis sur une des chaises branlantes de la cuisine pendant que je préparais mon goûter. Comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder les Real Housewives de Beverly Hills avec moi (ce qu'il faisait tous les après-midis avant de repartir vers six heures trente pour éviter de croiser Charlie), il avait insisté pour que nous montions dans ma chambre. J'avais protesté et il m'avait répondu sèchement que je pouvais enregistrer les épisodes que nous allions rater pour les regarder plus tard. Il avait l'air exaspéré. Cela m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. J'avais alors tripoté le vieux magnétoscope de Charlie dans l'espoir de trouver le bouton pour programmer l'enregistrement, sans succès. Edward m'avait regardé galérer en silence pendant cinq minutes, puis il avait craqué et réglé la satanée machine à ma place en sifflant d'agacement. J'avais cru mourir de honte.

Une fois dans ma chambre, que j'avais oublié de ranger, il s'était assis sur le lit, sans paraître remarquer les culottes et les chaussettes sales que j'avais laissé traîner sur le sol. Encore une fois, j'avais senti le feu de l'embarras brûler mes joues. Je les avais discrètement envoyées sous le lit d'un coup de pied que j'espérais gracieux. Cela m'avait déséquilibré et j'étais tombée sur le lit en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Décidémment, ce n'était pas mon jour...

Edward avait patiemment attendu que je m'installe, immobile dans sa perfection marmoréenne. Une oeuvre d'art vivante. Il avait ensuite tourné les yeux vers moi, avait soupiré, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, et avait commencé son discours :

"Bella... Il faut qu'on parle."

Cette phrase, si innocente, m'avait paralysée sur place. J'eus l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau de glaçons, ce qui me donna un mal de ventre foudroyant. Mais j'avais rassemblé mon courage et je l'avais écouté jusqu'au bout.

"Quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, la première fois où je t'ai quittée, je ne le pensais pas," avait-il poursuivi tandis que je m'efforçais de mémoriser ses traits parfaits dans leurs moindres détails. "Alice m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas peur de me lasser de toi, une fois que je serais capable de lire tes pensées à chaque instant. J'avais répondu non, car je pensais vraiment que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Tu conjuguais la beauté de ton humanité si fragile, si éphémère, si intense, et l'aura mystérieuse de l'une des nôtres. Je te demande pardon, Bella", déclara-t-il d'une voix incroyablement mélodieuse.

"Pardon...pardon pour quoi?" demandai-je, la gorge sèche.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait croire que tu serais toujours assez pour moi. Pardon d'avoir essayé d'être le prince charmant que je ne suis pas. Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, qui est si précieux."

"Je... Edward je... je ne comprends pas", avais-je gémi en sentant la panique me gagner.

"J'ai toujours été un grand romantique. Je voulais croire en l'âme soeur, à l'amour éternel, et j'ai passé des siècles à les chercher. J'étais si las d'être seul, quand toute ma famille avait trouvé sa moitié. Lorsque je t'ai vue, tu étais cette humaine si mystérieuse, si...différente. Tu étais ma tua cantante, un fruit défendu pour le monstre que j'étais et qui ne pouvait t'apporter que mort et destruction. Je croyais que l'amour était plus fort que tout et que si on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, alors toutes nos différences, tous les obstacles, tout ce qui nous séparait n'avait pas d'importance car ensemble, rien ne nous arrêterait. Je sais désormais que j'avais tort. Ce sont de beaux mensonges, véhiculés pendant des siècles via la littérature, le théâtre et plus récemment le cinéma, mais des mensonges quand même.

Je sais que cela paraît cruel, mais je te dois la vérité. La vérité est que je ne suis pas humain, Bella, et que je me suis lassé de toi. Je croyais que tu étais différente mais...tu n'étais qu'une humaine ordinaire. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble..."

Ça y est. Mon pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Encore une fois. Il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais qu'une adolescente dépressive sans aucun intérêt, faible, et laide. Une ado dont personne ne voulait, parce qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer et à se morfondre sur son triste sort. Une ado dont la maladresse et les tics agaçaient... Je sentis mon coeur se déchirer lentement.

"Au départ," reprit-il, "tu étais la seule à ne pas sembler vouloir sortir avec moi. C'était un agréable changement, car d'ordinaire, toutes les filles gloussent sur mon passage, me dévisagent en bavant sans se rendre compte de leur manque de tact et de discrétion et me font des avances plutôt lourdes. Quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, je trouvais ça vraiment génial de passer absolument tout notre temps ensemble, de ne consacrer notre existence qu'à l'autre... Mais notre séparation m'a forcé à réfléchir et... je me suis rendu compte que toi aussi, tu m'adulais. Et qu'à force de n'être constamment que tous les deux, nous gâchions l'opportunité de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de tisser un lien avec elles, sans compter que nous passions aussi à côté de nos vies et de nos passions. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je ne joue presque plus de piano et j'ai arrêté le violon. Je ne dessine plus et lis très peu."

Je laissai échapper un soupir qui ressemblait étrangement au râle d'une mourante.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi être revenu alors? Pourquoi t'être remis avec moi? Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on jette lorsqu'on en veut plus et que l'on reprend plus tard lorsqu'on s'ennuie !"

"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je te fais toutes mes excuses, Bella. Je suis revenu en pensant que tu me manquais..."

"Et ce n'était pas le cas...n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Navré. J'ai vraiment cru que...mais je me suis rendu compte que notre relation ne fonctionnait pas. J'ai réalisé que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui n'ait besoin de personne d'autre pour exister. Quelqu'un de positif, qui me contredise -parfois- et me stimule, qui me fasse partager ses passions. Pas de quelqu'un qui m'idolâtre pour ce que je ne suis pas et qui fasse de moi son dieu vivant. C'est trop malsain. Je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Je pense...qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes en Floride. Va vivre dans un bel endroit ensoleillé comme tu les aimes, avec ta mère. Fais-toi de vrais amis, profite de tout ce qu'une grande ville a à t'offrir. Vis ta vie, ne te contente pas de survivre. En attendant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tous les deux qu'on ne se parle plus. Je ne t'importunerais plus, tu as ma parole. Et cette fois-ci, je la tiendrais. Adieu, Isabella."

Et il avait disparu, juste comme ça. Cette fois, il n'avait pas emporté les photos de nous et les cadeaux qu'il m'avait faits. Il pensait qu'une rupture était une des expériences humaines que je devais vivre et que le choix de les jeter ou de les garder me revenait. Qu'il était important que je puisse évoluer à mon rythme. C'est ça, ouais...

Il avait tenu parole, toutefois : à la cantine, il s'asseyait désormais dos à moi. Il avait aussi fait en sorte de changer de voisin dans tous les cours que nous avions en commun et ne me disait même plus bonjour.

La situation, une fois de plus, se dégrada rapidement avant de dégénérer. Mes cauchemars reprirent, plus virulents que jamais. Je dormais rarement plus de deux heures par nuit et passais ainsi toutes mes journées dans un brouillard épais et glauque. Garder les yeux ouverts était un défi de tous les instants et j'échouai souvent. Le peu de personnes qui m'avait pardonnée et avait continué à me parler m'évitaient à présent soigneusement.

Jacob, qui avait tenté de rester en contact avec moi lorsqu'Edward était revenu, ne m'avait plus rappelée dès qu'il avait compris que c'était ce dernier que j'avais choisi et que, cédant à ses requêtes, je ne le fréquenterait plus tant que nous serions en couple. Je savais qu'en acceptant de ne pas le revoir pour rassurer Edward, j'avais énormément blessé Jacob. Sur le moment, je m'en fichais. Mais, maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, vraiment seule, et désespérée... je le regrettais amèrement.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler. Après ce que je lui avais fait subir, je n'en avais pas le droit. C'est pourtant ce que je fis. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répondit pas. Je laissai deux interminables semaines s'écouler, espérant qu'il appellerait ou passerait à l'improviste à la maison comme il le faisait parfois avant. Puis, après deux atroces semaines d'attentes infructeuses, je craquai et lui téléphonai.

"Allo ?"

"Hey Jake...c'est Bella," déclarai-je d'un ton que je voulais enjoué mais que ma voix tremblante gâcha.

"Salut Bella", répondit-il prudemment.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je, mal assurée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su mener une conversation digne de ce nom, mais en matière d'introduction, "ça va?" était une valeur sûre.

"Nickel, mais j'imagine que si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas pour t'enquérir de ma santé."

Aouch ! Mais bon, j'imagine que je l'avais mérité. Je ne m'étais pas toujours comporté en amie exemplaire... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai vaillament la conversation :

"Oh...euh... Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais", dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais léger. "Et savoir ce qu'il se passait de neuf dans ta vie."

"Ah..."

"Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ça te dirait de me raconter ça autour d'un bon repas fait maison ? Je t'invite, bien sûr !" ajoutai-je, faussement enjouée. Le stress me donnait envie de vomir et le trou béant qui se trouvait là où mon coeur aurait du être me faisait si mal que j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. J'avais besoin de mon soleil. Sans sa chaleur et le rayonnement de son sourire réconfortant, le monde était gris, terne, sale.

"Laisse-moi deviner... il t'a encore quittée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, Jake," murmurai-je d'une voix brisée en sentant les larmes que j'avais retenues si longtemps rouler sur mes joues, me brûlant comme de la lave en fusion au passage.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et donc, maintenant que tu es triste et que tu n'as personne pour te consoler, tu te tournes vers moi, parce que tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

"Oh, Jake, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste que...tu es mon meilleur ami..."

"Et les meilleurs amis sont toujours là pour se soutenir, pas vrai?" ajouta-t-il, affectueusement. Il avait complété ma phrase, comme il le faisait souvent.

"Exactement," soufflai-je, me sentant déjà mieux.

"Et tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou alors, comme tu as désespérément besoin de te sentir aimée de nouveau et valorisée, tu te souviens que j'existe. Comme par magie !" continua-t-il, sans se départir de son air enjoué et chaleureux.

"Jake...tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça..." laissai-je échapper, trop choquée pour arriver à penser de façon cohérente.

"Oooh, c'est exactement comme ça que ça se passe depuis le début, Bella. Simplement, j'étais trop naif et trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte ! Je me suis disputé des dizaines de fois à ce sujet avec Anna, et je t'ai toujours défendue. Mais j'avais tort ! Nous ne serions jamais devenu amis si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi pour te tenir compagnie, pour prendre soin de toi à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Et dès qu'il est revenu, tu m'as laissé tomber encore une fois, sans explication. Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Je ne te laisserais plus m'utiliser. Je ne suis pas un jouet, que l'on peut laisser traîner dans un coin lorsqu'on s'en lasse et qu'on reprend quand on s'ennuie et qu'on a rien d'autre à faire !" conclut-il sèchement.

Il me balançait mes propres mots à la figure. Ces mots furieux et déçus que j'avais dits à Edward. D'accord, mes propres mots, mais en mieux.

"Quand il est revenu", ajouta Jacob, qui grondait presque dans le combiné, "je t'ai avertie qu'il te briserait de nouveau le coeur. Mais tu as refusé de me croire et tu es retombée dans ses bras sans même un regard en arrière. Je t'avais dit que lorsque cela se produirait, je ne resterais ni pour regarder, ni pour ramasser les morceaux. C'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir. Ne rappelle pas."

Sur ce, il me raccrocha au nez. Je restai paralysée une bonne dizaine de minutes, fixant bêtement le téléphone, complètement incapable de penser. Puis ce qui venait de se passer et le sens de ses mots parvint lentement à mon cerveau et je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un train à pleine vitesse. La souffrance était si intense que je m'effondrai sur le sol et éclatai en sanglots. Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. J'ignore combien de temps cela prit. Je me rappelais vaguement m'être endormie, puis réveillée pour pleurer de nouveau toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée sur le sol de la cuisine. En tout cas, lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais desséchée et j'avais si faim que j'avais l'impression d'avoir sauté plusieurs repas.

Quand Charlie rentra dans la soirée, j'avais mangé, je m'étais douchée et lavée les dents. Je regardais les épisodes de la saison 1 des Real Housewives de Beverly Hills que je venais de me télécharger. Préoccupé, il ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien. A moins qu'il ne soit tellement habitué à avoir une fille nulle et dépressive que cela ne le surprenait même plus. Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur mon épisode, jalouse de leur vie de rêve. Heureusement, qu'il y avait six saisons. De quoi m'occuper pour ne pas penser à ma misérable existence.

Regarder les Real Housewives en goûtant devint un rituel sacré et très attendu qui me permit de m'évader d'un monde dans lequel je n'avais jamais eu ma place. Je regardais ainsi les six saisons en boucle pendant plusieurs mois en mangeant du chocolat et des glaces pour pallier à l'amour que personne ne daignait me donner. Puis je reçu un électrochoc qui me fit sortir de ma transe.

C'était un samedi matin et j'avais décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, de monter sur la balance. Celle-ci avait affiché soixante-dix-huit kilos pour un mètre soixante-cinq. La dernière fois que je m'étais pesée (d'accord, la dernière fois qu'un médecin m'avait pesée lorsque j'avais été hospitalisée durant quelques jours), je faisais quarante-huit kilos, car j'étais devenue anorexique suite à ma rupture. Au départ, je n'y avais pas cru. J'étais remontée deux fois sur la balance, puis j'avais changé les piles avant de retenter ma chance. Mais rien à faire. J'avais alors regardé dans le miroir.  
Mes longs cheveux étaient gras et pendaient misérablement le long de mon visage bouffi. Ma peau était grasse et parsemée de boutons rouges et blancs. Mais le pire, c'était tout ce gras, qui débordait de mon jogging et du t-shirt informe que je portais pour dormir. Je m'étais regardée sous toutes les coutures, horrifiée, et avais dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais énormément grossi. Cela m'avait tant déprimée que j'avais passé la journée au lit, à pleurer. Puis, le soir, j'avais pris une décision.

Demain, j'irais voir Jacob. Je m'excuserais. Je ramperais même s'il le fallait ! Nous redeviendrions amis, et tout irait bien.

Chapitre 16 : Retour karmique

Bella pov

Tout aurait dû bien se passer.

Je m'étais levée tôt pour avoir le temps de me laver les cheveux et, dans la foulée, je m'étais intégralement épilée (bon, d'accord, rasée) pour avoir un peu plus confiance en moi. J'avais même réussi à mettre la main sur un jogging pas trop moche, et propre en plus-un exploit ! J'avais sauté le petit-déjeuner, même si cela avait été beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Puis j'étais partie à la réserve sous une pluie battante -mais qui ne tombait que sur Forks. Et j'étais restée deux bonnes heures dans ma chevrolet, à fixer la porte de la maison de Jacob en essayant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aller y sonner.

Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi, j'étais tombée sur un Billy froid et de ùauvaise humeur qui m'avait dit que ce dernier se trouvait chez sa petite-amie. Il m'avait même conseillé de le laisser tranquille quand j'avais demandé si cette dernière habitait aussi dans la réserve. J'étais repartie chez moi si dépitée que j'avais du m'arrêter quatre fois sur le bord de la route pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

J'étais si abattue que je décidai de sécher le lycée la semaine suivante, prétextant d'horrible maux de ventre. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'une excuse, car Charlie travaillait de plus en plus, commençant de plus en plus tôt et rentrant de plus en plus tard le soir. Je le mettais probablement mal à l'aise. S'occuper d'une ado n'est déjà pas facile, mais quand celle-ci est dépressive... Il se réfugiait dans son travail, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Qui étais-je pour le blâmer ?

Je passai la semaine au lit, tantôt regardant les épisodes des Real Housewives pour la centième fois, tantôt me torturant l'esprit pour essayer de trouver un plan susceptible d'arrêter Anna. Et réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait dans ma vie. Edward et moi étions une évidence. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je savais que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arriverait pas à nous séparer. Elle pourrait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pendant un certain temps, c'est vrai...mais elle ne pouvait qu'échouer. J'en avais la certitude, et je m'y accrochais comme un noyé à sa bouée. J'appelai de nouveau Jacob plusieurs fois par jour. Il ne répondit jamais. J'insistai jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche, ce qui, par miracle, finit par arriver. Mais ne mena à rien : il se contenta de me dire qu'il était ''beaucoup trop occupé en ce moment'' et refusa de répondre aux questions que je posais sur sa petite-amie. Il me raccrocha presque au nez !

A la fin de cette affreuse semaine, je décidai de retourner au lycée. Comme je ne dormais plus que deux heures par nuit, j'arrivai près d'une heure et demie avant tout le monde. Je m'assis dans le couloir en attendant patiemment le début des cours. Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, Edward ne vînt pas en biologie. Je me consolais en me disant que le cours d'espagnol serait l'occasion de m'assoir à côté de Mike. Même s'il était un peu lourd, avoir quelqu'un pour me faire la conversation me ferait du bien. Et je dois admettre (je rougis à cette pensée) qu'il était agréable de se savoir aimée et désirée, même si je n'avais aucune intention de sortir avec lui un jour. Mais là aussi, mes espoirs furent déçus.

Il était toujours assis à la même place, au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible du tableau. Mais il n'était plus seul : il discutait passionément avec une Jessica rayonnante tout en caressant distraitement sa main. Merde... Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble, ces deux-là ? Ma nouvelle voisine, une fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, répondit à ma question de mauvaise grâce, sans me regarder :

"Si ma mémoire est bonne, ça va bientôt faire six mois."

"Waow... il a réussi à la supporter si longtemps?" me demandai-je, ébahie, avant de réaliser que je venais de parler à voix haute. La fille me fixa froidement avant de se détourner en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Les deux heures suivantes ne se déroulèrent pas mieux, et je fus incroyablement soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi. Je faisais la queue à la cantine lorsque j'aperçus Jacob s'éloigner en direction de la forêt par la baie vitrée. Moi qui le croyais ''trop occupé'' pour me consacrer un peu de temps ou...ou même juste me rappeler ! Je le suivis de loin en espérant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Si c'était le cas, il ne le montra pas. Je perdis sa trace une fois sous le couvert des arbres et allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit étouffé se fit entendre sur ma gauche. Je m'approchai prudemment et retins un hoquet de stupeur.

Anna, qui était appuyée contre un immense tronc d'arbre recouvert de mousse, fixait Edward d'un air méfiant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward?" demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

"Je t'en supplie Anna, entend ma prière" murmura ce dernier d'un ton implorant, comme si parler à voix haute était douloureux.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai été très patiente. Mais ma réponse reste la même."

"Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'y réfléchir encore un peu" implora-t-il. "S'il te plaît", ajouta-t-il d'une voix très douce après une longue pause plutôt embarassante.

Que se passait-il ?

"Je suis navrée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai toujours été très claire et très polie, Edward. Mais ma patience a ses limites. Laisse-moi vivre en paix, ou prépare-toi à payer le prix de tes folles actions."

"Anna..." souffla Edward, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que cette dernière venait de lui dire. "Lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je savais que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a fallut tant de temps et d'efforts pour m'en souvenir. Le Brésil. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée au Brésil, tu as déserté ma mémoire, mais pas mon coeur."

"Edward, ça suffit," déclara Anna d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

"Non, écoute-moi je t'en prie ! Depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je t'observe de loin. Nos discussions me ravissent. Tu rends mes journées plus belles. La vie plus intéressante."

"Edward" siffla Anna.

"Je t'aime Anna ! Je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas cet amour..."

"Tu ne me connais même pas, Edward !"

"L'amour n'a pas besoin de raisons pour se manifester. Il frappe aveuglément, et l'on ne peut rien contre lui."

"Ça suffit ! J'en ai trop entendu !" grogna une voix furieuse.

Tous deux sursautèrent violemment avant de se retourner comme un seul homme.

"Jake", soupira Anna avec soulagement.

"Cela ne te concerne pas, Jacob Black. Passe ton chemin," ordonna Edward d'un ton impérieux.

Un sourire mauvais s'épanouit lentement sur le visage de ce dernier tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard condescendant. Il s'approcha d'Anna sans cesser de fixer Edward et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'appuya sur son torse et frotta sa tête contre son épaule, comme un félin marquant son territoire.

"Navré, mais quand quelqu'un essaie de me voler ma petite-amie, ça me concerne," déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Je vis Edward pâlir et serrer les dents.

"Tu mens", riposta-t-il mécaniquement.

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un Edward. Il était très présompteux de ta part de supposer que je mentais. Quand je t'ai dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas et que je ne sortais pas avec des cadavres, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse", répondit calmement Anna.

"Tu changeras d'avis," déclara Edward d'un ton léger. "J'ai toujours ce que je veux," poursuivit-il avec assurance. "N'est-ce pas Jacob ?" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en ce tournant vers ce dernier.

Cétait à moi qu'il faisait référence réalisai-je en sentant mon coeur se déchirer. N'avais-je été qu'un prix pour lui ? La compétition avec Jake et la satisfaction de me voir le préférer lui au détriment de son rival étaient-ils plus important que moi ?

Jacob se mit à gronder sourdement et à trembler. Il était évident qu'il tentait de se contrôler, mais il échoua et se transforma en un immense loup couleur rouille quelques secondes plus tard. Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits et se jeta sur lui.

Je bondis dans la clairière en hurlant ''Edward, Jake, non !" mais absolument personne ne me prêta attention. C'était comme si je n'existais pas... Je me tournais vers Anna, furieuse, tandis que les garçons luttaient pour leur vie :

"Tu es contente de toi, pétasse ? Fais quelque chose !" hurlai-je.

Elle haussa gracieusement les épaules et...se transforma en tigre géant avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Je reculai, le souffle coupé et trébuchai sur une racine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'amortir la chute avec mes avant-bras et mordis la poussière. Je rampai derrière un arbre sans demander mon reste. Un hurlement de douleur extraordinairement aigu retenti dans mon dos. Je fis volte-face et l'horreur me foudroya sur place. L'immense tigre, qui avait mordu Edward à l'épaule, contracta les mâchoires et lui arracha le bras en rugissant furieusement. Ce dernier s'effondra par terre en s'égosillant. Anna posa une patte gigantesque sur sa poitrine et le fixa sans ciller, oreilles rabattues en arrière en attendant une réaction quelconque.

"Anna," murmura Edward entre deux grognements de douleur, "je..."

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et planta de longues griffes acérées dans son torse dont elle déchira lentement la chair pendant que je la suppliais d'arrêter.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris !" cria Edward en émettant des bruits inquiétants qui laissaient penser qu'il était en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

Le tigre s'arrêta immédiatement mais l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si ce dernier était sincère. Ce devait être le cas, puisqu'elle fit demi-tour pour aller se frotter contre Jacob et lui donner de petits coups de museau affecteux qu'il lui rendit en émettant de petits grognements de contentement.

Je profitai du fait que personne ne me prêtait attention pour me ruer vers Edward. Je me jetai à genoux à ses côtés et entrepris d'évaluer les dégâts.

"Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je, affolée, en me mettant à pleurer incontrôlablement.

"Bella ? Tu as tout vu... il ne manquait plus que ça !" marmonna-t-il, honteux, en prenant soin de ne pas plonger ses yeux noirs de colère dans les miens.

Il se releva, non sans mal, et me laissa là, à pleurer accroupie dans la boue comme une idiote.

"Edward," appela Anna, qui avait repris forme humaine entre temps et portait d'étranges vêtements écarlates semblable aux tenues des danseuses orientales, tout en voiles, perles et sequins. Ce dernier hésita, puis se retourna. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre qu'elle ne voudra jamais de lui? pensai-je, agacée.

"Ne reviens jamais ici. Oublie-moi et n'essaie jamais de reprendre contact avec moi. C'est un ordre."

Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans les yeux de ce dernier qui resta muet pendant quelques secondes, puis s'inclina aussi adroitement que ses blessures le lui permettaient avant de disparaître parmi les arbres. Jacob l'imita, pour aller se changer sans doute, non sans avoir insisté pour qu'elle le serre dans ses bras avant.

Anna attendit qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un sentir pour se tourner vers moi.

Epilogue

La Mort se tenait à mes côtés, attendant patiemment que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes se termine. Je savais Victoria en sécurité, et je savais qu'avec le temps, elle arriverait à vivre sans moi. Aussi, voir ma petite soeur obtenir son bac -une fois de plus- était-elle la dernière chose qui me retenait encore ici.

Son petit-ami, qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, était assis au premier rang et la couvait amoureusement du regard, visiblement très fier et très heureux pour elle. J'avais eu des doutes, au départ, car il s'était révélé être un loup alpha. Mais après tout, Anna était une garou. Et puis, c'était un bon gamin, sérieux et travailleur. Je ne doutais pas qu'il réussisse aussi son examen l'an prochain. Sans compter qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules et était plutôt mature pour son âge. Si Anna perdait de nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ce dont je doutais, il saurait quoi faire. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

En me vengeant, elle m'avait libéré de mes tourments et avait brisé le sort qui me condamnait à errer sur terre en ressassant un passé que je ne pouvais pas changer.

Isabella Swan avait perdu tous ses amis. Elle avait aussi perdu son petit-ami, auquel elle s'était désespérément attachée dans une tentative pathétique de se rendre importante et de se sentir aimée.

Ses parents ne s'occupaient pas d'elle, et ses crises successives avaient creusé l'écart déjà abyssal entre son père et elle.

Les Cullen, la famille qu'elle s'était choisie parce qu'ils étaient ''plus cools'' que sa véritable famille, l'avaient abandonnée. Du moins, c'est ce que son petit esprit torturé croyait. Anna avait utilisé son pouvoir sur ces derniers et leur avait ordonné de ne se souvenir de Bella que comme d'une adolescente perturbée du lycée avec laquelle ils n'avaient aucun lien. Elle leur avait aussi ordonné de ne jamais revenir à Forks, puis leur avait fait oublier toute la conversation ainsi que son existence.

Isabella avait également perdu celui qui aurait pu devenir son meilleur ami et peut-être même, dans un futur lointain, son mari. La seule personne qui aurait vraiment pu la rendre heureuse à long terme. Et le meilleur, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui avait préféré sa pire ennemie. Certes, il s'était imprégné. Mais Jacob Black est un alpha : il avait donc conservé sa personnalité et sa liberté de penser même après cela. Tomber amoureux d'elle n'avait pas été un choix. Rester amoureux d'elle et passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés, oui.

Non, je me trompe, il y avait encore mieux que cela, pour être tout à fait honnête ! Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient abandonnée avaient été aidées par Anna, mais la véritable responsable était Isabella elle-même. C'est son attitude et son opinion souvent extrêmement condescendante envers tous ces gens qui les avaient chassés de son existence -même si, soyons honnêtes, sa maturité émotionnelle, son caractère affreusement insipide et sa soumission n'y étaient pas pour rien non plus.

Ajoutons à cela qu'Isabella avait tant grossi qu'elle en était méconnaissable et n'aurait jamais la volonté de perdre ce surpoids, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se morfondre. Tout comme son baccalauréat, qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu, à force de gémir. Elle n'était même pas autorisée à se présenter au rattrapage : il lui faudrait redoubler.

Bien sûr, elle penserait au suicide plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Isabella Swan était une de ces personnes qui passent leur vie entière à se plaindre sans jamais faire aucun effort pour être heureuses et préfèrent souffrir en silence, résignées, en attendant leur heure.

En parlant de ça...

Il est temps, James, souffla la Mort en me tendant galamment le bras.

Je le saisis, et la laissait m'entraîner vers la lumière, l'esprit tranquille.

Fin


End file.
